A Fox's Dream
by Micky-Moo
Summary: Mayonaka is a godess's and demons child. With her father trying to kill her, her mother dead. Living with Tohru is a dream come true. She loves Kyo and Yuki is fallowing her everywhere. Oh did I metion she has a curse all her own. Kyo/OC & Yuki/Tohru Rating went up due to up coming chapters. want to be safe.
1. Intro Revamped Mega fixed

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! ITS SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

SO YEAH HERE'S THE STORY

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

My name is Mayonaka (Midnight) Mitsukai (Angel) Chiri (dust)

FIRST MIDDLE LAST

I have a curse all my own.

My mom was a goddess.

My father is a fox demon.

I was born October 29

I can change in and out of my fox form, whenever and where ever I want. As a child I mainly stayed in my fox form though because, I got teased a lot because of how I looked. I have Brown/Red hair and Red eyes. I'm a very kind and caring person to those around you. My mother loved me a lot. So she had made me start to stay with Tohru's mom Kyoko, so I could get to know her so she could take me if anything was going to happen to her. She had also told me that my dad loved me; I know that was not true. Numerous times he had tried to kill me. For being what I was a half-breed. When I had gotten older I had told him off, that he was stupid to hate me. He had only used my mom. And made the ultimate crime, crossbreeding. Otherwise I would have not been born. He did not see that it was all, his entire fault. It takes two.

When I was around six, he made another crime. He killed my mom and left me by the city. I lived with my mom's friend and her daughter she knew about my curse. On one of normal trips to the park, I took of wandering. I saw the kids out in an estate there I was perched on top of the wall watching the kids play. That's when I saw the orange headed kid there. But that's was not what caught my attention it was the sadness in his eyes. Him and all of them the others; the air was heavy around them like there was a big secret that they were all hiding.

'I'll stick around and see what happens'

I found the source of there fear a kid a few years older then them. He had so much hate and anger and the same, loneliness. After a few months of playing secret spy I decided it was time to venture a little closer. I did and I was found by the little one named Yuki.

"Hello little guy"

I flipped my ears back glaring.

'I'm a girl'

"You must be a girl"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well I'll call you. Amai (sweet) because your are a sweetie"

I gave him a happy chirp. I played with Yuki till I looked at the sun it was sitting at about noon I had to get back the playground before Kyoko got there. I licked his cheek and ran off. I got back and changed into my normal form. I made it just in time Kyoko had just got back and Tohru was swinging on the swing.

"Come on girls lets go home"

We all walked towards the bathroom I changed into my fox form. Kyoko stuck me inside her jacket so I could poke my head out the front of her leather jacket. We all hopped on her bike and rode home. I spent so much time with Tohru we were a pair of very bonded sisters.

'

'

'

'

**~~~~~~YEARS LATER~~~~~~**

'

'

'

'

Tohru and I were sharing a bed at her grandfathers' house my hair had sort of grown out. It was long to the middle of my back. I almost always wear it down. I also have top marks in my classes. I hate the uniforms I have long legs, so the skirt always looks so short but got over it. I made trips to the Sohma house all the time. I had befriended Akito he was a lot nicer than I had expected (when he got his way). I saw how he treated the others it scared me sometimes, but he would tell me secrets all the time and I never told anyone. Kyo had Disappeared and I didn't know where to; it made me sad to think that he would leave and not say good bye. I would go over to Shigure's house and see Yuki there; but only on the weekends because worked along side Tohru cleaning houses. Plus I had to go to that dreaded thing called_** SCHOOL.**_ Or as I say it's a PRISON.

It was Monday once again. Tohru and I were heading onto the school grounds, and I was walking behind Tohru. She felt the need hurry along always worrying about being late once again. (I tell ya you're late once and she freaks out) I was almost always tardy but the teachers never seemed to care because I always got good grades. I was turning the corner when my body collided with something. I heard the "oomph" of a boy. I started thinking.

"Crap now I'm going to change"

But low and behold there was no **~poof~ **I very slowly opened my eyes to see Yuki doing the same.

"Ohh my gosh Yuki I'm so sorry I was once again off in la la land"

I tried to make my smile look ashamed.

"Its okay I was also not paying attention; it's all right"

I helped him up. Bowed and said good bye and started walking trying to figure out why I was not in fox form. I was walking down the hall way not paying attention to where I was headed. Till my thoughts wandered to Kyo that's when it clicked; I had shown Kyo my human form when he was all upset and crying. And I could hug him and not change; plus Yuki was his cousin. I slapped my forehead I could be so slow sometimes.

"Of course I'm so stupid there cousins that makes sense now"

"Who are cousins?"

I heard a voice behind me and answered with out thinking.

"Yuki and Kyo- _oh shiitake mushrooms no I don't know what I'm talking about_"

I started rambling again. I turned and saw Yuki looking at mw like I was a fish that ate crazy flakes for breakfast.

"Please ignore me and keep on walking Yuki"

I stood and went to walk around him. He grabbed my arm stopping all my progress.

"Wait how do you know that Kyo is my_ cousin_?"

"Well I guess you will have to wait till later to find out the answer; the bell just rang Yuki Sohma good bye"

I walked super fast off to my next class; totally spacing the fact that he was in that class. The teacher handed out partner assignments. He called my name so I paid attention for once on who was to be my partner.

"Yuki Sohma and Mayonaka Chiri you two are partners"

I dropped my head onto my desk with a thump. Really considering raising my hand; and throwing the worlds biggest fit. Groaning and complaining under my breath.

'Stupid teacher making my life a living hell, jerk'

I felt the stares at you back. Scratch that those freaking things were glares. I was worried my clothes might catch fire, OR at least might burn a hole in my head. Yuki came over to my desk and stood there looking at me.

'At least he was not glaring'

**WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE SHARE THE LOVE!**


	2. Partners? REDONE fixed april 2012

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

SO YEAH HERE'S THE STORY (edited 4/2/12)

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

**RECAP:**

I walked super fast off to my next class; totally spacing the fact that he was in that class. The teacher handed out partner assignments. He called my name so I paid attention for once on who was to be my partner.

"Yuki Sohma and Mayonaka Chiri you two are partners"

I dropped my head onto my desk with a thump. Really considering raising my hand; and throwing the worlds biggest fit. Groaning and complaining under my breath.

'Stupid teacher making my life a living hell, jerk'

I felt the stares at you back. Scratch that those freaking things were glares. I was worried my clothes might catch fire, OR at least might burn a hole in my head. Yuki came over to my desk and stood there looking at me.

'At least he was not glaring'

**WOOHOO okay not on with the story!**

"Wish me luck Tamaki"

I looked to my right at the boy. He was cute Blond hair blue eyes he laughed at me, reaching out and was about to give me a hug. I slapped his hands away smirking at him; he smiled shaking his head playfully.

"You know no hugs"

"Well, Good luck then"

Yuki sat down in Tamaki's vacated seat. He looked at me almost hurt.

"I take it that you do not want to be partners?"

"**No **it's just that **I** don't want to have to deal with _your _fan girls. Just as I'm sure that you don't want to deal with the boys; that get in fights because I am one of there partners?"

I sighed and dropped my chin to my full C-cup chest. The teacher handed me the papers, as he walked by he stopped to lean closer to speak to Yuki and I.

"I'm expecting and really great paper from you two"

"Yes sensei"

He wandered away and was talking to other students. I looked at Yuki and he was looking at me. So I smiled at him.

"How do you know that Kyo and I are cousins?"

"Well I know Kyo personally and he is my friend; and, then he just left and I haven't seen him for a couple of months"

Yuki was just looking at me.

"And that's why you did not transform and neither did I"

"Wait you know about that . . . who, what, where, when, how?"

Wow I have never heard Yuki Mr. Calm, Cool, Collected mini ramble. I stopped his rant by poking his nose.

"Can I tell you after school?"

"Yeah that might be a better time"

I looked over the paper to see what we had to do. I had to find out information about Yuki and he had to find stuff about me; and write about it, and then read it to the class. That I had to go his house and he would have to come to my house. I only have one word to describe this situation.

_**~CRAP~**_

But I would not be mean; **no** I would be nice like my mother had always wanted me to be. After school I met with Tohru by the doors. I gave her a hug like always. And we started heading back to her grandfathers; or at least that was the plan till Yuki came up behind us both.

"Miss Chiri I'll have to talk to my cousin; but maybe tomorrow we can work on it at my place or maybe yours. That is if you want"

I smiled at him being sweet enough to turn sugar to salt.

"Yes Yuki we will see"

I gave him a wave as Tohru and I left; but inside it was like a battle had erupted inside my brain.

'No I could not get close to anyone. Especially boys my father would flip; he would use that against me. Yeah I had run-in's with him and he would always leave me bloody and broken.'

I continued on the way to the house, I grabbed Tohru's hand seeing her smiling an extremely fake smile of hers. It was directed at a part of her family that was standing out side glaring at the two of us; when her grandfather was not looking.

~Great more haters like we really _need_ that~

Grandfather said that he was remodeling and making the house bigger, and we would have to stay with friends. Tohru and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Camping?"

We laughed at each other, and then groaned. The two words came out simultaneously

"_**More work"**_

Working sucked like crap, don't people clean up after themselves I mean seriously. Who the hell hides moldy sandwiches** UNDER THE FREAKING BED?**

"Well at least we get paid a decent amount"

_**WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2 SORRY IT'S SHORT**_


	3. welcome home Kyo edited april2012

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! ITS SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

_**I OWN ONLY MOYONAKA AND HER MOM AND DAD AND NOTHING ELSE**_

_**IM SORRY THEY ARE NOT LONG CHAPTERS BUT PROMISE TO MAKE THEM LONGER**_

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

SO YEAH HERE'S THE STORY

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

**RECAP:**

Grandfather said that he was remodeling and making the house bigger, and we would have to stay with friends. Tohru and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Camping?"

We laughed at each other, and then groaned. The two words came out simultaneously

"_**More work"**_

Working sucked like crap, don't people clean up after themselves I mean seriously. Who the hell hides moldy sandwiches** UNDER THE FREAKING BED?**

"Well at least we get paid a decent amount"

**NOW ON WITH CHAPTER THREE!**

I went and pitched a tent and then left go shopping, and stopped by the Sohma house. And changed into my fox form; I had grown bigger. No longer a kit with week legs, that was short and Nubbly; I was fit and strong and had long legs. Plus I had a wonderfully fluffy tail.

I walked around saying a foxy "hi" to almost everybody. I went to the house that held Akito and scratched at the door; He opened it and let me in. I saw Hatori giving him his medicine. I laid next to him while Akito petted me. I enjoyed his touch he was always gentle with me. He always told me about everything he thought whatever was on his mind; and I always kept them a secret. He knew about my secret too he found out when I was so shocked about what he had said. I had changed back into my human form. He kept my secret safe, we kissed on it. After Hatori left I changed back into my person form.

"If I'm such a freak like the rest of your family how come I can't show them the real me and don't give me that crap _"I want to keep you to myself"_ either I don't even believe you"

He just stared at me almost bored looking.

"It's true though you're the only person not afraid of me and I like your company why should I want to share it"

I kneeled in front of him, holding his face in-between my hands.

"Because that is what friends do Akito, don't you want more you could be so happy if you let other see the side of you; the one that I see when ever I come over "

I wrapped him in my arms and gave him a hug. I soon left to go get some food for tonight so Tohru and I don't go hungry again.

THE NEXT DAY

I managed to have Yuki do the report at school and not get too personal. By telling him that we could not go to my house because of changes and that was not a full lie. I lived in a tent and our grandfathers' house **WAS **being redone. I have found out that his favorite color is purple **(surprise, surprise**). Favorite animal is a rat. He also hates cleaning and cooking and hates snakes. And lots of secret things that even I the writer don't even know.

What he found about me was that my favorite color is orange. Favorite animal is a fox. And my favorite food is Pot Stickers, my hobbies include reading and writing and playing a guitar. He found out that I could play quite well. As I had left Ryu **(YES I NAMED MY GUITAR AFTER RYUICHI SAKUMA FROM GRAVITATION)** guitar at school, in the music room because I was afraid to keep it in the tent. I'm super positive that something bad was going to happen to Tohru's favorite yellow tent. That it would end up Breaking and my second favorite animal is a cat third being a wolf. The cat bit made him quite angry saying that were useless animals.

"I hope you Know Yuki that they are quite useful"

"How in the world can they ever be **useful** to this world?"

"Well when you get used to them they are really great company, if you ever even give them that chance you would find that out"

"What are your thoughts on _**snakes**_?"

"Well I would not know, I guess. If I ever met one then maybe I could tell you then"

"And dogs?"

"Well I have met a few they were **okay**, I guess they just like to stick there noses in private places. Stupid black lab; that dumb dog stuck his nose right up my skirt"

I told him about when I petted this guys' dog, and the dog was a pervert the guy just laughed at me. We had made some sort of friendship over those kinds of conversations. Except for our major disagreement about cats and he made it quite clear that he hated cats and snakes. I was too optimistic about everything, Even that could not change his mind about anything. I did not want to make it my problem but, I think he had a personal _**'Disagreement'**_ with a cat of some sort.

'Maybe a cat ate his rat?'

But it was not my problem, I don't remember young Yuki have a pet rat. I had to go to work with Tohru and we walked. We split up to get done faster I had met the _**cutest boy ever**_. He had said that his name was Momiji Sohma. I had given him a hug and he was shocked that he did not transform. And it had made him ecstatic that he could hug me and not transform.

I had met him on the third floor and Tohru while was on the second floor. Shame she would love him. After work Tohru and I were so freaking exhausted and so I changed into fox form so my human body could rest. I had to change regularly from time to time other wise my fox form would take over and I would change whether I wanted to or not. It had a bit of its own spirit, so I changed and ran circles around Tohru. And then I saw Yuki and a dog coming over.

I looked at my sister I could tell she was a getting sick. I was trying to get her to rest and not worry anymore, so I would start on her homework after she passes out. With the boys coming over it seemed that it would not happen the way I wanted it to. I growled at them I could see there true forms in my fox form. Hackles raising and head low, teeth barred I'm sure I was quite a sight to see. I had nothing against them, its just they are disrupting Tohru and that is where my loyalties lay. Not with a boy I used to play with and his dog. I growled a low growl at them again, and they stopped and stared when Tohru came out.

"What are you growling at Mayonaka?"

She looked up at them just a bit dazed (Fever was the only word running across my mind). I watched her till the dog started laughing at her. I jumped and pounced on him to make him quit laughing at Tohru. Yuki convinced Tohru to go to there house as she was on there property. Yuki was walking ahead of me with Tohru. I made the dog change into his dog form with a bit of fox magic; it took quite a bit way more then with a magic kiss.

"WHAT? Why am I in dog form?"

He yelped as I ran at him and tackled him to the dirt. Scoffed in his face, and ran ahead charging until Yuki dropped into fighting position. Hackles were still raised because I did not like the situation we were in. He was a rat literally. I knew something was inside him all along, it was Tohru I did not want dragged in there world.

"Easy girl, I'm going to take her to my house and give her medicine so she can get better"

I backed off and let him lead Tohru away; and I was watching the dog and growled and he backed away every time. I fallowed them and made the dog stay away until Yuki said that he was fine. I had quite supplying the magic and let him change back into his real form. I stayed right next to Tohru; in my fox form I was always overly protective. I had remembered Kyoko had always said that my mother; said that was how my dad had always been that way. That was until he changed; he changed over night. It was the fox inside my soul that made me want to protect those close to my heart. Foxes had really big hearts once you get to know the person it remains attached. Always no matter what comes.

I was sitting there when I heard a wolf howl saying that there was a land slide near the river. That where the tent had been set up. The dog who I found out had been called Shigure, looked at Tohru and told her the news

"That it had been destroyed"

She was going to run to the tent to save her mom; I pinned her and whispered in her ear.

"Tohru don't worry about mom I will go and save her after they go to sleep"

But she still tried to fight but she was too weak. Finally she listened to everybody and laid down, I snuck off to go and dig it up. I had help in the form of Yuki and his rats. I changed back into you human form. Might as well make amends for my nasty behavior.

"Well Yuki we meet again"

"You're the fox?"

His question was more of a surprised statement really.

"Yeah I guess we all have our secrets, well the Fox Mistress is tired enough to not fight with me"

"What Fox Mistress?"

"The fox that is inside me she is calm again, I went a week with out changing and she had saved up her power and challenged me so I had to change and make her weaker. Unlike you my Spirit is linked to another, in my case it's a fox spirit. She is quite interesting"

I told him the story about my father being a fox demon. And my dearest mother a goddess and how thing's had changed. How he had slain my mother while I was tied up to watch as he took joy in draining her powers, and slit her throat.

"Oh and Yuki don't worry about telling Akito, about our meeting he won't mind he likes me

"Akito"

Yuki seemed to worry, and fret when I said Akito.

"Don't tell me that **you **were one of the ones he beat up"

I wrapped my arms around him, crushing his body to mine. Rubbing his hair in a soothing manner I tried to share calming vibes. His arms slowly wound around my waist hugging me to him.

"I'm sorry about what he did"

After that was all passed I changed back to fox form; and Yuki picked up the bags and Kyoko. I raced Yuki back to the house. The next morning I was in fox form sitting at Tohru's feet as Yuki smiled at me and told Tohru just to be herself. I let Tohru catch her bearings. I was running around the house, sniffing all the scents and ended up chasing a grasshopper. Silly things they freeze till you touch them. I ran back into the house running up stairs tripping and smacked my chin.

'Ow, what the freak that hurt like a mother'

I saw Tohru in the room that is going to be ours. I'm kind of scared as to what we have to do to stay here. Our money goes to the school and food, we don't have extra. Yuki was showing us the room.

"I'm sorry about the smell we have had this room closed off for some time, It probable best to keep the window open for awhile"

I looked up at the ceiling as it made creaky noises. That scent, it cant be. Its his aura for sure. Tohru froze and Yuki spun around. That's when Kyo burst into the room, though the ceiling.

"Yo, Time to pay the piper rat boy. I'm here to collect"

I wanted to laugh so bad I really did, Its Kyo my best friend ever I've missed him so much. Yuki looked pretty cute as he leaned against the window smirking.

"Funny I would have thought he would have sent somebody bigger"

Kyo got mad and growled trying to catch back up with Yuki's wit.

"That's right you better get all your tough talk out of the way, while you can cuz I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right **off your face**"

And he charged at Yuki. Tohru being as brave and noble as she is tried to stop the brewing fight.

"Wait stop don't fight"

Tohru jumped forward and slipped on a ceiling fragment, and she wrapped her arms around Kyo before I could catch her. Kyo went ~**POOF**~ and Tohru hit the floor. I walked over to her sniffing her face. Yuki froze and Shigure popped his head around the door.

"Yuki what were all those crashing sounds I heard; Kyo is not here is he?"

Tohru jumped up and I jumped out of the way swishing my tail with excitement.

"I am so sorry; are you alright?"

She stopped mid ramble and stared at Kyo who looked like a really ticked off cat. Then next came the panic, she was shaking Kyo back and forth, he looked at little sick.

"Oh my gosh I turned him into cat I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened but were going to help you. Maybe Mayonaka can us fox magic. I'm so sorry hurry we need to get him to a doctor right away"

At this point she jumped up of the ground and went to rush to Yuki and Shigure. I was feeding off all the energy and was getting wound up. My tail was wagging so much my but was wiggling. Then a board from the ceiling fell and hit Tohru in the head. She got all dizzy and fell into Yuki and Shigure making them both go **~POOF~ **through the multi colored fog Tohru stared at the dog and rat.

**Mayonaka**: _Remember to press the pretty button and leave a review_.

'

**Kyo**: _**YES**_! In _your _face **RAT BOY **I'm in the story _**NOW**_!

'

**Yuki**: _Yes _but I've got to _spend _more time with her you stupid cat

'

**Mayonaka**: ***sigh* **Here___they_ go **AGAIN**

'

**Kyo**:** DON'T CALL ME STUPID!** Wanna fight!

'

**Yuki: . . . . . . . . .**

'

**Kyo**: Where the _**hell **_did he go?

'

**Mayonaka**: ***winks at Kyo*** Kyo-Kitty He left us alone

'

**Kyo**: (**Blushes**) Y-Y-Yeah he did, Please Review to see where this all is going

'

**Mayonaka**: Yup **BYE**! Shigure get away from _**MY SISTER**_!


	4. Play,Dinner & A Kiss? edited april2012!

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT! **

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

SO YEAH HERE'S THE STORY

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

**RECAP:**

"I am so sorry; are you alright?"

She stopped mid ramble and stared at Kyo who looked like a really ticked off cat. Then next came the panic, she was shaking Kyo back and forth, he looked at little sick.

"Oh my gosh I turned him into cat I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened but were going to help you. Maybe Mayonaka can us fox magic. I'm so sorry hurry we need to get him to a doctor right away"

At this point she jumped up of the ground and went to rush to Yuki and Shigure. I was feeding off all the energy and was getting wound up. My tail was wagging so much my but was wiggling. Then a board from the ceiling fell and hit Tohru in the head. She got all dizzy and fell into Yuki and Shigure making them both go **~POOF~ **through the multi colored fog Tohru stared at the dog and rat.

* **ON WITH THE STORY** *

Kyo was pouting and I was pouncing on him trying to get him to play with me. He decided to play and he was charging at me. He was always excitable. I was play fighting with him; I jumped forward kissing him in animal form so he could stay a cat longer. I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground. Till he kicked my belly with his back legs; I had made myself smaller so it would be a fair fight. We both laid down next to each other, breathing heavy. Not noticing Yuki giving Kyo the evil eye for being so close to me. When he changed back Tohru and I turned around so he could get dressed in private. You changed back into you human form and hugged Kyo.

"I missed you so much Kyo you should have called"

"I know but there are no phones in the mountains"

I put a finger to my chin thinking.

"Oh yeah that's right"

Tohru and I giggled. Kyo got mad at Yuki and mainly Shigure for egging him on about being the cat; and he slammed his fist on the table accidentally hurting Tohru (BY BREAKING THE TABLE) that made me a bit mad but you was sane enough not to get mad enough to kill him. As the guys were giving him a hard time; Yuki and Kyo were fighting I watched as Kyo went flying Yuki did not hold back. I watched as Shigure placed the bandage on Tohru; Yuki came back in the house and I left kneeling next to Kyo.

"You okay Kyo?"

He didn't say anything and ran off. I sighed walking back into the house. Then almost got ran over by a hustling Tohru, She was running around yelling and screaming because of school. I grabbed her arm as she ran in front of me again; I dragged her back up the stairs to my duffle bag and gave her my extra uniform.

"Here wear this it might be a bit big around the chest area"

It was to big but she ran to school anyway always in a hurry. While I walked at my own pace school can wait. Soon Yuki was walking next to me and we both caught up with Tohru. And the fan girls were giving Tohru a hard time so Hanna and I chased them around. I had threatened to cut off there tits and shove them down there throats. I was laughing until I saw Yuki pin Tohru to a wall and was talking to her. WEIRD I growled low in my throat. I pulled him away from Tohru gently and asked the question on my mind.

"Yuki is something wrong"

"Akito might end up erasing your memories"

He got flustered from what ever was running in his head. He started to walk away, Tohru ran after him and tried to get him to talk to her. Instead she bumped into him and made him change into his Zodiac form, and she started crying. He explained to her about what was going to happen if they were to erase our memories. She was holding him in her hands; he was a really cute rat. Tohru and I looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Just promise to be our friend afterward we like you guys and don't regret meeting you"

Suddenly he changed back into human and Tohru and I spun around and gave him privacy. After he was dressed I giggled at his tie, Tohru noticed and laughed to. She was the one to fix his tie. Yuki walked us to class. Class went along as boring as ever. I sulked around.

"I'm **SO **bored I might pass out"

Yuki came up and sat beside me, he looked at my face I was almost in tears.

"You don't look that happy"

"No I'm bored as heck there is nothing going on, and I already know _**all **_these things"

He just smiled at me.

"What is so funny rat boy?"

"Well _foxy _that would be your attitude"

He pointed at my nose poking it, making my twitch.

"_Hey I_ don't have an attitude_** Mr. Hotty mc hot, hot"**_

He just kept smiling as we left class to stand in the hall. Tohru came out her class across the hallway.

"What did I miss, sister?"

"Nothing but random speech spewing from the mouths of idiots"

**THE** Yuki fan club grew angry, and ran over to my side.

"**Who **are you?"

"**YEAH **and **why **are you so close with _Prince Yuki-Sempai_?"

I just gave them a dead pan look.

"_Does it _matter if Yuki has friends?"

They backed away stuttering; I stepped closer.

_**"That's what I thought"**_

I turned to Tohru

"Its time to go to work sister"

She cheered and then said

"Then after that we clean and cook for the **Sohma's!"**

I gasped and tripped then stuttered out a weak.

_**"What; why; who said. Tohru why!"**_

She looked sheepish yeah she better look like that.

"We **are** staying with them till we can go home"

"Ah I see, well lets get t-"

I stopped and ran to the bathroom damn tingles. Tohru came in holding my bag I had dropped in my rush. I was sitting in the sink in my fox form.

"I'm sorry Tohru; I could not hold_** her**_ back. _I don't know how long I till I can change back"_

I hopped down and out of the sink and walked next to her. She picked me up holding me to her chest so I could talk to her with out people staring.

"Ok we _will _be proper house guest to the _Sohma's_"

After working and Keeping my fox mistress in check. We got back to the house. Kyo was still gone, and Shigure was gone. Walking to drop off our bags in the room we were going to be sharing. Kyo was in there fixing the roof he busted. I was leaning in the doorway smiling as he tried to apologize to Tohru. He stormed out after Shigure got home, making smart remark about Kyo ruining his house. He bolted and left a worried Tohru in his wake.

"Don't worry Tohru_ I _will go talk to him, you get started on what ever they want us to do, I will be back"

She nodded and walked over to Yuki. I fallowed Kyo's sent into bushes and up to the roof.

"Hey there Kyo-Kitty"

"Don't call me that_ Mitsukai Fox_" (A/N: Remember her middle name is Mitsukai meaning Angel so he called her angel fox)

Smiling as I sat by him; Leaning against his shoulder.

"Then don't call me _Angel Fox _Kyo-Kitty"

He smirked down at me as I looked up to him.

_"I must have looked so stupid in front of your sister"_

"No you just worried her is all. Tohru is a** very** loving person you just have to loosen up a bit and she will settle right down. I know you. Kyo you just have to let her in like you let me in ok?"

He sighed and I felt some of his tense muscles relax.

"Yeah"

"You think about that ok? Kyo-Kitty I have to go help Tohru M-Kay"

"Yes Mitsukai"

I looked down to see Yuki and Shigure coming to the house. Yuki turned his head and looked up to see me and Kyo sitting side by side on the roof. The strangest look crossed Yuki's face as they entered the house. Standing and brushing imaginary dust off my skirt. Shigure called my name. I walked to the dining room, taking a seat beside Tohru. He told us that we were allowed to stay, that Akito gave us the green light.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Yuki showed us where the Kitchen was.. I wandered into the kitchen and stopped. I was shocked.

_**"Oh My Kami-Sama. Its like a garbage dump From the seventh circle of Hell"**_

Tohru smiled at my shock. Stating that it was funnier then when I found a stack of porn magazines and lotion under a old mans 'work desk'. Yuki offered to help clean.

"No you shouldn't Yuki, the closest thing Yuki has seen to a mop is that hair cut of his"

Shigure came into the room in need of Def Con 10 help. He told us he was leaving with Kyo and would be gone for a bit. I looked behind him to Kyo and waved as they left.

_"Have fun Kyo-Kitty with what ever you guys are doing"_

Jumping right into the heap with Tohru we got it done in no time. After me screaming a few times that something grabbed my foot, it did it really did. We Started Lunch and had it ready for the boys. Sighing we treated ourselves to a small make over just doing each others hair. I French braided Tohru's and she put mine into to Pig-tails on my head. Yuki came in to see us sitting on the floor doing our hair. In the middle of the kitchen and was waiting for the food to finish cooking.

**RANDOM LINE BREAK RUN AROUND DOING JUMPING JACKS PEOPLE!**

"Wow if hadn't know any better I would have said I walked into a different house, I did not know we had a rice cooker"

Tohru laughed and stood up holding her hands in front of her.

"We found it in the trash. I hope you have your apatite ready because lunch is almost ready"

Yuki took the seat next to me sitting a little closer then needed. All I did was smile at him, and started serving the food. We all started eating, Yuki must have been reading my mind.

"It's delicious"

Tohru doubted herself.

"Think so? You don't think it's too bland?"

She asked. And then he boasted, as any good gentleman would do.

"Perfect the best food I've ever had"

She giggled and blushed.

"Don't be silly"

"Tohru you cook awesome I'm just your helper and I only like cooking cuz I get to chop things up"

"I wonder where Shigure and that stupid Cat ran off to"

I looked to the door, as if he would just appear.

'hm I wonder where Kyo went they were supposed to be back by lunch'

Tohru got her thinking face on. **(AN:) SHE IS SOOO CUTE!)**

"I don't know. They said they would be back by lunch"

"Well shame on them It's rude to let a meal this good get cold"

"I'm glad you like it Yuki we learned from the best"

He looked at me and smiled and savored every bite. Tohru was spacing again. Then something popped into her head I smiled, she was one of a kind that's for sure.

"Oh yeah you went for a while today to, where did you go; Shopping?"

I looked at Yuki too I was curious as well. He smiled a secret smile. Making me cock my head to the side in that cute way, only anime girls can. He smiled right at me making me blush at his look.

"Oh no I went out back to my secret base"

I perked at the thought thinking it was like a club house or something. Tohru seemed to think it was like a high-tech something or other rambling about Underground, Forts and things. Yuki sweat dropped giving her a look saying that his was not as fancy as she was thinking.

"But I will tell you what next time I will take you _both _with me"

He smiled and I smiled back, Tohru was rambling about the boys I gave a bloody noses to, for making Tohru cry about not letting her in there club. I started thinking about Yuki's manners

'He really is like a prince sometimes'

All of the sudden the door slammed open making Tohru and I jump, Starling me into changing into my fox form crouching low, hackles raised and growling, in front of Tohru who went stiff into shock. Shigure and Kyo came in walking super fast and arguing about something Shigure thought was funny. Kyo was yelling about Akito. I sat licking my shoulder like nothing had happened, Tohru was better now. She looked at Kyo and asked.

"Oh are you hungry? I made some lunch"

_**"SHUT UP!" **_

He slammed the front door shut. That made me growl, Shigure got mad.

"Kyo don't take this out on Tohru, and use the front door next time, and take off your shoes"

Yuki pointed out my thoughts.

"Like _your _setting a fine example"

Tohru stroked Shigure's ego by saying the perv was looking good in his suite. He did look good but he did not need to know that. Yuki almost laughed.

"You look like a butler"

He started rambling about making Kyo go to our school. I jumped up excited that he was going to go to the school. Plus he was going to live with us. My right ear twitched something was touching it. I looked back to see my tail. I was so excited that it was curled over my back.

My good mood was ruined by a very _scary_ Yuki he stood next to the table glaring at Shigure.

"_**Don't you take a single bite get out!**_"

He never needed to yell he was very scary. I was sitting in Tohru's lap and she was petting me. He was telling part of Kyo's story, about his disappearance. Yuki was being sarcastic saying that he was meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears. He reached over and was petting me with out realizing it. For all his fighting he sure has soft hands.

After that we all kind of went our separate ways Tohru was doing laundry, I was doing the garden out front. Still in fox form I was digging holes to plant flowers. After I changed back slipped into my bikini it was just easier to wear. Kyo was sitting on the roof. I waved my muddy arms at him. He blushed looking away. Yuki came out to help. We had a pleasant conversation about the flowers.

"Yuki I did not know_ you _could garden"

"Yeah it's like a hobby of sorts"

"Must be the animals in us right?"

"Must be"

Tohru called me in to help fix dinner.

"Well Yuki nice talking to but I have to take a shower then fix dinner"

"Ok I would hug you but you're really muddy"

Laughing I tapped some mud on his cheek.

"Now you are too"

_Zipping_ into the house I showered and helped fixed dinner. Kyo never came off the roof. I took dinner up to him.

"Kyo-Kitty brooding is very **bad** for your health mister"

He just looked at me.

"What were you and that damned _**RAT**_ talking about?"

Sitting down beside him I handed him his plate.

"Flowers Kyo-Kitty just flowers I'm making a little garden like the one, from before"

"Ah yeah with all the orange and white flowers, you liked to blend in"

Smiling at him I nodded glade he did not forget.

"Yup now eat your dinner I have to work for school. We get to be in the same class, Kyo School _won't_ be _**that**_ bad"

Kissing his cheek I darted off the roof silent and sneaky like a fox. Sitting at the desk I touched my lips.

'_What_ in the world possessed me to do _**THAT?'**_

**KYO: WOO-HOO MAYONAKA KISSED _ME!_**

**MICKY: YES YOU GUYS ARE GROWING UP SO FAST TT-TT**

**KYO: HEY, HEY NOW DON'T CRY**

**MICKY: (_SNIFF_) IM NOT, IM NOT CRYING_ (SNIFFLES)_**

**YUKI: (WALKS IN)** **GREAT JOB YOU **_**STUPID CAT **_**MAKING HER CRY**

**KYO: I DID NOTHING YA DAMNED RAT!**

**YUKI: LIKE _I _BELIEVE THAT**

**KYO: YEAH YA WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT IT RAT BOY!**

**MICKY: WELL THEY ARE AT IT AGAIN REMEMBERING THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, AND A HAPPY ME WRITES MORE. I OWN ONLY MAYONAKA. SO PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON cuz you wanna**


	5. FIGHTS and MAKING OUT? edited

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT! **

**PLEASE READ**

**VVVVV**

**EDITED ON 4/2/12 (how nobody told me this chapter suck big time! So many spelling errors **

**THE NEXT MORNING**

School buzzed like a beehive and all the buzz was about Kyo-Kitty. He was pissed that I did not stay with him while he was surrounded by girls. Uo-Chan was using me as her arm rest not that I minded, but still I wanted to be beside Kyo-Kitty. He was getting so mad and nervous. I was biting my fingernails, worried about what was going to happen. Kyo finally cracked and JUMPED out the FREAKING SECOND STORY WINDOW. Boy oh boy does he have so much crap coming his way. I never saw the look Yuki gave me and the one aimed for Kyo as he walked out of the room.

I watched Kyo with my eyes; as he ran. While I stood there and had to listen. to that one _stupid_ girl. She complained about her arm. Her _stupid arm _that the girl only used for painting her nails. Her arms; that touched **My Kyo-Kitty**. **MINE** Mistress Fox was livid with major anger; I had to get out of the room pronto. Darting out the door and running into Yuki.

"Oh sorry Yuki-Kun"

Slipping past him and down the hall; Un-aware that he was fallowing me in my haste. I kneeled next to a door griping my head. Mumbling to my self before, taking fox form. I walk outside. The Fox Mistress was very angry she was not going to sit idly by. I've never had this much trouble with her till now. I'm surprised people _never_ see me. They are so oblivious, for all they know they could be married to a_ vampire _and they'd never know.

**'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL'**

Turning in a full circle and spotting Kyo and walking over to him. Rubbing against his leg, he reached down petting me till Yuki showed up.

"Hey, what were you trying to prove, pulling a stunt like that. _Think,_ if you're going to act like an idiot I'm the one going to hear about it."

"It serves you right why do you want to go to a school with all of these crazy giggling girls anyway"

"I suppose you'd prefer me to live my life in fear of being transformed. You sound like Akito he thought I should attend an all boys academy too. Which is why I came here to get away from him and OUT of that house"

"What do you know, You're a spoiled little rat, You want out FINE, but as for me I'M going to prove it once and for all that I"M better than you, and then I'm going to take my place as a TRUE member of this family. I'm NOT going not going to be left out anymore; **DO YOU HEAR ME RAT BOY!"**

I was dancing around his feet, till he grab Yuki by his collar, then I got a little bit defensive.

'No fighting guy's not now at school'

**"NO"**

Tohru came running in grabbing onto Kyo and transforming him into a cat. I covered my nose from the smoke, and also to stifle my choked giggles.

"I am_ so _sorry, but I saw what was going on, and I guess I just panicked I'm sorry that your angry. But fighting at school isn't a good idea; you'll get into huge trouble if they catch you, and on your first-"

"Shut Up, Who do you think you **ARE** this is between me and him., Its got nothing to do with you, you stupid, little girl, From now on stay the **HELL** away from ME"

"Ok that was maximum rage, He hates me, me that's all there is to it, He really hates"

I growled at Kyo even though he _did_ look sorry. Nobody but No body and **I mean NOBODY **yells at Tohru and gets away with it. I fallowed Tohru she had my clothes in her hand. Tohru was thinking to her self, and people were staring I was sitting beside her fixing my tie man I HATE these things. Till Uo and Hanna-Chan came over; startling Tohru out of her daydream. Making her hit her head on the fire extinguisher.

"I can't believe I did it again, I bumped my head. That almost hurt more the first time, Look I'm crying it hurt so bad"

I had to giggle at Uo-Chan's face expression. She voiced my opinion.

"Um I would worry but I don't think her brain damage could get any worse"

Walking home Tohru was lost in thought. I kept myself in fox form chasing a grasshopper. I stopped chasing it when I heard Tohru stop walking and her heart rate speed up. I saw Kyo walk out of the bushes only to be hit by Tohru school bag.

"(Scream) NO!"

_**THUNK**_

She was freaking out when he went to walk away. I just cocked my head all cute. Making my little choked fix giggles.

'Haha Kyo that is what you get for being an _ass_'

"Oh wait I'm sorry, It was an accident, I-I was just stretching my arm. Oops funny how things like that happen. But hey it's nice to see you"

I was rolling around laughing. If somebody walked by they would have thought I was having a stroke.

"Quit Laughing Mayonaka! And quit babbling. If you got something to say, Say it"

I stopped and sulked for being yelled at. Then sneezed; when the grasshopper kicked me in the nose. I growled till it left then listened to Tohru.

'Stupid Grasshopper I was _not _going to eat it Sheesh'

"Kyo"

"What"

"I don't know what to say"

I growled at Kyo when he yelled at her.

"THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING"

"I'm sorry"

I smirked when he finally figured it out

"No don't be. Say, or, don't say whatever you want. And you don't have to you know stay away. I. AH JUST HIT ME AGAIN IF YOUR ANGRY"

I rubbed my head against his leg. He was being so sweet to her.

'Aww Kyo-Kitty I will forgive you...Only Later he he'

Tohru was getting out her apology

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I thought you were a stalker"

'Yeah Tohru that is going to make him feel so much better'

"Oh great"

"So you see it wasn't because_ I'm_ mad at you, that's not it at all, In fact I really like you.

I've always liked the cat from the Zodiac, What I mean is I hope we can maybe be friends"

"What are you supposed to be some sort of Year of The Cat Fan Club, Come on lets go back"

If I did not know Tohru any better I would so be Jealous of her. I know my sister better then that, And Kyo-Kitty needs more friends. I fallowed them back home. When we were eating dinner I was sitting beside Kyo, and Shigure was giving him crap.

"So Kyo I heard you gave our little Tohru quite a scare, _Kyo's a stalker Kyo's a Stalker_"

He was yelling

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!, And YOU next time you need someone to walk you home don't look at me"

I put my hand on his knee. So nobody could see it. But he was stiff and had a blush creeping up his neck.

"But Kyo-Kitty what if _I_ want you to walk me home?"

All he did was blush more and mumble out a 'That's fine'

"Kyo-Kitty?"

Shigure Laughed at the nick name I gave him.

"That's my nickname for him Shi Don't you dare steal it"

"That's Ok I have Mayonaka to guard me, Anyway I'd much rather see you here at the table like this more often, I'm glad your eating. How do you like the food?"

"hmm"

I was smiling at the look on his face. Waiting for his answer, when he looked at Yuki everything went down hill.

"What **DO YOU WANT**"

Yuki sighed out his.

"Nothing"

"YOU WERE STARING AT ME"

"No, just looking"

**"WELL I GUESS THERE IS A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING"**

"Do you like it?"

**"No I don't"**

Tohru gasped and I sighed.

"Thanks Kyo we feel so happy now"

Dinner was just a little bit awkward afterwards. I help Tohru clean up. Kyo came in after Tohru left. I felt his presence then decided to break the ice first.

"Yes Kyo can I help you?"

"I want you to know; I'm sorry; the words left my mouth before I could take them back"

"That is what I thought had happened"

"Mitsukai"

"What"

I turned to look at him only to be inches from his face.

_**"Oh!"**_

He leaned in closer. I gasped when I felt his lips touch the right corner of my lips. Right when that gasp left my lips he went to back away. Almost as if sorry that he had kissed me. I found my hands tangled in his hair giving him a kiss right back in a matter of seconds. His hands warmed upped my hips burning a trail of hot lava up my back. Pulling away for air; taking gasping breathes.

"Kyo you can open your eyes now"

I saw his red gems under heavy eyelids look into my red rubies.

"_Shut up_ little fox"

When I went to retaliate he silenced me before hand with another kiss. When he stepped back I felt so cold.

"I just came to say goodnight so good night Little Mitsukai"

Smiling and pulling on the tail end of his hoodie. When he turned to look at me his red cheeks explained the semi rush out the door.

"Say goodnight like that to anyone else Mr. Kitty I WILL skin you alive"

He just smirked.

"Only you Angel only you"

He left to climb the stairs. Yuki came walking into the kitchen to get a drink before bed. He smiled in greeting. Smiling and waving back.

"I will see you in the morning Yuki"

He opened his arms in a welcoming hug. Smiling I walked into his embrace. It was much softer then Kyo's more rough hug. He whispered his goodnight in my ear, giving me shivers. Walking towards the stairs I ascended them.

"Goodnight Yuki"

Thinking as I laid next to Tohru.

'I'm so comfortable here; I'm warming up so fast to them. I hope father does not show that handsome face of his. He is evil but only on the inside. I love Kyo, but what is with this attraction to Yuki? I'm so confused oh well might as well enjoy this before father comes'

Falling asleep touching my still tingling lips. I dreamt of foxes, rice balls, rats and Cats.

THAT'S THE END!

Micky: Wow GO KYO AND MAYONAKA. But they don't kiss and tell =( so nobody will know about there advancing relationship. Man I was hoping they might go public. Maybe they will? Ya never know.

_Mayonaka: (fanning her blushing face) WOW that heated up fast. HE is soo cute I LOVE Kyo!_

_Kyo: (Walks in and looks at Mayonaka blushing and then to me) Hey! Don't go telling everybody about us!_

_Mayonaka: (Grabs his arm and drags him out) Bye we need to...Talk... yeah talk!_

Tohru:(Looks around) Where did everyone go?

Micky: Yuki is gardening and Shigure is being chased by his publishing lady, and Kyo and Mayonaka went somewhere.

Tohru: OH okay better get the laundry done while they are gone (Walks off mumbling about what needs done)

Micky:(Shakes head) She is weird sometimes but she is sooooooo cute! That is all for now things are heating up but nothing ever stays good for long. Can't wait to find out what is going to happen next!~!~

**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL ENJOY HELPFUL IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND Hints ABOUT IMPROVING MY WRITING**

**Ya guy's know you want to!**


	6. WHAT THE HECK ur getting married?

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT! **

Edited 4-2-12

The next day was boring, so boring that Tohru wanted to play Richman, Poor man. I was sitting out of the challenge, Uo said I was as sly as a fox and was destined to always win. I was limited to playing time; _**I LOVED **_to watch them play.

"Play it with that damn Yuki"

"Running away from a challenge what are you some kind of _sissy?_"

I was perched on Uo's Back, Clinging to her like a backpack. She uses me like a little sister.** (I FEEL SO USED)** She let me because I was tiny, about the same height as Tohru but slimmer then her. I was gifted with my moms body, Tiny and angelic.

"Fine I will **PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME**, _Just don't cry when you lose Yankee_"

I smirked at him showing him my fangs, at his challenge.

"How about this, _the loser _cleans the entire classroom by themselves"

I laughed at Hanna-Chan's enjoyment of the Electric waves from there challenge. Tohru was looking for Yuki, I peeked around he was no where to be seen. I was peeking around the corner I could hear the conversation between Yuki and that girl. I remember how much rejection hurts. At least she was not rejected by her father.

I could still hear the game going on in the class. Kyo's smug.

**"Revolution"**

"**You cheater **what kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull"

I walked over to Yuki, grabbed his hand when I saw the look aimed at Kyo.

"Don't worry Yuki; Things will fall into place for you. You just need to learn how to forget what Akito say's all the time. He does what he does because of his mother. _**Oh shiz **_Akito, _I have to go Yuki. _Talk to Tohru she will show you how to play"

I waved as I ran down the hallway. Running all the way to the Sohma Estate; I changed by the gate behind the tree's. Ran over to Akito, I jumped into his arms.

"I have _missed_ you Mayonaka, Where have you been my darling angel?"

He stood and held a Kimono out for me. I changed and slipped into the black silk garment. He was gentlemen enough to hold it high enough to give me a blind spot to his eyes.

"I have been busy with school, and working and helping Shigure with his house"

"Ah yes _tell me more _about this Tohru _sister _of yours"

I went into my little background about living with them, plus the tent and how we came to stay with Shigure. He smiled at me.

"I am very glad you are happy you _deserve it"_

"So do _**YOU**_ Akito you _**need**_ friends"

He wrapped his arms around me

"But _I have _**you.** You should come around more"

Tipping my head back to look up at him and rested my head against his chest. Grinning at him laughing; Hatori came in.

"Akito its time for your meds"

He glowered at him.

**"Go AWAY"**

Looking at Hatori and smiling at him.

"Hi Ha-San, Come in"

Akito's arms tightened almost to the point of hurting; at my blunt loop around his demands and not listening to him. Looking back up and to into his eyes.

'They are dull when I'm not here but I can't stay here all the time **JUST** for him'

"Akito you need to take you medicine, and besides I have to get to work, Tomorrow I

Will come by after work it will be really late though"

He let me go, Rising to stand I helped him up as well.

"I will stay up for you"

"I will try Akito so you sleep but I will wake you up _**OK?"**_

He seemed happy when I left I hugged Akito and Hatori. When I went to change; Akito pushed me out the door.

'Geez he is so strong but does not look like it'

"Keep it, it suit's you"

Laughing I left taking my time. Then a thought hit me.

'Ah Crap, mother trucker I forgot about work'

Stopping by the gate I grabbed my clothes and hurried down the street.

_**'Crap, Crap, Crap**_'

Was the only thing running in my mind I had missed work.

**'Shiz'**

I heard Tohru, and Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were calling my name. I hollered out to them.

**"Guy's **_I'm_ sorry, I was kept up. . . . . By something"

Yuki gave me a pointed look. I just shrugged my shoulders. He knew where I was and it wasn't a gut feeling. I hugged my sister.

"I'm sorry sister I, was held up with a friend"

We set the plates and drinks for dinner turning to Tohru.

"I'm going to go change, Sister I will be back down. Can you handle the last two dishes?"

"Yes where did you get the Kimono?"

Looking at her I shrugged my shoulders.

"Um from a friend of sorts, He thought it would look good on me, I guess"

She smiled.

"Well that was nice is he a boyfriend that _I don't _know about"

Laughing all nervous like, waving my hand like an idiot.

"Um **HELL NO** he is just a good friend of mine"

"Oh I'm sorry sister. I should have known better"

I hugged her to reassure her that we were still on cool terms.

"I will tell you when I find the right guy that can handle. . _. . My situation"_

Kissing her cheek and trying to flounce out of the room. Walking up the stairs;

I ran into Kyo.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Visiting Akito"

He fell down.

_**"WHAT; WHY THE HELL WERE YOU THERE?"**_

"He likes for me to visit once in a while, _He became a friend of sorts._ . . When we first met, Akito found me in the garden. And he knows about my curse, so I visit once in a while I'm trying to convinced him that he can be nicer to others"

"Ok but if he ever touches you wrong_** I will kill him"**_

Smiling and pulling him to me; kissing his cheek.

"I will **never** let that happen, and if it does** you **get first dibs"

He smirked and kissed me. He pulled back enough to get a good look at the Kimono.

"He does have good taste you _look beautiful_"

I laughed at him pushing him towards the stairs.

_"Go get dinner you weirdo"_

Walking to the bedroom only to see Yuki walk out of his, and fallow me into Tohru's and mine. I walked behind the changing screen.

"Yes Yuki can I help you"

Slipping on a pair of cut off's and a tank top showing off 2 inches of stomach.

I walked around the screen to see; Yuki with his back to me.

**"Yuki!"**

Jumping onto his back and giving him a hug; Surprising him.

"You **ARE SUCH** a gentleman"

He turned his head to look at me.

"How come **HE** gave you a Kimono?"

"I don't know?"

_"Was He nice?"_

"Of course for some reason he is nice it's really confusing. I don't know what it is but he is _attached_ to me"

"Everyone loves you"

I backed away from him; Blushing and looking away.

"Um **NO** _**and**_** WHY** would they _I'm _nothing special"

_"Yes you are"_

"Nope I'm not;** YOU** are"

Poking him in the nose one the _**'You are**_' Leaving him in there and skipping down the stairs; sitting in Kyo's lap.

**"HI! Kyo-Kitty"**

He was blushing 14 shades of red.

_"W-W-What is wrong with you;_ you are being very hyper it is kind of_ weird_"

Tohru came in grabbing my arm; grabbing an apple and pulling my up the stairs.

She came back down and sat at the table. Yuki and Kyo both spoke up.

"What is_ wrong _with Mayonaka?"

She jumped into attention.

**"OH** um when she gets really tired _she stresses her self _and becomes. . . _**Very**_ random and other various things"

She was blushing at my obvious lust that comes from the Fox Mistress, when I'm in that state of exhaustion.

~~~NEXT MORNING~~~

In the morning she was woken up by the growling of my stomach.

"Tohru _what happen _last night I'm starving"

After breakfast there was pounding coming at the door. I was practically sitting on Yuki. Thanks to Kyo's attempt to make a mad dash for the door. A small brunette came into the room. She was proclaiming her love for Kyo with the whole enchilada with dancing flowers and everything. The flowers turned into flames as she became pissed of.

**'**

**"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"**

I jumped into Yuki's lap afraid. Kagura was beating up Kyo. He placed his hand on my back. They were discussing her animal in the zodiac.

'Poor, Poor Kyo-Kitty'

I jumped out of Yuki's lap.

"I will make some tea"

We were gathered around the table drinking tea. I was holding an ice pack to Kyo's face, Ignoring Kagura and her angry looks to me. Kyo had his back to her. Not wanting to look at her. She started pouting at Kyo.

"You know Kyo if you would have called me, I would have not missed you so hard"

She said in a pout.

"Who said_ I forgot _maybe_** I**_ didn't want to call_ you_"

"Oh silly yes you did we are getting married after all"

'_Man talk about Bipolar'_

I jumped away from him when he turned to yell at her.

'The HELL is she yammering about'

_**"Since when?"**_

"You mean you don't remember when we were kids you asked me to marry you"

_**"Only cuz you were going to kill me if I didn't"**_

Then she started explaining how they made a good couple. Only because they could hug and he won't change. I was leaning against the table staring off into space. I was off in my head thinking of places I could hide to get away from her. I decided that I got to go into my little Orange garden. Hugging the guys and giving her a pointed look.

_"Really?"_

She **Charged** over to Kyo.

_"Kyo do you love me? Do you hate me? Because I love you more; then anything else in the whole wide world.** I really do I will prove it. **I will cook for you, anything I will even if you **cheat on me I can forgive a one time fling**, No one else love's you this much do they?** NO **just me we should always be together don't ya think?"_

That's when she **got **_**MAD**_**.**

**"I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT YOU THINK NOW SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT"**

**Then on top of a crazy girl; who I admire for her constant love and one track mind of Kyo, **Who looks like he was going to drop dead. Shigure decided to save Kyo by diverting her attention to us. _While I'm trying to make my great ESCAPE._

**'DAMN YOU TO THE TENTH CIRCLE OF HELL SHIGURE BURN THERE DUMMY'**

"Aren't you and Mayonaka something a cat lover yourselves Tohru"

Tohru slung her arm over my shoulder as I was headed for the door.

_"Yep_ that's us the Year of the Cat Fan Club"

**'DAMN** Tohru you're my sister can't you tell when I trying to escape'

Kagura her eyes glinted all evil like when she heard that.

"_**Rivals.**_ I not going to lose, Tohru what do you like about Kyo, because I like everything,** everything. **The good things, the bad things, I like them all. I love Kyo no mater what even when he-"

"**SHUT UP, THAT'S ENOUGH** one more word and _I'll"_

**"YOU'LL WHAT LOVE!"**

**'Ouch that HAD to HURT'**

"You should really call mercy Kyo"

Yuki popped up beside me and Tohru. Tohru decided to make HER escape.

**(Lucky)**

"I almost forgot about the laundry"

_**(Insert Kagura evil eye glint)**_

_"Laundry"_

I ran out the door into my garden of yellow, Orange and white changing in to my fox form. Tohru said that my fox she took over my body last night but I never left the bed

**(Sometimes she takes over my body and I will end up in some other room)**

But I** DID **change during night. She has little scratches on her back; nothing bad just from me hugging her in my sleep after I had changed. I saw the struggle from Kyo and **The BOAR **over his shirt. In his hasty get away; He almost ruined my garden. I saw Tohru was leaving for shopping. Changing and throwing on my cut off's and a tank top. Jumping out and onto Yuki's back I hugged him.

**"HI IM COMING TOO!"**

Yuki was smiling back at me. Yuki grabbed me knees giving me a piggy back ride.

_"Why?_ You hate shopping"

"She scares the flipping **H-E-double L** out of me"

I nuzzled into Yuki; he moved his face closer to mine nuzzling me back.

_**TIME SKIP**_

When we got home; the kitchen was destroyed.

"Kagura please let me and Tohru help you"

"No I want to do it"

We all were sitting at the table with everyone minus Kyo and Kagura.

**"TAKE OUT!"**

"Where is the other home wrecker?"

Shigure pointed to the roof for Yuki's answer. I took out my trash and went to the roof.

_"Hey there cheater"_

_**"WHAT**_. What do you mean?"

"You're going around kissing me _and_ getting married to somebody else I have NEVER been a Mistress before"

**"NO IM NOT; I'm not a cheater and you will become a mistress!"**

Lying on my back resting my head in his lap I looked up at him.

"I'm kidding silly_ Kitty_"

Reaching up and tapping his nose with my pointer finger.

"I'm amazed Kyo she is really **persistent** about loving you"

Laughing and talking. We had talked for awhile watching the moon.

"I have some Un-finished homework I have do goodnight love"

Kissing his forehead and dancing out of his reach as he tried to grab me in his arms. Laughing as I jumped down, I walked in to the house. Walking by and reaching out patting Shigure on the head.

"G-night Inu-San"

Walking up the stairs I met Yuki by the bathroom door. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Minty Prince Yuki"

He blushed and changed into a rat. Stopping and staring down at him I smiled big.

"Oh Yuki you are so **CUTE,** Well I mean in a manly sort of way, _Ya know."_

He just blinked giving me the cutest stare; Making me want to hug him.

"**OK, OK** don't give me that look mister"

Picking him up, and grabbing his clothes. I carried him into his room.

"You were headed into your room right?"

"Yes thank you Miss. Chiri"

Setting him on his bed and sitting on the ground so I could see him at eye level.

"Yuki _(Sigh)_ please call me Mayonaka, Or Foxy. Kyo does but that is kinda his nick name for me. You did call me that one day at school. Remember _Hottie Mc Hot, Hot"_

Smiling at him he did the cutest fidget thingy with his hands and legs.

"Yes _I remember_. . . . . Ok I will think of a name for you"

Standing up stretching

"Can you tell me in the morning I have to finish some work then head to bed"

"_How about now?"_

"Sure hit me with your best"

_~POOF~_

Turning away to give him privacy to change; Jumping at the feeling of his arms wrapping around me.

"Goodnight _Kitsune"_

Patting his hands and walking out the door; looking back at him before closing his door.

"Night _**Minty"**_

Laughing as I walked into the room. Not seeing Tohru I turned and Walked out of the room, down the stairs to see her laughing with Kagura. Smiling I sat by them.

"What are we doing that is **so fun?"**

Looking at the animal shapes; on the door I smiled hugging Tohru.

_"Awww look at your fox Tohru it's so cute"_

"Thanks sister"

Kagura gasped covering her mouth.

"You two are sisters?"

"Yeah but not **biological"**

Tohru giggled at my words. Kagura looked closer at me; leaning back away from her _very __**INTENSE **__stare._

"You have very_ beautiful _eyes"

Giving her a crooked smile I thanked her.

"Thanks I don't get **THAT** to often people find them_ weird"_

She got straight to the point.

"What is your_** relationship**_ with Kyo?"

Choking on my Saliva, Thinking about_ how _that was so gross what I just choked on is.

"Well we are_ just friends _that's all, He is a cat I'm a fox"

She gasped looking from Tohru's Fox shaped Paper thingy, to me and back.

"That's_ why_ you could hug them with out any_** ~POOFING~ I **_get it now"

"Yeah **YAY** no ~_POOF'S_~ around me"

Tohru got up kissing my forehead. Knowing where she was going with out asking. She was headed to the roof. I smiled knowing she would find a way to make him smile. She is just so love-able I look at Kagura.

"_Ya know_ Kagura if you just calm down Kyo might be more _excepting _of you"

"Ya think?"

"Yeah but that wont happen you** LOVE **him to much _huh?"_

"Yeah he is just going to have to be taught how to handle my love, well good night . . . . ._ Mayonaka right?_

"Yeah Mayonaka Mitsukai Chiri"

"Midnight Angel Dust, Cute"

"That is what my mom thought as well"

"What happened?"

"My Sire decided to do away with his sins"

She looked down at the ground.

"I'm** SO** sorry"

"Don't be all families have there problems"

_"GOODNIGHT"_

She flounced into the living room, to sleep. Sighing I touched the cat on the door. Then pressed my two fingers to my lips then to the rice ball Tohru had made. She made our whole make shift family on the door.

_'Funny; how things keep popping up Huh Tohru?'_

Walking up the stairs; finishing my work 6 pages of Math 'Yuck math'. Climbing into the bed and falling asleep. Dreaming dreams of my short but happy days with my mother; I miss her more everyday.

**TIME FOR A LITTLE BEHIND THE SCENES**

**MICKY: UM WOW A LOT OF INTERESTING THINGS TOOK PLACE TODAY!**

**MAYONAKA: UM HELLZ YEAH WAY TO MUCH STUFF**

**KYO: YEAH THANKS TO KAGURA I DID NOT GET TO SPEND HARDLY ANYTIME WITH MITSUKAI**

**MAYONAKA: YEAH MIC WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER IN?**

**MICKY: IT'S THE WAY THE SHOW GOES SO YEAH DON'T BLAME ME WRITE A COMPLAINT TO THE CREATORS **

**KYO: SO YOU'RE WRITING YOUR OWN STORY**

**MICKY: YES BUT . . . . . . JUST DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL COME TOGETHER NO WORRIES**

**YUKI (WALKS INTO THE EDITING ROOM) HELLO MICKY-SAN KITSUNE-CHAN AND STUPID CAT**

**KYO: WANNA START SOMETHING YA STUPID RAT (HE JUMPS SO QUICKLY TO START A FIGHT)**

**MICKY (PUSHES THERE BACKS MOVING THEM OUT SIDE TO FIGHT) MAYONAKA WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO THE HONORS?**

**MAYONAKA (JUMPS RAISING HER HAND ONLY TO BE INTERRUPTED BY SHIGURE)**

**INU-SAN: oohhhh LOOK AT ALL THE HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS**

**MAYONAKA(SHOVES HIM BACK) MICKY WOULD LIKE TO DISCLAIM ANYTHING BUT ME AND MY FATHER PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE SHE WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK NEED IMPROVEMENT THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY, NIGHT, MORNING WHAT EVER TIME IT IS!**


	7. Going Home and JerkFAces '

**OH OK sorry about the long wait had some issues with getting to watch the episodes.**

'

'

'

'

'

'

''

**Sorry again.**

**I DISCLAIM ANY AND ALL CHARATERS EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER MOM AND HER FATHER OK THANK YOU! BEACAUSE THEY BELONG TO ME AND ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THERE CREATORS. =( NOT ME**

'

'

'

'

'

' **FIXXED 4-2-12 (EDITED)**

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

The next Morning was spent getting ready for school. Saying good bye to Kagura was hard to say the least. It was funny watching her change into the boar. I smiled and waved at the mailman; such a sweet kid. I had trouble controlling Fox Mistress; as Kagura touched him while naked. That and Kyo walking into my room while I was only in my undergarments. He still has yet to look at me, what a goofball. Breakfast was normal Kyo's out burst and Tohru's worrying. Walking down the road to the school, I had inches closer to Kyo, Yuki was watching me, and listening to Tohru rattle on about school.

That was when Kagura realized she forgot to kiss him goodbye. She jumped on his back her lips reaching for his cheek, in an amazing stretch. In his surprise he grabbed on to me leaning forwards, due to the unexpected weight on his back. His lips touched mine. Kagura froze as did everybody else. We stood there blinking and looking at each other. He pulled away from my face and pushed Kagura away. Think she turned to stone. He brushed past me walking to the school. I turned and watched his back fade. I looked at Kagura.

"I don't think you are making much of an effort"

We all were walking to the school Yuki walking beside me. And Tohru worrying and fretting, wringing her hands. Looking at her, I reached back and grabbed her hands pulling her to me.

"Do not worry sister Kyo acts tough but he is a big softy, he is just shy"

"Yeah but his face ... He was mad"

"He was blushing sister I will find and talk to him"

Yuki was trying to grab my attention in a very subtle way, He grabbed my hand. Holding for two seconds and letting go.

"Tohru can you go find Uo and Hanna, tell them I want to have a sleep over soon"

"YEAH WE CAN TALK TO SHIGURE AND PLAN IT ALL OUT "

After her major excitement moment she bounced away, rattling off the things she would need. While in school I was looking for Kyo and Tohru went to the library. I found Kyo on the roof.

"Surprise; surprise you really need to find a new hiding spot. Kyo Kitty"

He hunched his back petting the cat in his lap.

"What are you doing up here?"

I sat down beside him touching shoulders.

"Cant I come and give my friend some comfort, after he was almost raped by a crazy love induced woman?"

"No. you can't"

I reached out grabbing the cat from his lap making Kyo freeze into stone. Setting the cat down, tapping its butt.

"Go home little fella"

Turning my body back to Kyo; placing my hands on his shoulder pushing him down to the ground. Laying at his side resting my head on his shoulder. Sometimes its good to have a voice in your head giving advice, all he needed was reassurance. His arms wrapped around me.

"What happened this morning?"

"Lots of crazy things at least now things will be quite"

Nuzzling into him I relaxed.

"I could not sleep good last night"

"You can always find me Foxy"

"I know but what would the others think"

"They don't have to know"

I sat up Kyo following because he was not letting go of me.

"I have an idea"

"What; I was comfy"

I smiled showing him my fangs; I knew he liked them from the shiver that ran through his body.

I grabbed his cheeks making him lean in closer. I brushed my lips lightly over his, in an upward motion, He leaned in closer. I faintly pressed them to the right side of his cheek. He leaned in a little closer making him fall on top of me. Laughing at the silliness, of his blush I leaned my head up, stretching and kissing him on the lips. He applied more pressure making it more romantic and less childish. We kissed again and again faster and faster till we were gasping for breath.

"Kyo we need to go to class"

He groaned and stood up grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. I slipped my hand from him; before he could look back I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist locking them at the ankles. I saw Yuki, and waved he laughed behind his hand. Whispering in Kyo's ear making him shiver, from my warm breathe on his face.

"I like it when you're bossy"

I hoped off his back sitting beside a Tohru who looked upset. I can tell I'm her sister. I saw the look Kyo and Yuki sent me, as my smile faded and I became serious. Raising my hand in the middle of the last period; the teacher looked up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I feel sick may I go to the bath room Sensei?"

"Yeah and take your sister she looks a little green too"

"Thank you, come Tohru"

In the girls room she told me everything. I was upset and changed back into my fox form, the mistress was very displease. The walk home was silent. Tohru kept me hugged to her body, I was her security fox. She sat down and broke the news. Kyo practically had steam coming out his ears. I would have teased him but I was too sad. Tohru got up to pack. I was still held to her chest, she told Yuki her thanks and all he could say was

"...Um...Anytime"

We walked around him to the bedroom. She was packing the books and Pictures, while I was pacing the floor. She was lost in thought. As we were standing outside the house, I changed back into my self. She was giving them the low down. I jumped forward giving Shigure a big hug.

"See ya later Inu-San"

I walked to Yuki, Wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Goodbye for now Prince Minty Yuki"

He had his hands on my waist, brought me in for another hug.

"Goodbye Beautiful Kitsune"

Pulling away I kissed his cheek; Handing him a folded notebook paper.

"Can you give this letter to Kyo, for me please?"

"Of course Kitsune"

We were about ready to leave.

"Good luck settling into your new home'

Tohru smiled.

"Thanks"

After getting to the house; we were greeted by the man and wife. We bowed in respect.

"It's nice to see you again"

"Well be did not expect to see you both so soon, you certainly don't waste anytime"

I wanted to smack the smiles off there high and mighty faces, Claw there eyes out and feed them to the crows. Grandfather came into the hallway; in all his totally cute old man-ness.

"Ah Tohru and Mayonaka, Welcome home"

We bowed and chorused together in the way he likes it when we talk.

"Hello Grandpa, it's good to be back"

We went to our room and started to unpack our meager belongings. I kept in a bag the shirt Kyo let me borrow the first night he was back... I was kneeling in front of Tohru; things were a bit uncomfortable in the family. Our thoughts were shattered by the snot nosed brat.

"Hey are you done putting your junk away or what?"

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm almost done"

She scared a good ten years of Tohru, I knew she was there; she was wearing a knock off slut perfume.

"I swear what's the use in moving into a bigger house if I'm going to get stuck sharing a room, just put you stuff where I can't see it"

I was growling Tohru looked at me, we were both thinking the same thing. This is going to be HELL. We were helping with dinner not knowing where they were putting things, we were SO lost. I hated the people. They had better hide the sharp pointy objects or they were going to get skewered, nasty people thinking they were better then everybody else. That night we were sleeping curled together. I was not changing into a fox around them.

We were stuck with most of the chores, lazy people, Stupid aunt and her husband. Don't even get me started on the daughter. BLEH.

Going to school was a bit awkward. We would say hello and that was the basics. I snuck off and found Kyo.

"Hey Kyo Kitty, I missed you so much"

I wrapped my arms around him. I sat my self into his lap.

"It's horrible there I HATE it"

"Then come back go pack your things and come back"

"I cant not with out Tohru, We can't leave It would look like we are disrespectful and awful, I can't take much more"

He squeezed me in a hug and kissed my cheek. I nuzzled into him. I could here Mistress fox in my head fanning her self 'Pervert fox' she rolled her eyes and settled down to hibernate flashing pictures of her killing the family. She is so nasty I LOVE IT.

"Things are horrible with out you, the both of you"

"Yeah tell me about it"

We had to leave our spot and make it back to class. I saw Yuki leaning against the wall Kyo walked ahead and I slowed down, He looked back at me and I motioned him along. I leaned next to him and stood there. He was lost in thought.

"A nickel for your thought"

He flinched and I looped my arm with his.

"I thought it was a penny for your thought"

I peeked into my pocket.

"Nope don't have a penny, just a nickel. You are out of luck Mr. Minty"

I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I missed you Yuki, and Kyo, and even Shigure trying to flirt with his horrible pick up lines"

He patted my back.

"How are things going at home?"

"I HATE that place it's not a home it's a jail, I told Tohru to hid the pointy objects or I will murder them"

He smiled at my obvious anger. We walked back into the class. Took our seats and made it through the class, I waved at the Sohma's and we made our way to work then back to the Hell Hole.

We were ironing there clothes. When someone stomped up the stairs, it was Aunts husband; I could tell he smelled like cheap soap and his wives perfume.

"Say I found these socks in my drawer, you put them there?"

The mini me in my head was jumping up and down screaming.

"IT WAS ME. ME I TELL YOU IT SEEMS TOA FIT YOUR STYLE"

The socks were grandpas purple with little weird designs. Tohru the sweetheart she is.

"Oh is that not right?"

"Do these really look like something I would wear?"

I nodded my head just enough so Tohru could see, but he would not notice.

"I'm sorry I must have thought they were yours"

He dropped his head,

"Oh I swear what's is the use, Make a note these are grandpas socks, remember that"

And he made his grand exit. I mimicked him. I hear Aunt calling from down stairs.

"Tohru can you spare a moment?"

I jerked my head to the door. She sighed.

"Uh coming"

I finished and could hear them talking about where the serving plates were. After dinner we got ready for bed, they went to sleep before we did. Tohru walked to the window and was looking at the moon. I could feel Mistress rise in power at the sight. She LOVES the full moon.

"Kyo is looking at the moon, Sweetheart"

I wrapped my arms around her and we laced our fingers together.

"H How did you?"

"I think about them everyday too, You not alone, Mistress misses them too, Yuki will be brushing his teeth, with that very minty tooth paste that burns my tongue, and Shigure might be working on his books, or slacking again"

The next day we walked into the school, Mistress was getting angry, she had been bottled up too long, she made me ~POOF~ We ran into Kyo. Well Tohru did I was in her backpack, She was carrying mine.

"Oh Hi there good morning"

Kyo was in a mood like us dragging your feet, hating life.

"Uh yeah hi"

Walking down the hall, I made my self smaller to hide under her hair. We ran into Yuki,

"Miss Honda, Good morning"

"And a good morning to you"

"So how is life at grandfathers' house?"

I peeked out and around the hall: CLEAR, I leaped off Tohru and into his arms, licked his cheek and he petted my head, scratching behind my ears.

"Of fine I guess, everyone is really nice to me, making me feel right at home"

"That's good sounds like your fitting right in"

He held me at arms length, and I ~POOF~ I was dressed, it happens when I use more magic, that keeps her in check better. His hands were on either side of my chest, He blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry guess it's a bit more non-awkward... Yeah when I'm a fox"

I blushed and covered my self. We went to class...BORING. We got back from work, I stopped at the door.

"Something is wrong, it smells funny"

Tohru laughed pulling me along.

"I will never get used to your nose sister"

We walked in the door to see Aunt holding papers and he husband sitting at the table, looking at some more. Tohru saying her greetings.

"Oh hello we are back for the day"

Aunt turned to us, I glared at her.

"Can you girls spare a moment?"

I glared my answer, and Tohru agreed.

"Sure"

"It's my understanding, that you have been living in a house with three men. Is that right?"

Her daughter decided to make he input.

"No way you were shacked up? Nice going"

The mother continued and Tohru was getting nervous. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. Resting my chin on her shoulder; His daughter started eyeing us, She better not be thinking what I think she was.

"I had a detective agency do some checking up on you two"

Her daughter was becoming very interested.

"Yeah no kidding, so those kind of things still exist now a days"

Tohru did not understand.

"I don't understand"

The lady's daughter was rambling on about herself. The mother continued.

"On account of our oldest son it's his dream to become a policeman, so you can see how it might cause a problem for him. Were anyone in his family to have a criminal record"

I heard to my left her husband make a noise in his nose, similar to a laugh. And the broad continue.

"At first I did think hiring a detective agency, seemed a bit extreme. Till I remembered how wild Kyoko was in her youth"

I started growling, but it was mute to not cause alarm. Tohru laced her fingers with mine. How dare she talk about our mother like that!

"Like mother like daughters, as they say. Or so I feared. Now, as long as you're living in this house, I have ask you not to do anything so reckless in the future"

The man stood and smiled a pervert's smile.

"Tell us girls living in a house with three guys. I bet you had all sorts of fun. Didn't you?"

Before I could slap him, I had left Tohrus' side taking a step to the JERK. A slap echoed in the room, Grandfather had beaten me to him. The man stood there blinking shocked. The first one to break the silence was the Aunt.

"Grandpa, What, What did you EH"

The little old man spoke.

"Don't you know how to do anything besides, Ridicule others? Girls I apologize. Please don't think poorly of them (TO LATE OLD MAN THERE MINE!) There just disagreeable folks by nature"

The squawking started they were trying to be heard.

"You can't do that"

"You can't call us that"

Things like that, JERKS! Tohru walked to the door and was headed out. I was one step behind her. Grandfather fallowed us.

"Girls, please understand this family is dear to me; and this is where I live. Even if they do say a few thoughtless things; I can tolerate it, However there is no reason for you to put up with it. To keep living here; Mayonaka your about to burst"

It was true I had been shaking all day. I had hovered Tohru, she keeps me in check, my rock. It must be wearing her down. Tohru jumped conclusions.

"You want us to"

"It's not like that; I'm not trying to chase you both out of here. Its just wasn't like Kyoko to put up with anything and you are her daughter, by blood or not. You understand? You mother was always more happy where she could spread her wings wide. You father would have said so too"

"My father really?"

Grandfather nodding his head smiling.

"So if there is somewhere you rather be my darlings, you can go"

He laughed when I smiled really big and jumped for joy. Tohru's words stopped me from bolting down the hall, to the bedroom.

"But that wouldn't be right how could; I be anything less then grateful for what I have. I have been blessed with a mother who loved me, a sister who is always there. Two wonderful friends Hanna and Uo. What more could I possibly want when I have people in my life who care about me. As much as they do. There are so many people who have been kind to me. Yuki and the others. And you. You've given me a place at your table, a roof over my head; I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I have so much to be thankful for right here, so where else would I rather be. Except I didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make me feel so lonely.

"There was still so much I hoped to learn about all of them.

I wanted us to go on eating our meals together, like a family. Where I could talk to them about so many things everything. The truth of it is; I didn't want to leave them at all. It felt like I belonged there. I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. I wanted to stay"

I was crying too, Man she can jerk my feelings around like no other. Yuki came in quite as a mouse

**:AN TeeHee a mouse LOL.**

"In that case why not come home"

"Yuki"

Everybody was standing in the hall. The Aunt Lady spoke up.

"Who is this?"

I was looking at Yuki; he smiled and winked at me. Kyo touched my back for a second, then grabbed Tohru's head as to not go ~POOF~

He gave me a side hug, still holding Tohru's Head.

"Come on lets go"

"Kyo? You're here too, but then"

I slipped forward knowing that Jerk face was going to say something. Tohru was trying to form a sentence; As Kyo was pulling her to the door. I stood beside Yuki.

"I hope you don't mind the door was unlocked so we let ourselves in. Can I find Miss Hondas things upstairs?"

"Now just a moment who are you? What is going on here?"

I smiled and put my elbow on his shoulder, leaning into him he smiled the smiled at them.

"Don't worry we will be out of your way before you know it"

Here comes Jerk faces turn.

"OH I get it now these must be the two guys the little tramps were shacking up with"

I flexed my knuckles, tapping into my mistress powers. I sharpened my nails. Yuki slowly walked up to jerk face.

"Don't you ever talk about Miss Honda or Mayonaka, that way again? You lowlife"

I right hooked his face with an open hand. My nail left four perfect scratches. I grabbed Yuki and pulled him upstairs, grabbed our bags. We never unpacked. I laughed as I saw them running around looking for bandages. I tossed them a roll on out way out. I kissed Yuki's cheek.

"I'm so Happy Minty Prince"

"I'm glade Kitsune"

I saw Tohru crying and asking to go home, Kyo was panicking, looked at me and Yuki standing with bags. He grabbed Tohru.

"So walk already, I'm not going to drag you the whole way"

He was leading Tohru when I ran up behind him laughing, and jumped on his back. I nuzzled into his neck, smelling. Yuki held Tohru's other hand and we saw Shigure waiting on the porch. We and Tohru kicked the boys out of the kitchen; while we made dinner. It was so nice; And peaceful. I sighed after eating, and laid back on the floor. Shigure looked at me and my three inches of exposed flesh.

"Did they not feed you Mayonaka?"

"They did I did not like it, Why?"

"Not be rude but I can see your ribs"

Kyo and Yuki jumped up looking over the table.

They started panicking. I groaned when Kyo was trying to shove food in my face.

"Stop it I'm full, I don't need to eat more. It happens this time of year anyway, when I'm stressed. Tohru can vouch for me"

They looked at her.

"Yeah she gets this way around new years, too. I'm always sad when she leaves, but she always comes back January first"

"Where do you go?"

Yuki asked.

"Somewhere, it always changes"

Tohru and I cleaned up. I left Tohru after she fell asleep, and went to the roof. I laid beside Kyo. Kissed his cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

_**THE END!**_

_**Well that is that not comments from the cast, today they are celebrating the Return of the beloved girls. So sorry it is shorter but hey I have read some really short chapters.**_

_**Thank you for reading it.**_


	8. Friends,Games,POOFING,and Kisses?

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! ITS SO SAD T-T ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL.**

'

'

'

'

'

'

**AUTHOR NOTE!'**

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**WANT TO BE IN A CHAPTER I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN. SEND ME A DESCRIPTION OF YOU CHARACTER AND THE DL AND I CAN PUT YOU IN A CHAPTER OR TWO!**

'

'

'

**On with the chapter.**

The next day was relaxed. Kyo was being a baby, when I left to go back into my bed with Tohru. Funny boy he is. Tohru was asking for permission for the sleep over. I was sitting in Uo's lap when Tohru told them everything. She flipped out. It was funny till she jumped up. I landed on my butt laughing at her face.

"**WHAT. . . . .SO NOT ONLY WERE YOU LIVING IN A TENT, BUT NOW YOU MOVED INTO PRINCE YUKI'S HOUSE seriously" **

"Yes. Im sorry for not saying anything about it sooner, it was a lot that happened. See look at sisters ribs that's proof too"

They looked.

"But everything is fine now, and there all really nice people, So there is nothing to worry about"

Hana stopped munching on her chips long enough to say her part.

"This is defiantly a bolt out of the blue, I wonder. How the Prince Yuki fan club will react when they hear the news"

They went back to pondering. Uo was the first to break hers out.

"I thought it was strange how you have been spending so much time talking with The Prince and Orange Top lately. Now I understand"

She looked sad so I kissed her cheek and climbed on her back. That always seem to make her feel better. Hana wrinkled her Chip bag.

"Perhaps we should have them invite us over. Id liked to see for my self wether or not this is a suitable environment, for the both of you to be living"

"Hey great idea, lets check it out right now"

"Wait if we show up un-unexpectedly they may not serve snacks"

"Ooh another good point, you're two for two. Ok then we'll stay over tomorrow night"

They had migrated of the blanket and was standing by the fence. I was falling asleep on Uo. Tohru dropped her head.

"Wait... ok"

Haha we broke apart going to our classes. That afternoon Shigure was cleaning the house. Singing his Highschool Girls Song.

"Ah I cant help but wonder what kind of girls these friends of Tohru are"

Kyo who was resting his head on his palm.

"A Yankee and Psychic"

We heard the door Tohru jumped up.

"Oh there here"

Shigure was froze. I laughed at him.

"Shigure you are such a dork, We are not normal, Im not normal. Tohru is special, What made you think we would hang out with the normal boring school kids"

Kyo expressed his worry, about this whole thing.

"Im thinking this was a bad idea"

Yuki retorted back with.

"Just don't so anything stupid"

"That goes double for you, Ya damn Rat"

Shigure in a stroke of seriousness stated his order slash warning.

"Yes, all of us would do well, to be careful while there here. Cause I wonder if either these girl were to find out about the family curse, what would happen. You think. At the very least I suppose that Tohru would no longer be allowed to stay in this house. Well either way something is bound to turn out"

He started laughing at him self. I sighed at his attitude. Yuki decided to say his thoughts.

"You just like to hear yourself talk don't you"

Hana came in, with the group fallowing.

"There's a dog"

We all froze at the statement. Then she pointed behind us.

"Over there"

And there was a dog in the door way it barked and ran off. Kyo was holding his heart and I was panting, and Yuki was holding his forehead, Shigure laughed"

"Yes that's a dog haha"

We all sat down, I moved over to sit between Yuki and Kyo. Tohru took the head of the table, along with Shigure at the opposite. Uo and Hana took another side. Tohru jumped into introductions.

"So these are my friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima"

"Hey"

"A pleasure"

Shigure was the first to speak.

"Yes welcome, welcome make yourselves right at home"

He started laughing and then Uo got right down to business.

"Hey sweet Chiri, Say its Shigure right? This is your place, so what do you do to pay the rent around here?"

"Oh me, Im a writer, well a novelist actually"

Tohru jumped at the ready surprised.

"Did you say you're a novelist?"

Uo asker her why so looked so shocked. I had to admit I was surprised, Then again he was so dramatic, Im quite surprised her was not a actor.

"Why heck are you so surprised?"

"This is the first she's heard of it"

Hana answered Uo, for Tohru. Tohru admitted she had no idea.

"Right I really had not idea"

I decided to say something.

"Im surprised he is not a actor, Im mean he IS so dramatic like a little girl"

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. Kyo laughed. And Shigure pouted for a second. Yuki asked him a question to clear things up.

"What was it again, Fine literature. Or something"

"U-huh, that's right this sort of story"

He pulled out a little sex romance story. Everybody was shocked. I was too, but I take things better then them apparently.

"Oh Im sorry my mistake, this is my real work"

He held up a second bigger green book, next to the one with a cute blonde on the cover. He waved the little book around.

"This was something I did for fun"

"So it makes it ok to write that dime store smut"

Uo yelled. Kyo did too.

"You're a sick-o Ya know that"

Yuki sighed, ever the calm one.

"What were you thinking?"

Tohru oblivious the gross-ness of the book.

"Shigure that amazing, To think I know someone as important as a novelist"

I started laughing at her cuteness. Yuki decided to keep her in check.

"Careful Miss Honda you don't want to inflate his EGO to much"

I laughed even harder, and leaned against Yuki, What can I say Im a leaner.

"It cant get any bigger, Yuki it will explode"

Kyo looked at us then Shigure.

"Like his head could get any bigger then it already is"

Shigure wanting to find out about the girls.

"Enough about me, why don't you tell us about yourselves"

Nobody saying anything, Shigure gave them a push.

"You could tell us about how you met Tohru"

Uo being her asked him a question first.

"What, Serious"

"Im sure we'd all like to hear, Right Yuki right Kyo?"

I was sitting up now and Kyo leaned back so I faced Yuki, gave him a smile as Kyo and I leaned back to back. They were bored till Tohru said.

"Uo saved me"

We all looked up. Tohru binging Tohru started in the middle of something in her head.

"Hey pinhead, you better not step on those ... You"

Then she stopped and sat there.

"Wait let me back up, This one time in middle school I dropped all my notes in the hall."

Then she fell silent. Shigure decided to stat at the silence.

"What have I done"

Something clicked and Uo remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember, I guess I could get a little. rough, back then"

"You were still a Yankee then right?, and teaching Mayonaka how to fight, after she got beat up"

The boys looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Right I started running with them back in the fifth grade"

"You always used to wear those masks all the time"

"I had my eyebrows thinned out, I wore those long skirts"

Hana spoke up, She was reading Shigure's book.

"Your forgetting You still do those things now Arisa"

"I guess your right"

She started laughing. Then Shigure decided to describer her and could not come up with anything but Spunky. Kyo told Shigure about his distaste for him.

"You're a sick bastard"

Hana spoke to herself.

"How sad love doomed from the start"

"Your actually reading that crap?"

Shigure asked her how she like the smut.

"You reading that, Im flattered what do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think"

She scared him stiff.

"When is volume two coming out?"

Uo crossed her arms.

"Can we nock it off with the books OK?"

Tohru made me jump awake,

"I know something we can all do, Wait here"

I moved and Kyo fell over. I looked down at his face, he was blushing. I poked his nose, I looked at Yuki when he went stiff. He was glaring at Kyo. Uo looked at me.

"I never gave you a hug, Come here"

Kyo got up blushing. I walked over and sat beside her, She wrapped her arms around me squeezing me.

"Man you need to eat more"

I laughed.

"Yeah if I did eat more I would puke from eating to much"

Hana hugged me too. Shigure asked Hana.

"So Saki you never told us how you met Tohru"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Shigure got all scared.

"Oh that's ok as long as your friends now"

"We were in middle school, and I was transferred into Tohrus class"

"Oh is that so"

Shigure looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Yes you see at my previous school, I caused something of a disturbance"

He jumped away.

"That's interesting but I just remembered I have some work to do. So it you kids will excuse me"

He ran down the hall into his office. Uo told the boys while she played with my hair. How she was surprised about how we were fitting in. Uo was talking and I was remembering in my head all the things she was saying. Like a video was playing for my brain.

I remember the grave, I remember Uo staying with us. The night they came Kyoko and Uo coming home with cuts a bruises. I came out of it and hugged her.

"We are to good friends, we are not like that"

Kyo backed me up.

"Nah there not like that, Tohru is not the kind of girl to worry about that"

Yuki did too.

"They are girl who put others well being before there own"

I smiled at them.

"Thank you"

Tohru came in the room.

"Sorry it took so long, I hope you all ready to play. Rich Man Poor Man"

Yuki looked shocked. I moved into my spot between the boys.

"Ah that's a fine Idea Tohru"

Then we got to hear the smack down between Uo and Kyo.

"Ok how about we pick it up where we left off. I don't think I got to finish making a fool out of orange top here"

"Yeah talk it up, but this time when I win you have to dye your hair black"

"Oh when you lose you have to bleach all the dye out of your hair, and leave it white"

"It naturally this color!"

"Is that right"

Hana asked.

"That's right"

Was the only comeback he had.

Tohru handed the deck to Yuki.

"Yuki would you like to shuffle the cards?"

He stuttered for a moment.

"Uh Sure"

In the middle of the game when Kyo was doing something. I was smiling on Uo's back. Showing off my fangs. They like to sparkle. Kyo and Uo got so verbal. Wow they amaze me. Kyo jumped up. Uo quick to fallow. They we dancing, I got of Uo and sat down. Watching laughing at them. I could record this and make a lot of money.

They were moving back and forth. Till they bumped chests.

~~~POOF~~~~~~~

Yuki looked up, Tohru gasped, Hana stopped shuffling the cards. Yuki broke the silence, I was looking at Kyo. I stood up. And started doing the potty dance.

"Gotta go be right back"

"Is something wrong miss Uotani?"

"Um no"

"Ok good seemed like things were getting pretty heated, there for a minute"

Kyo met me outside the door, I grabbed him. Tohru spoke up.

"I know till they get back from the bathroom, why don't we play a quick game of sevens"

I heard a thump, coming from inside the house, and Yuki come running out in mouse form. The boys were glaring at each other. I had changed into fox form to stay clean under the house. Yuki was sitting on my back. I was teasing Kyo by nipping his tail. He changed back, and I covered my eyes. I heard another ~POOF~ it had to be Shigure. Kyo got dressed and walked into the house. I heard a ~POOF~ I looked at my back to Yuki.

"That was quick"

"Stupid Cat"

I heard Shigure barking causing a distraction. Yuki changed he was kind of heavy.

"Sorry Kitsune"

I had ~poof-ed~ back to make it more equal weight. Now Im laying on the ground and a naked boy on top of me. Yeah not awkward at all.

"Its ok you a lot less heavy this way"

He was looking at me. I looked at him.

"You have nice eyes Yuki, can you get dressed now please"

He blushed bright enough I could see in the dark. Before he could move, I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

"For being a gentleman Yuki"

He got dressed and left I changed into my fox form and crawled out and changed back to see Kyo hiding my the door. Yuki told Tohru that 'Spot' was hungry. She took Shigure into the kitchen and I picked up Kyo and was petting his back. I peeked around the corner and saw Tohru and Yuki collied, Crap I moved the purring Kyo and changed back fast. I grabbed Yuki in my mouth as Tohru missed and squeezed all the filling out the Jelly Bun she thought was Yuki.

"Nice catch Tohru"

Uo complemented her. Then Hana said.

"Although most of them still fell on the floor"

Uo looked at the door where she saw my tail.

"Hey Tohru is that Mitsukai?"

"Yeah it is she still hangs out from time to time"

Shigure walked out front, and Yuki and Kyo fallowed him. I licked Yuki.

"It's a good thing I brush my teeth and you bathe, other wise that would have been really gross"

Yuki had turned red.

"Im sorry you had to do that"

I pushed him with my nose.

"Its ok did you see how hard she squeezed that bun?"

"Yeah Im glad she did not catch me"

Tohru called me into the living room. I acted like I had not seen her is a long time. And jumped on her.

"Tell them I had to go to the library ok?"

She laughed and looked at the girls.

"I forgot Mayonaka had to run to the library for a book for one of her classes, she will be back in time for dinner"

"Ah bummer she is my good luck charm"

I laid on one of the mats. I heard the pounding feet, of a dog and a cat. Uo almost stepped on Kyo, Shigure grabbed him. I stood up ran to the front door and looked outside. I started laughing in my annoying fox laugh. I rolled onto my back. Uo ad Hana thought I wanted my belly scratched. I had to admit it felt nice.

I pretended to hear another fox and ran off into the woods and came back to the house as a human. We had a fun dinner.

That night I slept on the roof with Kyo. I felt sick, Uo kept adding food to my plate. Kyo was rubbing my stomach. In the morning I was in the kitchen making breakfast with Tohru. Yuki came in half asleep. Kyo froze at the look on Yuki's Face.

"Uh hey Yuki are you.."

Yuki put his head on Kyo's shoulder, He really was not a morning person. Kyo was freaking out. Tohru laughed.

"I see your having a hard time waking up as usual"

Kyo ground out a quite scream of.

"Yeah, yeah just keep moving will ya"

Yuki came over to me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I thought he fell asleep again he took a deep breath. My hair was still wet, from my shower. I had to take one bad. I woke up before the sun, I woke up to empty out my stomach. Scared Kyo. Really bad. Yuki kissed my neck before turning to Kyo. After his rant about beating Yuki, and how Yuki holds back when he is awake.

Yuki punched Kyo in the cheek.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL OUT OF IT"

"Your stupid voice woke me up, and Mayonaka smells really good"

"FINE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE DAMMIT, AND DON'T SMELL HER! ASLEEP OR NOT ME AND YOU RIGHT NOW. IM GOING TO MOP UP THIS KITCHEN WITH YOU FACE"

"How can you talk about this nonsense, So early in the morning"

I was so focused on the fight, I jumped into Yuki he held me bridal style. I was startled by Hana stating that Yuki, and Kyo were like a cat and mouse. Uo joined in the conversation.

"A cat and mouse, that is what they are like"

"Ya think"

"They way they are fighting, Like a cat in mouse in the old cartoon"

"Yeah something other and Jerry"

Yuki put me down and I moved to bust myself in the kitchen.

"So you two don't get along do you?"

"I suppose not"

Hana made her next statement clear, Crystal clear.

"Even so this seems to be a pleasant enough house. Which is good because if had been a poor environment for Tohru, and Chiri to be living in, There are many thing I would have to do to correct it. Yes many things. But I can see that the two of you have fine electric signals. Oh you didn't know did you? That's even better I think"

Uo pulled me into a side hug and they both hugs Tohru and I. Uo finished the threat.

"Well Im sure you do your best will be nice"

"To the girls I mean"

"We will come by for another visit soon"

"Yes soon I want to learn more about the Sohmas strange Electric signals"

"OK now how about breakfast"

"Yes breakfast"

Uo and Hana moved in the dinning room. Kyo was shouting his displeasure.

"Hey, Hey you got to be kidding them damn girls are taking over"

Tohru jumped to there defense.

"I know It must seem that way, but they mean well. You'll see Uo and Hana are really, really good people. So Please?"

I brought out my hurt fox look, and showed them the eyes. Kyo sighed and caved.

"Fine, whatever"

Yuki caved second.

"After all they are your friends right?"

She laughed.

"Right"

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Yay new chapter yup. Yay

"No character updates. But I disclaim everything. Except Mayonaka and her mean evil father.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'Please, rate and review.


	9. Fairs,Rabbits,Hatori, and NIGHTMARES!

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! ITS SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL.**

'

'

'

'

'

'

**AUTHOR NOTE!'**

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**WANT TO BE IN A CHAPTER I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN. SEND ME A DESCRIPTION OF YOU CHARACTER AND THE DL AND I CAN PUT YOU IN A CHAPTER OR TWO!**

'

'

'

**On with the chapter**

'

'

'

'

'

'

I was sitting in the bedroom with Tohru. I had already been up and brushed my hair, teeth and gotten dressed. I was watching her run around the room. Mumbling to herself about the festival that was starting today. I got up, and headed for the door.

"Im doing down stairs to wait ok sister?"

"Ok be ready in a minute"

I sat on the couch next to Kyo. I leaned over to him, resting my head in his lap.

"Tired"

"Yeah"

"Why"

I sat back up, and sent him a glare that made him scared.

"I was up last night with you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that was a fun practice fight"

"And it's a new moon"

"Oh yeah"

I laid back down till Tohru came running down the stairs ready to go"

we were sitting in class, Yuki was up front and speaking to the class.

"Im please to announce the health inspections have been completed. We have been given permission to open our riceball stand, all that's left to decide is what flavor riceball's we liked to sell. Any suggestions you have on the matter will be more then welcome"

I looked at Tohru, her face was blank. 'Funny how things keep turning up huh?' She stood and raised her hand. I cocked my head to the side.

"Well what is we made three flavored Riceball's. We can use three different ingredients and it will be like getting three riceball's in one. It could be fun"

Yuki smiled.

"How nice, a fine idea"

The head girl of Prince Yuki fan club made her statement know.

"Eww I think You mean how disgusting, no way"

The read head leaned back in her chair, and I sent a glare her way.

"Like if you had, Salmon, Miso and Pickled Plum all mixed together"

The head girl looked sick at the thought.

"That's the sickest thing in the world"

Uo stood up and grabbed her steel pipe, putting it through her desk. I was sitting on top of my desk. I growled at them. While Uo pitched the threat.

"It couldn't be any sicker then your crappy attitudes, Could it?"

She was shaking as she asked a question.

"Don't they have rules against bringing lead pipes to school?"

Kyo wanted to make a fight..over ...riceball's

"I say we make it a Riceball Battle"

A random boy, who had been looking at me for a week turned to Kyo.

"A battle?"

I crossed my leg over my other. He quicked a glance at my gams. And Kyo kept talking making a fist, boy did he love a fight.

"One on one, One round no holds bar. Even if they get bloody noses or pull each others arms off, They have to fight for the prize. RICEBALL!"

Everybody in class said it together.

"NO WAY"

I laughed.

"Kyo your cute"

He smiled.

The one boy looked at me again, He was starting to creep me out. So I broke the ice.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you during break?"

I pursed my lips, I thought.

"Yeah why not"

He sat back down and turned around. Yuki gave his thought.

"What about a hit, or miss?"

His assistant looked at him.

"Interesting"

"We will have a special offer, anyone who buys three Riceball's can choose a fourth for free. We will have some misses thrown in. Made with some strange ingredient"

Everybody liked the idea. Kyo started to get mad.

"Oh sure, so your going to fallow what ever dumb idea he says"

They were all gathering around Kyo I moved away from all the boy bodies. They were teasing Kyo. I saw the sour look on Yuki's face. I walked over to his desk. I patted his back. Giving him some comfort knowing he was upset about Kyo having friends and being comfortable, around normal people. He was getting ready to head to his meeting. Kyo got mad again while everybody was asking yuki questions, like rabid monkeys.

I saw the cats making Kyo bristle at peoples looks. He yelled and ran out of the room. It was quite funny I leaned against Yuki, holding my stomach. He whispered in my ear.

"Its not funny"

I whispered right into his ear.

"Yeah imagine if I was crowded by foxes in a room where I only know the secret"

He gave a small short laugh.

"See funny"

I then ran out of the room after Kyo. When I got there Tohru was leaving off the roof.

"Hey sister I will be to lunch in about 15 minutes ok?"

"Ok I will save you a seat"

She left us alone on the roof. I kneeled behind Kyo then jump forward slightly. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Hey there love my love Kyo Love"

He shivered and grabbed my arms pulling me into his lap.

"Eww don't talk like that you sound like Kagura"

haha I laughed, and poked his nose.

"Silly that's why I did that"

I spent my 15 minutes with Kyo and then headed off to lunch. Kyo was really confusing sometimes he would kiss me and be all dominating and loving. Then like to day he just sat with me in his lap, and he let me leave with out a kiss. Before I got off the roof I called to Kyo.

"Kyo Kitty"

"Yeah"

He turned around just in time for me to drop him to the ground. I sat up straddling his tummy. I pinned his hands, and flashed him my fangs. I felt his body shiver beneath me. It made my grin split my face.

"You were going to let me leave with out a kiss?"

He stuttered turned red and said nothing.

"You are being a bad lover my friend"

He remained quite. I got a idea. I released his hand balancing myself by placing my hands on his chest.

"Maybe Yuki can satisfy my kissing needs?"

I pounced off of him and ran off the roof. I could hear his feet pounding after me, that spurred me on faster. I jumped off the roof and down to the next level. I jump form there to the ground, laughing. I could hear him gaining. Pushing my legs hard and faster. I dodged kids and could hear Kyo doing the same. I saw Yuki.

"Yuki!"

He turned his head and gasped when he saw me coming full speed.

"Ha ha save me Yuki"

I jumped and he braced himself. Using my fox skills I barely touched him, as I swung around his shoulders hiding behind him. Giggling like I was overdosed on laughing gas. Yuki tripped Kyo, he landed on his back. I pounced again. This time on Kyo. Pinning his hands down.

"Pinned ya again, you lose"

"I never_"

He was cut off by my lips.

"Say IT I win"

"You win"

I kissed his cheek and patted it. Uo came over.

"Nice job girl, You have some major speed"

I flopped onto my back, panting.

"Yeah that was fun"

Yuki extended his hand helping me onto my feet. The boy from class came over.

"Hey Miss Chiri?"'

"Yeah, Og hi.."

"Dai"

"Yeah Hi Dai"

Kyo stood up leaning on his knees. I patted his back and I fixed my skirt real fast.

"I wanted to know if I could take you out to dinner?"

"Huh?"

Kyo and Yuki, plus me all said at the same time.

"You know as a date, your really pretty, and funny. I saw you laughing with the track team, and you are friends with really cool people"

"Um, yeah...see I uh"

I had not excuse, but work and I got off early tonight too.

'DAMN'

"I have to work tonight and my father is really strict"

"You don't have a father Miss Chiri, I remember they day in first grade when you were called into the office"

I narrowed my eyes, at him and he took a step back.

"That man was no father, The man Im living with now is more of a father, then that, ... THAT sperm donor"

He bowed and apologized.

"Im very sorry miss Chiri, Its just I have admired you from a afar for so long now"

"Yes well keep admiring then. I have to go"

I stalked away from the crowd. I heard a punch then another and another. Turning to look I raced back into the group, and grabbed Kyo off of him.

"What is going on?"

Yuki grabbed Dai by the collar holding him off the ground.

"Don't you ever say words like that again, about her. She is so much more then that. You wont ever look her way again, or you will _regret_ it"

Uo grabbed him and dragged him away, the crowed dispersed to gossip. I looked at a ridged Kyo, he kissed my forehead and walked away. I looked at Yuki.

"What happened?"

"He said some very undignified things about you. Things that should never be said about anyone especially you Kitsune"

"Oh thank you Yuki"

I kissed the right side of his cheek, kissing the hidden kiss. As I walked away watching from the corner of my eye, as he blushed and touched his lips. I laughed and walked to my last class of the day. On our way to work, Tohru and I were talking. I was worried my mistress had been really quite. Was it because, she was mad that I was flirting with.. two boy's? ... She is a Kyo FAN laughing in my head she growled and continued think about that loving cat.

After work I told sister I had to meet up with a friend. She smiled and waved, I made my way down the almost deserted road. The headlights were bright in there reflections in my eyes. I walked to the barred gate. They were padlocked for the night. Walking along the wall. I found the area. Where the trees were thicker. Reaching high I grabbed the branch. One hop two hop three and pull. I hefted myself up, and over the limb. Landing in a silent thump. I undressed and changed into my fox.

I walked along the garden, and onto the porch. I stopped to look at the moon, before stepping onto the stair, I scratched at the door. Pushing with my nose I wedged it open far enough to squeeze in. Walking to the bed where he laid, amazing how he could look so sweet asleep. I crawled up onto the bed, laying down I licked his cheek.

His eyes fluttered then slitted open. He patted my head and in a croaky voice whispered.

"Your late, Little Fox"

I rolled my blood gold eyes.

"I waited, I must have fallen asleep"

I looked at him and walked into the bathroom, grabbed the robe he saved for me. Slipping behind the changing curtain. I changed back, slipping my arms into the silk, it raised goose bumps as it slithered along my skin. Walking over and laying down again.

"Hello Akito"

"Fox, I've missed you"

"You miss me when I use the bathroom"

Laughing at his possessiveness.

"How was work"

"Horrible as usual, we had three floors. Three out of four rooms had some sort of party. Loads upon loads, for beer cups and garbage"

"Gross"

"Yeah at least we had a team of maids to help out this time"

"How was school"

Rolling onto my stomach Looking at him. From my crossed armed pillow. (For silly people a crossed arm pillow is where you lay Your head on Your arms)

"Interesting, some stalker I have, asked me out. Told him no. Guess he started talking behind my back. Kyo punched him, Yuki threatened him. Uo my other friend, took him to a very dark place. Sad part is, I never got to hit him."

He leaned on to his arm. Closed to my face.

"You can not date anyone"

"Says who?"

"I said so"

"Why not"

"Your mine"

"Claiming me, will only push me father away. Do you really want that?"

"No"

"Ok good I have to go and do homework, We have a riceball festival in the morning I have to be baking early. Im pushing my sleep as of now"

"Have Hatori drive you home"

"No he will be sleeping right now. I cant ask that of him"

"You can or I will"

"Fine you win"

He smiled and sat up. Leaning to the edge of the bed he tossed his legs over.

"Good I always win, now kiss me and leave"

Goodness sakes my poor lips must feel like slut's, kissing all these lips. Poor things will need some therapy, _**Kyo therapy**_. I leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Bye Akito see you some other time"

Walking across the compound over to the doctor hut. Knocking on the door seeing that the lights were still on. Hatori opened the door and gave me that Hatori smile, that was not really a smile.

"Mayonaka what a pleasant surprise. to see you here so late"

"Yeah ya know I was in the neighbor hood. Stalking the turf doing the usual things like Getting orders from Akito"

"What kind of orders?"

"Oh you know simple ones about asking you for a ride"

"Of course I can give you a ride"

"Ok that would be nice, you get the car and I will get my clothes"

Changing into a fox leaving the robe behind, I ran to the tree's changing and putting on my school uniform. Meeting Hatori and getting dropped off over at home.

"Thank You"

Walking into the house straight to bed. Tohru was already in bed, I striped down to my sports bra and boy boxers. I heard the door slid open, I was standing half naked in the middle of the room. Turning to look, it was Kyo and he made a new shade of bright red. Slipping the long tank top on over my head. Turning and wrapping my arms around him. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me.

"Take me to the roof, Im tired. And my lips need Kyo Therapy"

"Kyo Therapy?"

"Yes Akito made me kiss him, and I need to wash that away. With your sweet kisses"

He packed me to the roof and set me down and wrapped a blanket around me. He held me in his arms. I leaned back resting my head against his shoulder. He tipped his head forward, and touched his lips to mine. Covering them with his velvet caress. We broke apart and took a breath.

"Kyo I don't want anybody but you"

"I want the same thing"

I grabbed his cheeks, pulling him to me. Twisting around and Laying on top of him, kissing him, sliding my hands into his hair. Feeling his travel up my back, hugging me closer. Pulling apart gasping for air, sliding off him. Leaving my left leg across his waist, and my left arm playing with his hand. We were laying under the blanket.

"Do we tell the others?"

Kyo took a deep breath.

"Lets see if they can find out"

I feel asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. Rising with the sun we made breakfast for everybody. Tohru came down the stairs frantic. She grasped me in to her arms crying.

"Tohru what's wrong?"

"I was scared you never came home last night"

"She started rambling on about me being kidnaped or that my father came again. Stopping he before she got onto the subject of my fathers random yearly visits usually happen around new years.

"Tohru I slept on the roof, I got in late and I wanted to talk to somebody. Kyo was already up and I fell asleep on the roof"

"Oh, ok that makes me feel so much better"

We all sat down and before I could take a seat. Yuki who was half awake stumbled into me, I laughed as he mumbled into my neck. Kyo bristled but then, with him realizing, that Yuki had done the same to him a few times. Plus the fact that Yuki was half asleep. He calmed down. I patted Yuki on the hands. That had wrapped around my middle.

"Yuki breakfast"

"YEAH YA DAMNED RAT GET OVER HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST"

Yuki stumbled away from me, and sat down almost falling off his chair. After getting ready for school, Tohru and Yuki took the lead walking and talking about the school bazaar. It was quite funny the teasing that Kyo got about being the cats master. Standing beside Kyo, I looked at the boys.

"Quit talking and fix it look its lop-sided"

I smiled at Kyo, winked and walked off. I heard the boys asking if we were dating. His response was a grin.

"why you want a chance at her?"

"Yeah she is so hot"

one of the guys answered, the rest silently agreed.

"Yeah I remember what happen to the last guy that asked her out. Just about lost his man hood"

They gulped.

"Really?"

Came boyish squeaks.

I snuck up behind them, making sure to keep touching distance away. Smirking as I scared them.

"Yeah, and he screamed like a little pansy too so funny when he started to cry"

The jumped and almost peed there pants. Laughing getting out a giggle a.

'kidding but I did traumatize him for life'

I walked over to the girls setting up things. I saw Yuki get asked by the girls to wear a dress... WAIT WHAT ... 'Yup I was right it was a dress, poor Yuki I was standing beside Tohru while everybody was taking pictures of Yuki, Tohru was sweating and fretting.

"Chill sister its not you, he is embarrassed that's all"

Kyo backed me up in a very Kyo way.

"Yeah don't worry my guess is that its more embarrassment then he can stand, having to dress up like that. He already has a big enough complex over that girly face of his"

Hearing a familiar voice among the crowd.

"YUKI! Yuki you look like a girl"

Kyo stood from where he was sitting.

"What the hell, what is that little brat doing here?"

"Must be here with Hatori"

I said looking around. As Kyo was Talking about the child that was perched around Yuki's shoulders. It was Momiji Sohma he must be here with Hatori. Tohru looked at him.

"So you know him then"

Hatori walked into the room.

"Momiji, you are not to go running off by your self. Yuki, Kyo I see your both looking well"

"Hatori"

Yuki was shocked, to see Hatori. Momiji ever so glad to take the spot light.

"Hello there Im Momiji Sohma, and this guy here with me is Hatori Sohma. And Yeah were two of Yuki's and Kyo's relatives"

The school girls were loving it. More Sohmas to go around. Tohru looked at Kyo and I again.

"Yeah that's right, but never mind that. Momiji what is that bastard Hatori doing here"

'Kyo can be such a brat sometimes. I don't blame him though, he is the one to erase memories.'

I was looking at Hatori. And then crowd of girls milling around staring at the handsome doctor. Me Myself wanting to stay out of this as much as possible. Hatori pulled out his stethoscope, to check Yuki's Lungs.

"Hatori is a doctor"

Kyo answered. Hatori looked at me.

"Akito wants you to have a check up next week"

I stupidly pointed my finger at myself. He nodded his head. Kyo being defensive about me because of our status.

"What why?"

"Akito has been really sick, and was worried about her catching something after her visit"

He nodded his head in understanding.

"So why is he here?"

Came a quite question from Tohru. I tuned out the conversation about Yuki and his Asthma, been there heard it. I heard Hatori say something about Tohru being ordinary. I looked at him and growled.

"Hatori!"

Yuki was so sweet.

"I was merely stating that the beauty between the two girls is obvious"

We were stopped short be Momiji climbing on things. I fallowed Tohru but before getting out of earshot I warned Hatori.

"Beware that one is going to cost you. I may have to punish you Hatori"

Leaving with a glare at his smirk. I heard Yuki ask him about that exchange.

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing to worry about. Her last punishment for me making her take some medicines after Akito gave her a cold a few years back. Was a tack in my chair, I saw it before I sat down of course. One time she put a bucket of water on top of my door. She ran into that one herself"

I grabbed Momiji in a hug after Kyo hit his head. Then when Tohru came over the tried to swamp her in a hug. HE IS SO CUTE. He made Kyo blush and nervous by saying Kyo wanted to hug Tohru. After he hugged Tohru he stated to Kyo.

"I can Hug Tohru and you can keep hugging May"

'May' was the nick name Momiji gave me when he could not say Mayonaka. I loved it of course.

Everything was going bad. The Yuki Fan Club found Momiji clothes laying on the ground. While everybody huddled around I jumped forward.

"Yay see I have been practicing MAGIC, I have officially turned this boy. Momiji into a RABBIT. Amazing RIGHT?, Stay tuned for more Magic. . . . . . . . . . Some other time Got to go BYE"

"Can it be any more weird than me? Its freak-ish a boy in a dress. UH"

I grabbed the clothes after Tohru took off for the roof. Kyo hot on my heels we fallowed her. While the kids gathered around Yuki. I sat on the ground before Kyo's feet. He was yelling at Momiji who was sitting on Tohrus head.

"You little brat do you know what you did"

"Tohru he is scaring me"

I was playing with his ears. I have a ear fetish I swear. Hatori told him he was grounded.

"We were lucky Mayonaka, and Yuki were able to distract them long enough for you to get away"

"Yeah he just has to bat those pretty eyelashes a couple TIM- AHHH"

Yuki has punched him, A nice upper cut.

"Next time I will send you flying off the roof"

He looked down at me. He had almost stepped on me.

"Nice Uppercut, Flawless"

He smiled then looked at Momiji tired.

"Momiji You must be more careful"

"You would do well to head that advice, now I think its time we went home"

"But I wanted to talk to Tohru some more"

She looked at Hari.

"Yes it would be a shame for you to leave so soon"

"Ok I will give you a moment, You have that long"

"Aw Hari your so dull"

Kyo stood up making a fist.

"Yeah go home ya brat"

Hari put his hand in his pocket.

"Yes I almost forgot, Yuki, Kyo, Myaonaka please stand over there. I have a important question to ask you"

We assembled our selves, I looped my arm through there's.

"What is the last letter in the alphabet?"

"Z"

Was our response. He took a picture of us standing there.

"Akito wanted me to take a picture, that should be a very nice shot"

He walked off down the stairs, Holding a Momiji that waved goodbye. Kyo took off after him I fallowed by then gave up. Hatori would always win. I changed into a fox and ran up the stairs in time to see Tohru help Yuki with THE dress. They would make a cute couple. I bounced out of the stairway. Over to them. Tohru picked me up.

We went back down to the class room. Where Yuki and Kyo gave her the run down about Hatori. I hoped into Kyo's waiting arms. Well half waiting he almost dropped me. They explained to Tohru that Hatori could erase her memories. She was called into the office. We waited for her outside the school. A few girl stopped wanting to pet me.

"She is so cute, what is her name"

Kyo looked at the girl, she was flirting with him. I had to laugh Kyo was not good at those moments, or he was extremely oblivious.

"She is a brat and her name is Mitsukai"

I growled at him and nipped his ear, my hot breath must have made him blush, along with the contact.

"I think she is adorable, We should take her for a walk. I can bring my puppy, Yang. It could be a double date"

"No she does not like dogs much, or Stupid rats. She is more of a cat lover"

I made a funny snorting laugh at the way he phrased it. Like it was not a secret. She scratched my ears, kind of sad now.

"Oh well maybe some other time then"

Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Really now?"

"What ya stupid Rat want to go?"

"What makes you think that she hates rats. She happens to like rats just to let you know"

Tohru came out of the school. On our walk home she was acting really weird. Kinda jumpy I watched her from my cozy spot in Kyo's arms. I looked up at him.

"Thank you for carrying me home"

"Yeah don't get all mushy on me now"

I smiled it must have looked weird a smiling fox. I nestled down into his arms. I slept early that night. I slept with Kyo on the roof wrapped in our blanket. I dreamed of a Rice ball with a heart shaped filling. A Orange cat, and a silver mouse, A Black dog, and in the middle a fox. My dreams were fuzzy and warm, Till a silver wind sept through the circle. And a giant paw was trying to crush us. I jumped awake smelling Magic in the air it was faint but it was there.

Kyo jumped awake at my sudden jerky motions. He looked around the roof his fist in a ball, prepared to strike at a moments notice. I put my hand on his shoulders. He looked at me wide eyed then calmed down.

"What happened are you ok?"

"Yeah just a bad dream is all, Sorry to wake you"

He gave me a crooked smile.

"Heh Anytime, Now I like waking early but it is midnight. Lets go back to sleep"

He wrapped his arm over me pulling me back to laying in his embrace. He nuzzled up to me, taking a deep breath and slightly purred on his exhale. Smiling and closing my eyes, I drifted on the edge of dream land. I slept lightly for the rest of the twilight hours.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'''"'""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''""""""""""""""""""""

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? RATE A REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU COMMENTS ARE A LOVED THING! **

**please leave a comment and leave you thoughts in my review box!**

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**


	10. Father,Tohru lying, kyoMayo Fight!

Waking up and waking Kyo beside me.

"Come on Kyo time to wake up"

He tightened his arms rubbing his nose along my neck. Laughing at his antics.

"Come ON Kyo that did not work last time"

"Alright can I have a kiss before I get up?"

Sighing as if it was such hard work to kiss him.

"Yes but one little one"

He pulled his head out of my neck. And our lips touched. Broke apart then met again, then again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. As if a drop of water could get between us. I broke away from him and took a deep breath.

"Ok Time TO GET UP Kyo-Kitty"

Getting up and climbing into my bedroom. And got dressed in my usual cut offs, and a black tank top with a red rose. Going down stairs finding it weird that Tohru would leave me here. Guess she wanted time with Uo and Hanna. Grabbing a bowl, and filling with Captain Crunch and milk. Kyo was still getting dressed, I took my seat next to Yuki. As Inu-Baka and Minty watched T.V. We all looked at the door as Kyo SLAMMED it open.

"**SHE"S GONE!"**

I looked up at him in mid bite.

"She wanted to go shopping with Uo and Hanna"

Shigure had to get his two bits in.

"Shows how accustomed you've become to having her around"

I stood up and took my bowl, washed it and put it away. I walked to the front door yelling that I was going for a walk. Tucking my hands into my pockets walked across the yard, and into the tree line. Shifting into my fox form, Using some of the Mistress power. Sniffing around running finding little hints of magic here and there. He was close, but not that close yet to have to fight him. He was extremely powerful, He was probably two days away.

Running to where his aura was strongest. I ended up running for four hours. Shifting into my person, and climbing a tree to the top branches. Looking out over the tree tops, tapping into her eye sight I scanned over 100 miles away. I saw his nesting spot he had toppled trees, flat out in a circular vicinity.

"Man he is getting close"

Getting a little nervous. I ran down the tree shifting and busting my ass back home. Slowing down I walked calmly into the house, seeing Kyo sitting with the boys. I grabbed his hand pulling him up and towards the door.

"**WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID YOU GO?"**

"Never mind that lets spar"

He nodded his head and followed me, outside where we got into our starting position. Knowing that Kyo was impatient I waited for him to make the first move. Sure enough he charged, He was throwing punches and Licks. I ducked and blocked and took a few hits. Waiting a for more blocks, before shifting from Defense to offence. I started striking he blocked a few and Landed a Kick. The next two were blocked. I managed to kick him in the gut, Kyo being quick at times. Grabbed my ankle as it made contact with his stomach, he twisted it making my whole body turn to face the ground.

He pulled my leg, and I felt his body weight cover my back. He wrapped his arm around my neck in a choke hold. His deep breaths in my ear.

"I win"

"Dream On"

I reached for his wrist, raising my opposite shoulder. Tossing him on to his back. Shifting my hips to the side of his, Keeping his wrist in my hand. I wrapped my legs around his arm, and pulled it into a arm bar. He used his free hand and grabbed my ankle yanking me onto his stomach. Flipping us over and shoving me under him into the dirt. He pinned my arms over my head, and trying to take control again. I wrapped my legs around hid waist trying to pull him off. Moving my body up against his trying to throws us again. I was sweaty, my chest was heaving. I sighed and averted my gaze to the trees, releasing my legs from his hips. I felt his steeled iron grip relax on my probably now bruised wrists. I felt his hand touch the side of my face, he moved my head to face him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

He sighed and flopped onto his back beside me. We looked towards the house hearing clapping coming from the front porch. Yuki and Shigure had taken a front row show, Hence the popcorn on Shigure's lap. Yuki grabbed the two water bottles from the step. Held out his free hand, He hefted me up. Gave me a water and offered Kyo his hand. Kyo ignored him and heaved himself up. I stretched and patted Kyo on the back. He was breathing deep.

I watched as his chest expanded and deflated, with each inhale and exhale. Yuki helped me stumble up to my bedroom.

"Thank you minty Prince"

I patted his shoulder before he took his leave.

"Your welcome Kitsune"

He spoke as he shut the door. I let myself fall back onto the bed, I heaved a great big sigh. I took a few deep breaths. Regaining some composure. I felt myself gaining some energy. I stood and looked in the mirror as I stripped off my clothing, that was dirt and sweat stained. I pulled on a black rose laced bra, and a black tank top. The going for my blue boy shorts, and covered my shorts with Fox printed boxers. I walked over to the door and grabbed my Black towel. Made my way down the hall to the bathroom. I met a wet Kyo on the way. He was closing the bathroom door as he vacated the washroom.

"Did you save me some water Kyo-Kitty?"

He flashed me a smile, He was always so cute when she smiled.

"Of Course I did"

I grinned, Stretched up and gave him a quick kiss. The walked around and shoved him farther into the hall. Than waved and closed the door. Making sure it locked. Taking my shower I changed into hot pants instead of boxers. I went down stairs to meet up with the boys. Yuki handed me a warm plate that he saved from lunch.

"Thank you Yuki-Kun"

I took a few bites then looked at the boys.

"So Yuki, Shigure Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes my thorny Flower you put on a beautiful dance, One that grumpy Kyo could hardly keep up with"

"**HEY SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG!"**

"Yes Shigure, You could not defend yourself from a baby Squirrel"

Kyo and Yuki we quite a pair when the wanted to be. I could not hold in my laughter. The Boys were so funny. Yuki look at me. Raising his hand like he was in class.

"Yes Yuki you really don't have to raise your hand my friend"

"Where did you learn that fighting style?"

"OH it is called Muay Thai, When Two people know it there are LOTS of broken bones. I love it, it is a good defense"

Abandoning my meal I stood up.

"Stand up Yuki"

He slowly rose to his feet. I grabbed his hand and placed it at my neck. As if he was my attacker and was trying to choke me. In slow motion I showed him the steps.

"Im going to wrap my arm behind you elbow, Up and over your arm grab you shoulder. In one quick move your arm is broken in three places"

I showed him a few of my favorite moves A lot O F broken leg moves.

"But my favorite is this one come running at me, after we go outside"

We all moved to the back yard. Yuki came running at me, I jumped into the air Resting my knees on his shoulders, And thumped his head with my elbows. After my feet touched the ground, I turned to see a blushing Yuki.

"Are you ok?"

He mumbled out a . . .

"Yes"

"Im sorry had I know you were uncomfortable, being in that kind of situation. I would have not put you in it, Minty Prince"

He told me it was ok but retired ti his room. I walked over ti Inu-Baka and Kyo-Kitty.

"Kyo-Kitty will you come with me and Help me make dinner PLEASE!"

I got on my knees wrapping my arms around his thighs. I looked up making my orbs water.

"Duh you don't have to ask, I will help you Im not heartless"

Shigure smiled.

"Don't fool your self Kyo, Mayonaka how come you never ask me for help?"

I smirked brushing off my knees. Cocked my hip to the side.

"You would make me wear a maids robes, No thank you. That don't make my boat float"

He laughed and went to his office to 'Work' if you can call it that. Kyo and I made dinner and had everything ready for Tohru when she got home.

"SURPRISE SISTER WE MADE DINNER"

She almost cried, I lover her little big emotions. She is so adorable. We ate dinner.

"So sister how was shopping with Uo and Hanna?"

She jumped and I instantly saw she was lying.

"Oh it was fine! We had lots of fun. It was nice to spend time with them"

"Really where did you guys go?"

"UM we went all sorts of place book stores and a nice little community shop"

Everybody seemed to except that answer. I did not but I would get the truth out of her. I washed my dishes and shifted into my foxy form. Crawled into Kyo's lap. He petted me with out thinking putting me into a daze. Tohru was headed up the stairs. I watched her then darted after her.

I sat on the bed, Rolled onto my back watching her change upside down.

"Where did you really go Tohru?"

"Um Hatori wanted to talk to me today, I went to meet him at the manor"

"OH! What did dear Hari want to talk about"

"Me keeping a secret and we talked about HER"

"Yeah I hate the way she broke poor Hari's heart, But her still loves her"

We talked a little bit more about her visit, I slept with Tohru be fore making my way to Yuki's room. Walking in I saw him sitting at his desk.

"Ya know think any harder your brain could explode"

He started then relaxed seeing it was just me. He blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing Kitsune?"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug from behind.

"Coming to say goodnight, don't forget to say good night to Tohru"

I walked out with a . . .

"Good Night Minty Prince"

I walked down that hall to say goodnight to Inu-Baka. I left him with a thumping bruise, and a broken chair.

"G'night Inu-Baka"

I changed into my foxy boxers and a belly showing tanktop. I made my way up the stairs to the roof. Kyo was laying down. I crept along the shadows squatted down. Then launched onto Kyo, straddling him.

"Hi"

"Hey foxy"

"You look positively sexy in the moon light"

I laughed till he kissed me. I grabbed his hair bitting his lips. We kissed bruising out lips. For a few moments then, I laid beside him head on his shoulder. I looked up at his face, he was counting stars.

"Kyo what would you say if I told I felt something bad was going to happen?"

He looked down at me. Kissed my forehead.

"I wont let anything bad happen to you"

"What if it is out of your control?"

"Then I will help anyway I can, I will try to make everything better"

I kissed him trying to soak my self in his sent, Drown myself in his being. I could feel my father approaching. Hoping, praying he will wait till new years. It made thing easier, To lie. They will be busy with family, Tohru will patch me up when I come home broken bloody, and Probably crying.

I hope. . . . .

So what did you think Sorry about the wait a lot of things happened.


	11. Fighting, almost dyin, and I love you

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! ITS SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER **_**EVIL**_** FATHER**

**(WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS BOLD, DIRTY AND BLOODY. IT WELCOMES TSUME HER FATHER)**

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

SO YEAH HERE'S THE STORY

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

**RECAP:**

"_I wont let anything bad happen to you"_

"_What if it is out of your control?"_

"_Then I will help anyway I can, I will try to make everything better"_

_I kissed him trying to soak my self in his sent, Drown myself in his being. I could feel my father approaching. Hoping, praying he will wait till new years. It made thing easier, To lie. They will be busy with family, Tohru will patch me up when I come home broken bloody, and Probably crying._

_I hope. . . . ._

...

..

.

..

...

I laid there in Kyo's arm, sometimes it felt like we could have been a married couple. If your wondering why I'm Laying here awake while Kyo is nestled into my side purring in his sleep. He even does that kneading thing that cats do. My father is closer then ever, Its time to meet him head on. Its New Years. What a horrible way to end the year and say '_**HELLO**_' to the new one. It was also time to start New Year cleaning.

"**UH **cleaning **sucks**"

I _froze _I said that **louder **then I had meant to. Kyo stirred opened those red gems.

"Why are you awake so early?"

"It New Years time to start cleaning _**YAY**_!"

I said it with so much _sarcasm _that it came out sour.

"Well don't sound so cheerful, I might think your looking forward to it"

He kissed my chin. I looked at him.

"Do you know you purr in your sleep?"

"_**WHAT**_!"

"Not so loud Kyo do you want to_ wake everybody up?"_

"_What_! I do?"

He whispered screamed. _Weird _I know bit it is Kyo

"Yeah you do it is _quite _adorable"

I loosened his arms standing and stretched. Walked down and jumped in Tohru's Bedroom. I woke her up. She wrapped me in a hug, Tohru may forget things . . **A** **LOT **of things, But this is one thing that she will _never _forget. How could she I always come home a freaking bloody pulp.

"I _don't _want you to go"

"It will be fine I have been practicing a lot and I feel a bit more confident"

"Still he is a _monster_, He will _kill _you one of these days, Then who will help me remember to turn the wash water off. _Who _will remind me to make sure that I have all my books?"

"Tohru, its going to take the hounds of hell to keep me away from my sister. Now we have New Years cleaning to do today"

She bolted out of bed fretting about forgetting that it was New Years. There was no way I could leave her, I had to make sure she married a smart man to help her remember things. We walked down stairs, Uo and Hanna were out front. We all sat and ate breakfast. A few insults were thrown here and there. I knew Kyo and Yuki knew something was off,**(they kept staring)**

"You know boy's you could always take a picture, it will last longer them my princess's beauty"

They blushed, looked away and fished eating. Shigure's Editor came into the house I have a feeling her animal would be a dog, They way she hounded him about his book. I used all of the distractions to make my escape. I kissed Tohru on the cheek, they tasted salty she had been crying. I cornered Kyo while he was putting his dirty clothes in the wash room. I kissed him a long and hard, A Lip bruising kiss. Leaving him stunned and I made my leave, Making sure nobody saw.

**(WARNING THIS NEXT SCENE IS BOLD, DIRTY AND BLOODY. IT WELCOMES TSUME HER FATHER)**

I shifted forms feeling my Mistress take over my body. Giving the chance she would tear my father to shred's, Burn them and dance for a year on his _**dirty stinking ashes**_.

I ran for miles, walked the rest to regain my breath. He was waiting in a clearing.

"_Cocky Bastard_"

He was beautiful, He truly was. His hair was white, only touching his shoulders. Eyes a liquid gold lava. He was tall and built to the hilt. His ugly-ness came from the look of disdain and anger. Plus his personality sucked ass.

"What is that _darling_ daughter?"

His voice was like silk, it caressed you in ways you could only dream. It made your knees weak.

"I called you a Cocky Ass Bastard, _**You Deaf Cocky Ass Bastard**_"

It never worked on me I saw him for what he really was. **The Devils grandson. **

"Now that is now way for a _princess _to talk. You are royal blood, you know?"

I stalked closer trembling with anger, Hand's bleeding from my now pointed claws piercing, my palms. My fangs were elongated, they were protruding from my mouth. Making my lower lip bleed.

"**NO**! I left this family, just as you left me to **DIE**! You sick **Fuck**"

"_Temper, temper_ Child I have no idea where that came from, Your mother was a calm person"

"It came from **YOU,** **You killed her **in a freaking **RAGE**!"

He smiled, it was cruel. It twisted his face into a horrid psychotic image. His hair rose with his aura, It was flying around his face in white wisps. His fangs elongated to his pointed chin.

"When she died she was _so beautiful_, skin torn and weeping red rivers. It still amazes me how much people can bleed and still live, _**for a moment**_. She fought me to that last moment, when she was spitted_ to my blade_. That last word that was whispered, _**'die**_' And She tried to stab me"

He laughed a deep hearty laugh, as if he were truly amused.

"She was _feisty_, **like you**. Yes she was one of a kind, _shame_ she brought you into the world"

He sighed, a troubled breath.

"Yeah, You may have _donated _sperm to her. _**I WILL finish **_what she started. Yes.** I will kill you"**

"We will see there child, You have yet to floor me"

He was pissing me the **F. OFF**. He ran, Hell on wheels. He was_** FAST**_.

He ran, I ran to meet Him. I jumped Last second, Hitting him square in the face with my knees. He **WAS **floored, I hit the ground just Above his head.

"_Floored ya_"

He jumped up, blood dripping down his hairline

'Man _that _hurt **my **knees'

He grabbed my ankle throwing me into a tree breaking it. Then he charged again. I staggered to my feet, and ran at him I jumped again and wrapped my legs around his neck. Hitting his head over and over with my elbow. He grunted grabbed my arm ripping me off his shoulders, and threw me on the ground and kicked me across the field.

'_OW I think my lungs met my spine, with that one_'

He ran again, I block punches and kicks. They hurt, He grabbed my arm right after about the 30th punch. Twisted my arm till my popped out of my shoulder, and my body fallowed into the spin. Laying on the ground, I grabbed his ankle and kneed his knee out of place. He hit the ground, And I attacked. Slipping into a sloppy one-hand handstand, Slamming my knees into his chest. Smiling at the sickening crack of bones. I ran to a tree and tried to get my arm back into place, It slammed back in and hurt and will most likely will swell a lot. That is going to need to be checked out later.

I was startled when he grabbed my by the neck.

"_Shit"_

'my defenses were down'

"Shit is right my dear, your in **deep shit**"

It was getting hard to breath. Holding his wrist, I kicked his shoulder, right out of the socket. He dropped me, on my head. I held the top of my head, He shifted into His elegant fox form, pure white. I did the same, he was still three _times bigger and four times as wide as me. _This fight was going to turn bloody. The mistress was helping as much as she could but he was _**pure demon**_, He was fighting like he was possessed.

_**KYO P.O.V**_

We were fixing the sliding door, **AGAIN**. Thanks to me and that _damn rat_, then I was fixing the light and that writer chick made me fall _**again**_. Ruining it a _third time_, I was kind of hoping that Mayonaka would tease me about it. She was **MIA**, and not there to make me happy. I asked Tohru where she was while her and Yuki were fixing the door. That had a Kyo shaped hole in the middle.

"Mayonaka, always disappears during New Years. Said something about being home late tonight, Or early tomorrow morning. The same as always"

"So she just _leaves _with out saying _anything_?"

"Yeah she started this when she was ten, Um. . . . it kind of like a tradition. She always comes home _eventually_"

She whispered it under her breath, but we all heard her. Uo who was not hitting me with her duster at the moment, was holding one side of the door and Yuki the other.

"If your not helping, you could at least get out of the way"

Yuki told me. I growled back.

"You're the _last _person I need to hear from"

'I wanted to see Mayonaka, Im going to drill her with questions when she gets back'

Uo told Tohru to get her shopping done. Shigure came skipping over, stating that he would help her. At least he was trying to till Mi, or whatever her name was dragged him to his office. I stalked out of the house while Yuki and Tohru went shopping.

'Where the _**hell **_is she'

I brooded for awhile hoping she would pop out at any moment. To scold me in that cute pout she makes. _Im so lost with out her_. I was walking to the bathroom downstairs, call of nature. It was destroyed, all gothic designed. I ran to the upstairs one, to my horror it was occupied.

'_**NO!'**_

I ran into the yard to practice, just to pass the time, I saw Yuki and Tohru came back. She went straight to the kitchen, to cook. She was_ hiding something_, about where Mayonaka was. My thoughts were getting more and more out of control, I was thinking that she was cheating on me. That was impossible, first were not dating. I've never asked her and second, she is a freaking _cuddly _person. Even with **Yuki**, which I _hate _but that is just her. You could be sitting on the couch and she will scoot over _**just **_so your touching. That is impossible to do anyone outside the family she would _**poof**_.

Maybe she was with _Akito_. That was scary, a **very scary thought**. We all sat down to eat. It was quite, _**too quite**_. After dinner her friends Finally left, It was so **boring **that Yuki and I sat watching TV. Shigure came out dressed to go. Saying that we should get ready. Yuki and I both stated at the same time that we were not going.

"Shut Up I'm not going"

_**(I don't really want to go into the full conversation sorry read the manga or watch the video)**_

Tohru came out of the kitchen. She asked questions, and we explained why it was such a big thing. Well Shigure did he LOVES to talk. After a long explanation, and Tohru freaking out that she left bath water on. Plus she convinced us to go to the banquet. So here we are walking to the Sohma estate. Sometimes she reminded me that she was a lot like Mayonaka. I was thinking she will be Ok with Mayo being back soon.

"Ya know she always use to leave that window in there room wide open"

Yuki looked at me.

"What were _you _doing in there room?"

I **WASN'T **I saw it from _outside_"

'I was in there to see if Mayonaka wanted to go see the full moon with me'

We got onto the topic, of Tohru's air cadet ways. There Shigure started talking about a burglar. We were _**scared **_by Hanna. She was stating this will be Tohru's frirt New Year truly alone, with out her mother while Mayonaka was gone. She was saying.

"How will Tohru feel when she has _to take care of Mayonaka alone_-"

"**What**?"

We all questioned.

"_Nothing _I've said _too _much"

Yuki and I both ran to the house. We were going to make the girls happy, and _**I**_ see what is going on with Mayonaka. We got back to the house out of breath to see Tohru crying in front of her mothers picture, and a _first aid kit _? sitting right next to it. We were sitting on the roof, watching the sun rise. We looked down to see Mayonaka bloody, _**WAIT WHAT**_? Holding a limp arm. Bite marks all over her, My heart stopped beating my lungs froze.

"_**What the hell?"**_

We all ran down to meet her. I caught her right as she passed out.

Tohru had us bring her into the dining room, She almost seemed used to this.

"Your calm, _why?"_

Yuki stated.

"Yeah (_she sighed_) **unfortunately **I've had to deal with this for ten years, _**Man **_he _really _did a number on her"

"Who?"

"That man she calls a father, he beats every New Year. Likes to drop in and say hi"

She was seething as she talked about him. After she looked her over. She gasped.

"We need Hatori!, He arm is weird like its not in the socket"

I ran to the phone called Shigure.

"Shigure is coming back and he is bring Hatori. How she got Akito to like her is beyond me but, he let them leave right in the middle of the dance"

We waited and a car came ripping into the driveway. He spent a hour doctoring her all up.

"We were lucky, her fox mistress is speeding up her healing process. She should be up and about tomorrow, _make sure _she stays resting. Im going back to the Banquet to tell Akito, she will be fine"

He left and we waited. I was so stressed, I transform and crawled into her bed.

_**MAYO P. O. V**_

We were ripping each other apart Growling, biting you name it. He grabbed my left forearm And ripped the damn thing out again. I howled in pain and hit the ground panting. He was trying to hold himself steady, he was a dark pink color from all the blood. Im guessing im almost black with mine. He was holding his back leg to his stomach, knee still out of place.

"Your getting better _child_, I can't wait for next year. Disappoint me and** I will **rip your throat out, when we get to this point"

Saying that he walked away. I lay there staring at the stars, I stumbled to my feet. Staying in fox form was easier to move. I started heading back to the house. After awhile I shifted back. I was in bad shape. Left arm equals useless. Leaning against trees for suport. I was so shocked to see Yuki and Kyo sitting next to Tohru I cradled my arm, leaning against the tree. You could fallow my blood trail, all the way back to that blood soak clearing. Kyo jumped off the roof and I passed out. Welcoming the darkness.

I woke up to Hatori, I tried to smile but it hurt.

"Rest, you will be fine"

I obliged and later woke to see a orange cat by my pillow.

"He has been _really worried_, its taken a toll on him"

I looked at my sister. Yuki just walked in the door. Holding a glass of water he placed on the night stand.

"It is good to you awake, we have been really worried"

"_Yeah_? Sorry about that its a normal, **horrible **family feud. Tohru, I _floored _him and really made him bleed. He also has a busted knee"

"Yeah you are getting better that is so good"

I felt a fuzzy head touch my cheek.

"Hey Kyo-Kun"

Yuki kissed my cheek. Before heading to the door.

"Good night, You slept all day but rest up anyway"

He walked out, Tohru kissed my head.

"Sleep well you two"

I looked around as she went out the door. I was laying in Kyo's bed in his room. He got up grabbing clothes and walked out tail held high. Came back in human and dressed. Climbed in bed holding me.

"You _scared _me so bad, my heart stopped beating. I stopped breathing, Looking into your bloody face. Dislocated shoulder, bite marks you were _so _cold from blood loss. I thought you died, I could not go on with out you. I was _so afraid _that I would not be able to tell you, That_ I love you"_

He chanced a look at my face. I was crying, I was tingling all over. My mistress was healing the bruises, I tried to raise my left arm to touch him. But it was strapped to my chest.

"Kiss me _I love you too_"

He did that night was wonderful, We could not see the moon but it was nice anyway. He held me all night as we slept, we were keeping everything secret. This was the first time we said those three little words, little words that held such big meanings. The next day I was taking it slow Tohru helped me get dressed. I borrowed Yuki's button up shirts cuz of my arm. I was wearing sweats rolled low to my hips and bunched up by my knees. It was boring. **FIRST **time **EVER **I wanted to go to _**school**_. That is _**really **_sad

...

...

_**LINE BREAK... LINE BREAK**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

MICKY: SO WHAT DID **YOU **THINK?

KYO: **HORRIBLE *MICKY GASPED* **_EXCEPT _FOR THE ENDING

MAYONAKA: I **LIKED **IT I **KICKED **HIS **ASS**

KYO: YOU **WOULD **_**ONLY **_**YOU**

MAYONAKA: YEAH SO WANT TO TAKE THIS OUT SIDE KITTY?

KYO: **YEAH LETS GO!**

MICKY: WELL THERE THEY GO, NOT EVEN MARRIED AND THERE FIGHTING THEY **ARE SO CUTE**! HAHA

ANYWAY _**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	12. Shopping,Racing,Haru,COLDS

Disclaimer :)** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! ITS SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER **_**EVIL**_** foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE HIS!~!**

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

SO YEAH HERE'S THE STORY

'

''

'''

''''

'''

''

'

**RECAP:**

"Kiss me _I love you too_"

He did that night was wonderful, We could not see the moon but it was nice anyway. He held me all night as we slept, we were keeping everything secret. This was the first time we said those three little words, little words that held such big meanings. The next day I was taking it slow Tohru helped me get dressed. I borrowed Yuki's button up shirts cuz of my arm. I was wearing sweats rolled low to my hips and bunched up by my knees. It was boring. **FIRST **time **EVER **I wanted to go to _**school**_. That is _**really **_sad

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Well it is finally here the third term. We all left Shigure at home and went shopping for dinner. I walked out for the store while Tohru was being checked out. I walked out just in time to catch the little mini fight between Kyo and Yuki.

"Wipe that smug little smirk off your face, _before _I come over there and do it for you. Yeah, you'll be sorry then. Wont cha, and I will make you say it"

Yuki being the smart ass he is came back with smart retort.

"Im sorry"

"**Shut up. **You're a real _wise ass_, ya know that!"

"At least _I'm not _the noisy idiot who's causing a scene in front of the store"

"Oh you done it now girly boy, were taking this outside!"

"We're _already _outside you _stupid _cat"

I was laughing so hard, I was crying.

"Sorry I took so long"

Kyo was streaming mad, and Yuki turned around smiling. Like the charming prince he is.

"Ah find everything you needed?"

"Uh u-huh"

Tohru was lost in thought on our way home, and Kyo was yackking Yuki's ear off. I had handed Kyo a bag to keep him busy did not work at all. Yuki finally pinned Kyo with a glare.

"Ya know you are starting to get on my nerves"

"Oh yeah, so why don't you try and do something about it girly boy"

Kyo was just itching for a fight. At least until Yuki took the leeks and stuck them in his mouth. His last words were.

"Leeks"

I sighed.

"At least he stopped complaining, now we gotta plan his funeral"

"Oh Kyo!"

Came Tohru's gasp. Yuki sighed as well.

"There that should keep him quite for a little while"

And he coughed, and that worried me. We got home and ate dinner. Yuki was still not feeling well. I changed into my fox form. Sitting in his lap, while he was petting me. Shigure came out of the tub.

"Hey, Im out of the tub. Who's in next? Yuki?"

"*_sigh_* I think I will skip it today"

"_**AH **_how can you stand to be so dirty"

I heard Yuki mumble under his breath.

"_Just once _I would like to knock him though the roof"

Tohru looked at us.

"What's wrong are you feeling ok?"

"Well no, I think Im coming down with a cold"

"AHH A Cold, you do have a bit of a fever"

He blushed at her touch. It was cute.

"Well it's best to treat these things early. Take some medicine, get some rest. All that I think I have just the thing in here"

"Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow?"

Tohru was going all mother hen again.

"No Im alright, it wont have to come to that"

He was holding his forehead, I licked his hand when he stopped petting me. He smiled. He resumed his pets.

"Are you sure we are supposed to do our endurance run"

"Oh so they still have those, almost seems cruel making you kids run around in the cold"

Kyo came in with a fire in his eyes. I jumped up barking around him. Excited from the energy rolling of him.

"An endurance run, huh?"

Tohru was oblivious to his mood.

"Yes mean you didn't know?"

"The endurance run, a set distance, a certain time to beat. In other words it's a race, alright rat boy tomorrow were going to find out who's that fastest!"

Tohru caught onto the mood. I was still dancing and hopping by his feet.

"Um Kyo, Yuki is starting to come down with a cold"

I shivered his eyes were slitted and I wanted to jump him. He was sexy, he was all pumped up too, the air tasted good.

"Then you better give him something to eat and get him to bed, he's not getting out of this one"

We was dancing all excited and I fallowed him out of the dinning room. Up to his room, I changed back smirked and crooked a finger. He walked over to me. I shoved him on the bed closed the door, and Pounced.

"Thanks a lot you got me all excited"

"Yeah?"

He was smiling, hands on my sides.

"**Hell yeah**, all your energy tastes good"

We started kissing It would be the first time Kyo let his hands start roaming. We played games, biting, pinching you name it. Soon I shoved off him, he gave a WTF look. I opened the door to leave, Just as Yuki was coming down the hall.

"Please. . . . you better save that for after the race, when _you _win. **Hear that Yuki winner gets a kiss"**

With that I walked to get ready for bed. Letting the boys get them selves pumped. Tohru and Yuki were standing talking. I was stretching my limbs. Boys were wolf whistling. Kyo was glaring, at them and Yuki. It was kind of funny. He stood from tying his laces.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?"

I smiled at his pleading eyes. I put a finger to my chin thinking.

"Maybe hmm lets see, _Of course_"

He placed his big hands on my arms drawing me closer, he leaned in and went for my lips. I leaned forward too. And planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. Walking away I waved.

"Good luck"

I walked to Yuki and Tohru.

"Hey what's shaken?"

Tohru hugged me.

"I was wishing Yuki good luck"

I clasped my hands together, in a cute fan pose.

"And you let _**me **_miss the kiss"

"What kiss?"

They chimed together. I gave them a **DUH **look.

"**WHAT KISS**? What kiss, **HELLO **you can not wish somebody '**GOOD LUCK**' with out a _kiss_"

Yuki looked at me.

"Did _the cat _get a kiss?"

"Yeah, I came over here to give ya one too"

He was blushing before I even touched him. I saw the girls of his FAN CLUB faces drop, it was funny. I moved in real slow watching there faces. I closed my eyes and Kissed his cheek. I heard there screams. I moved away, Yuki gripped my arms a little before moving away.

"Alright Tohru give him a good proper kiss and lets line up"

I saw Kyo staring, and smiled as I watched Tohru stutter, then place a chaste kiss on his cheek. I winked at them.

"You two are so CUTE!"

Yuki was blushing even more. We were told to line up. I patted Kyo's head as I walked by.

"Later buddy"

We lined up in the starting position. Tohru was tell us to do our best for Uo, Who was smart enough to skip today.

'Damn did not even ask me to join her'

Hanna I knew was not going to run. She gave out after the gun shot. I waited for Tohru.

We were running for a bit, she looked at me.

"Think its about time for the boy's to start"

"Wish I could have watched Kyo and Yuki were quite pumped up"

We were passing the half way marker. The bridge when Tohru launched herself off the sidewalk, To race to. .. .. .. Hatsuharu?

I walked down the side to her, I started laughing when she told him she thought he was a old man. I always loved his voice.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Sohma house?"

I walked closer. Raising my hand in greeting.

"Hey there handsome long time no see"

"Ah Miss Chiri I've missed you"

"Yeah Haru me too"

Tohru sat next to him, facing him. I sat behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

"Sohma House? So then, by any chance are you a Sohma. Maybe?"

"That's right, so you know it then and do you Chiri?"

She bowed making me fall off her shoulder to the ground.

"Oph hey!"

She was all polite like always. Haru was on a hunt apparently. He looked up to the road.

"He's coming"

He tied a rope all the way across the road. She asked the question I was about to ask.

"Um what are you doing"

I heard racing feet. Looking down the road.

"OH boy"

The boys were neck and neck, running at high speeds. Kyo gained some distance and took the lead. I watched Haru jerk the rope tight. Making Kyo fall face first. I ran over to him. Hearing Haru sound pleased.

"Got him"

Tohru hot on my heels.

"Kyo are you hurt"

She yelled. Shaking his shoulder.

He pushed him self up off the ground. Yelling at Tohru, So I smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing!. Damn it I was winning and everything! Hey brat don't hit me!"

"If I hadn't of tripped you, You wouldn't of stopped now would you?"

"Haru?"

He questioned. Haru looked be hind him. Talking to thin air.

"By the way what I just did was very dangerous, And if that had been any one other then Kyo. They probably would have been hurt pretty badly, So don't try that at home"

Kyo yelled at him.

"Don't try it here, who are you even talking to?"

Yuki got his two bits in.

"So now its Haru, they just keep showing up don't they. . . Shouldn't you be in school?"

Haru sounded really guilty.

"Yeah. Well, well I actually left on a Sunday with the intention of coming here. But I got swept away into the heart of a dark wilderness that took me three days to find my way out"

Yuki sighed. While I was trying not to laugh.

"Why don't you just say you got lost?"

Kyo was rubbing the bump on his forehead. I walked over and kissed it, Like a mother would a child.

"His sense of direction is a crappy as ever"

Tohru being as optimistic as ever smiled.

"Yeah but if your going to get lost that's a impressive way to do it"

" OH Yeah, well that means he has not had a bath in three days. Gross"

Tohru looked to the left, I fallowed her lead. The class was coming. I smiled at the boys.

"You both made awesome head way"

The smiled. Tohru worried.

"Hey do you think we should move somewhere off the road?"

"Hm that might be wise"

Yuki looked at Tohru.

"Oh this is Hatsuharu , He is still in his third year of middle school. One year behind us, This is Miss Tohru Honda, Mayonaka's adoptive sister"

Haru looked at me then her, and bowed like a gentle man.

"Well then miss Honda it is a pleasure to meet you"

She started fretting again. I grabbed her hand in mid bow, pulling her after me. Kyo looked at Haru after we took shelter under the bridge.

"So why did you come her in the first place?"

"To fight"

Kyo got a 'WHAT?' face.

"I was planing to challenging you at the new Years banquet, But you decided to skip. So I've come to you. Now lets do it"

He grabbed the front of Kyo's shirt.

"What hold on a minute, Im right in the middle of something here, in case you haven't noticed."

"I've already wasted three days looking for you"

"That's your own damn fault you're the one that got lost"

Tohru was panicking, I wrapped a arm over her shoulder. Yuki was standing on her other side.

They were arguing. Yuki decided to put his two bits in.

"This could get ugly, Hey Kyo maybe you should just go ahead and do what he says before-"

"**No **I said no and I mean **no! **Now get out of here Im busy"

Kyo was putting his foot down. I saw Haru glare and move. His eyes narrowed, and before I could say anything Haru Head butted the back of Kyo's Head. Kyo squatted holding the back of his head.

"_You make me sick_. You and your pathetic girly whining"

His voice sent shivers down my spine, When he went black.

"To late"

Yuki spoke up I looked at him, then turned back to haru who started to degrade Kyo.

"Your not a man you're a pathetic _kitty cat _who's to scared to fight. Know what **you can go to hell HAHAHA"**

Kyo bounced back up in a Round the house kick to Haru's chin. Screaming.

"**YOU LITTLE PUNK"**

I was not paying much attention to Yuki explain to Tohru, about Black Haru. I was enthralled with the fighting. Haru made Kyo look pretty good compared to Yuki. Haru stalked over winking at Tohru and I, Before grabbing Yuki by the chin.

"Yuki are you comfortable, _enjoying the show? _Hope so cuz I'm coming for you next"

"Oh is that a fact?"

"Yeah then I might take Chiri out for a spin"

I almost laughed at his so called _sexy face_ he made at me. He spun around to face Kyo.

"Get UP** KYO**!"

"I've been up where the **hell **were _you _?"

"Im right here, come on fight"

Yuki looked really bored.

"You know this could go on for hours you really don't have to stay"

I shook my head eating a granola bar, sitting Indian style watching intently.

"Are you _nuts _and miss _this_"

Tohru was shaking from nerves.

"Go away, leave me alone. When did you become such a little Pansy?"

"Ya know when you go black you're a real jack ass ya know that"

Kyo was locked in a battle of strength with Haru trying to push the other back.

"Yeah just for that. When Im done with you, Im _gunna _take your _**little girlfriend**_"

They were nose to nose.

"What the, _what?_. Your _gunna _what?"

He was so taunting Kyo now.

"Oh you know Im _gunna do this_, and _little of that_, and Im _defiantly gunna _do **that**"

Kyo looked over at us. I shrugged my shoulders. Then yelled over to them.

"Ya know Kyo-Kitty, The winner _**always **_gets the girls. It has always been that way"

He looked back at Haru, who was smirking.

"Your sick, and if it a fight you want, you got it. **Just bring it on**"

Guess that jeered Kyo on. Yuki looked at me.

"You bring out Kyo's more _enthusiastic _side, He fights harder"

"Yeah well Kyo and I are really close friends I guess"

I looked back to see, them facing off.

"That's more like it cowered its about time you came around"

Yuki was trying to get Tohru to go home. I was watching them punch each other. I noticed that Yuki was coughing more and more. I was getting worried, I moved to stand on his other side. Finally Kyo placed a good hook.

"Don't get cocky you brat, compared to Yuki and Mitsukai. You move like a Turtle"

I raised my hand. Deciding to make a funny comment.

"A turtle named Jim"

Kyo froze. Then blinked and slowly registered.

"Yeah ok... a turtle named Jim!"

Haru who was still on the ground.

"Yeah so what does that make you? You still cant beat Yuki yourself, that make you worse then a Turtle named Jim, You're a _snail _an _ameba_"

"**Im seriously going to murder you**"

Tohru squealed. Yuki calmed her.

"He is not serious"

I was watching the fight and listening to Yuki, till he started coughing, Then his breathing slowed. I wrapped my arms around him, as he started to kneel.

"Yuki? **YUKI**"

Tohru was panicking. The fight stopped and they came over. Haru knelt by his face.

"Is it a asthma attack, and you have a fever don't you?"

I was about to start crying, Here is Yuki trying to breath right. He is panting in my arms. And I cant do jack shit.

"You know your not supposed to over do it when your sick"

He placed his warm jacket over Yuki, I moved my arms to the outside of the jacket. Yuk was clinging to me. While trying to pull his shirt away from his neck, as if it was choking him. Haru stood Looking at Kyo.

"Go call the main house and hurry"

Yuki reached out grabbing his leg, pleading with his eyes.

"You don't want the main house, huh. Kyo you don't care that we finish this later do you?"

He shook his head.

"We need to get him back home"

Kyo was upset about the endurance run.

"**Damn **I guess this means the endurance run is off too, Damn I was _winning _too"

"Kyo how could you think about that right now?"

I questioned him. Haru was thinking of ways to get him home.

"I guess we could take a taxi, But that would be a pain if he transformed in the back seat"

I looked up. To Kyo and Haru

"I could make him change with a kiss, But I don't want to stress him out either with forcing him to change. It could be bad"

Tohru jumped up.

"But we have to do something, I _will _do _anything_"

Haru got that look in his eyes.

"_Anything_? OK maybe there is something we could do. Its Lucky for me your so cute, I mean If im _gunna _do it, it should be with someone cute right?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

~~~ _**POOF **_~~~~

"Hold on to the back of my neck, so I don't transform back. It will be easier if we carry him like this"

Haru stood there in all his glory, a big black and white ox with a bell around his neck. Then we all made our way back. Kyo was holding me in his arms, I was in my fox form. Looking over his shoulder at Yuki.

~~~ DUN DUN TIME SKIP~~~

"So you came all the way here looking like that, did you"

Shigure was laughing. We took him upstairs, and into bed. I changed back standing in-between Kyo and Tohru. I was happy to hear it was just a mild attack. I felt that same as Tohru. She was telling Shigure that she would not feel good going back to school. While yuki was in bed sick. Inu-Baka tried to seem selfless as he was stating that he would get our homework.

'_Bet he is going for the girls, what a perv'_

Kyo was being. . .well Kyo, not wanting to call Hatori. Hatsuharu changed back in a grey poof of smoke.

~~POOF~~

"Ill Call him, where's the phone again?"

He was strutting in all his glory, Before I could look away Kyo grabbed my neck hiding my face in his chest.

"**Damn it **put some clothes on _first_!"

After he got changed Kyo finally let me leave the bedroom. Haru was on the phone. Hatori may always have a monotone voice, be can lay on some think Disappointment in his vocal chords. I sat on the ground leaning against Kyo, nestled in-between his legs. As Haru hung up.

"So whats Hatori got to say?"

Kyo's voice rumbled in his chest. He made a nice vibrating chair, I must remember to tell him that in private =3 My fox was purring in anticipation.

"He sounded mad at me for some reason, Strange huh?"

"That is what happens when you disappear for three days. So what now? I guess we got that damned rat straightened out, want to finish our fight?"

He went to stand, Pushing me up as well, I straighten my shorts out stretching. As haru mumbled out a.

"Nah forget it"

Kyo just about fell over in shock. Haru was so sweet when he was white. If I had not fallen head over paws for Kyo I would so Jump Haru, His jeans and chaps were sickly **HOT.** What can I say, with Kyo's attitude he was a rough boy, but if he looked the part. Well I think it would be a over kill, ya know too much of a good thing.

"I have to say you have really gotten stronger Kyo, I think I need more training"

Haru went to walk away. Kyo put him in a head lock.

"**HEY WAIT**! you think you can pick a fight and just _walk away _when ever you feel like it huh? Just cuz you changed back into white Haru doesn't mean you can-"

Tohru stopped the tussle.

"So you not black Haru anymore?"

He looked up black as ever.

"Um No"

Tohru blushed.

"Im sorry you just seemed like a completely different person"

"Hows Yuki?"

"He's still sleeping"

Haru looked up at Kyo still bent under his arm.

"Don't attack him while he is passed out Kyo"

He got angry that he would even suggest, that he would do such a thing.

"**SHUT UP! **What good does it do me if beat him, with a _cheap trick _like that. The day I knock that damn rat on his tail its gunna be fair and square.** (Growls) **the hell with im going back to school"

He walked out the door, and I changed walking up the stairs. Sharing my body heat with Yuki. He snuggled me to his body. I dozed off listening to the quite hum, of Harus voice. I woke up to Yuki jerking me up with him, I shifted my weight a bit to be more comfortable. Then Tohru called Yuki.

"Prince Yuki"

And with me held to his chest, he went in a purple cloud.

~POOF~

I licked his head, nuzzling my nose to his chest. As he laid there blushing. Tohru was crying, about how it did not work. Haru picked me up and kissed my nose.

"Its been a while little fox"

I nodded my head and laid beside Yuki again. Shigure and Kyo came back sick. And Hatori showed up as well. I laid beside Kyo who was in kitty form. When everybody went to there rooms, after dinner. I walked into Kyo's room running my fingers through his hair. His rosy cheeks were warm.

"I thought of something today Kyo"

His glazed eyes looked up, and he moved his head to my lap. His voice groggy and thick.

"What?"

"You make a good Vibrating chair"

He almost laugh, but coughed instead.

"How is that?"

"When I sit in your lap and you talk, it rumbles deep in your chest. Making you a Living breathing vibrating chair, made just for me"

"Come lay down, I want my little fox in bed with me"

That was all he had to ask and I crawled under the covers, I pulled my tank top back down as it rode up some. He kissed my forehead, nuzzled my neck. Making my inside quiver, I laughed to my self and his breathing evened out. Sleep soon consumed me as well.


	13. Valentines,tests,making out,hotsprings!

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**INCASE YOU EVEN WONDERING WHY THERE WAS SUCH A LONG DELAY IS MY 2YR OLD HORSE DOC, GOT OUT AND BEAT UP BY A OLDER HORSE, JUMPED A FENCE, CUTE HIS LEG OPEN, 600$ VET BILL, A LAME HORSE, BROKEN FENCES. IM HAPPY HE DID NOT GET ON THE ROAD! THANK GOD! I DO, I REALLY DOOOOOO! THEN HE GOT SICK, WOULD NOT EAT! HE LOST A TON OF WEIGHT. ANOTHER 60$ VET BILL, ON TOP OF HIS LAST. BUT NOW HE IS BETTER AND EVEN HAD A GROWTH SPURT YAAAYY! ANY WHO**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE HIS!~! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT! **

ON WITH THE STORY!

**::::::::::::::RECAP:::::::::**

**His glazed eyes looked up, and he moved his head to my lap. His voice was groggy and thick.**

"**What?"**

"**You make a good Vibrating chair"**

**He almost laughed, but coughed instead. **

"**How is that?" **

"**When I sit in your lap and you talk, it rumbles deep in your chest. Making you a Living breathing vibrating chair, made just for me"**

"**Come lay down, I want my little fox in bed with me"**

**That was all he had to ask and I crawled under the covers, I pulled my tank top back down as it rode up some. He kissed my forehead, nuzzled my neck. Making my inside quiver, I laughed to my self and his breathing evened out. Sleep soon consumed me as well.**

**THE STORY!**

_**THE NIGHT BEFORE VALENTINES DAY!**_

I sat in fox form staring at the sparkling ribbons. My tail was twitching behind me. Tohru pulled the string to tie it to the small box. I jumped into the air pouncing on the un-suspecting strings.

"Mayonaka You silly girl, how am I going to finish this?"

I licked her face before I grabbed the string again, come **ON DUDE **it's **shimmery **and _sparkly_!

She cut me of a section to play with! I was soooo _excited '_what?' I do have that animal instinct to chase things that move. After I was all worn out I help her wrap the gifts. It was fun. I wrapped there gift in colors, that resembled the animals. Except Akito, his was **DEEP **purple and had a blood red ribbon tied in a neat lil bow. After that I crawled into bed, wrapped in Tohrus' arms.

**~*~*~*~*NEXT DAY YAAY~*~*~*~*~**

Well once the guys were back to normal. Everything went back as well. We walked to school, with Kyo having been sick he had pent up energy. His kisses were rough, and hot. He got a bit rough so I shoved him off, which started a mock battle. It ended with me sitting piggy back style on his back, legs wrapped around his waist biting his cat ears softly. Yuki came out into the yard.

"Let's go to school!"

"OK!"

I darted off after him, and Tohru. We were in school locker room Uo had hefted me on her back, wanting to make sure I had a good of her locker plan. It did not work; I had a special plan for Kyo and Yuki Valentines gifts. Hana explained the females that took all the chocolates out of his locker. I was walking down the hall to class when I stopped to talk to Yuki, and Kyo came over Punched the wall next to Yuki.

"Man he has been itching for a fight all morning"

I fallowed Kyo down the hall, grabbing his hand pulling him into the nearest Closet. Slamming Kyo into a wall, I leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"What is going on?"

He reversed the positions, hoisting me up.

"I don't like the way he looks at you"

"Who?"

"Yuki"

He slammed his lips into mine. He trailed down biting my neck, making me moan out loud. I blushed at the sound coming from my throat.

"You are my girlfriend, **MINE"**

"**Yours"**

I whispered into his hair. Grabbing his face I made him look into my eyes.

"You are the only one I see, Yuki is just a friend"

The warning bell rang. Class was boring. At the end people were passing out gifts. I got a crap load of Chocolate. More then I thought could ever be made. I was sitting on Kyo's desk eating a Carmel Chocolate heart some young boy gave me. He was at least three years my JR, he was to cute not to take the chocolate. A girl from our class came over giving one to Kyo. The look of fear crossed his face.

I laughed at hearing Uo state that Kyo was a stud. Yup he sure was! He jumped up, mumbling about going far, far away. I guess Kagura was coming. I walked over to the window, not noticing Yuki blushing and watching me Lick the caramel of my fingers. I saw Kyo run away from the front gate back towards the school. Kagura who began strangling Kyo the entire walk out of the school and Home We were sitting in the dining room.

"I'm here for valentines silly. It's an important day for lovers to be together"

Kyo was holding my hand under the table, facing away from Kagura.

"You won't find **any lover **in this _house_"

Shigure looked at Kyo and said in a dull voice.

"Please behave Kyo I don't want my house getting you know. . . . _Smashed_"

"**Damn **it I should have left on my journey _sooner_. How was I _supposed _to know today is Valentines Day"

Yuki who looked positively bored stated the smart facts.

"It's called_ a_ calendar"

Shigure looked at Kagura.

"So did you give him Chocolate?"

I stood up from the table deciding to brighten Yuki's mood. Kyo looked at me wide eyed. I left to go up stairs to our room. I grabbed my small bag, Tohru and I joined in on the other Sohmas' chocolate. But I bought Yuki, Kyo, Inu-Bakas, Hatori and Akitos' Chocolates separate. I had already given Tohru her chocolate. I walked down to see Tohru hiding her chocolates behind her back. I heard Kyo yelling as per normal.

"Keep it what man in his right mind would _eat _the girly sugary crap"

I wrapped my arm around Tohru leaning my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but. Do you; Do you really not like Chocolate Kyo?"

"**NO **I hate it!"

I laughed walking over to Yuki and sitting beside him. The small bag placed in my lap. Kagura got into his face looking like Kyako (or what ever her name is) from The Grudge. Kind of creepy T-T _scary _even!

"**SHUT UP AND EAT IT, Did YOU hear ME I said EAT IT DAMN YOU!"**

They started wrestling on the floor, her trying to shove the heart shaped chocolate in his face. It was the size of Shigure's head, and that's saying something.

"No means **NO **woman!"

***BONK*** she slammed it into his head

"**Eat IT!"**

"**NO!"**

"**EAT!"**

"**NEVER!"**

"**EAT IT!"**

"**YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"**

(They are so dramatic! ^U^)

I was watching them, and barley heard Shigure over the screams. As he spoke to Tohru, I looked at her. I always gave her all my attention, when she needed it. I'm smiled I wish she would just come out of the turtle shell, she carried upon her back.

"**IM STARTING TO GET ANGRY!"**

"Tohru, I don't suppose those are chocolates you're hiding behind you back?"

Yuki, who was watching the fight out of corner of his eye, looked over at the shy girl in the doorway.

"Well actually I did have some here I wanted to give to everyone"

She laughed. Tapping her head, in the *_SILLY _ME* fashion.

"I forgot to ask if everyone like chocolate, you know silly me"

I looked over at Yuki as he gently spoke to Tohru, *he was like made for her!*. I smiled at him.

"Miss Honda, I would love some chocolate"

"_OH_. Ok let's see here, here is yours!"

"Thank you very much"

"And this one is for Shigure"

I had to laugh at the dog her was so funny sometime.

"Oh really for_ me!"_

"She did say everyone didn't she!"

Yuki was always treating Shigure like that annoying neighborhood kid, that JUST will not take no for an answer.

"It's not much, but thanks for everything you have done for me!"

"_**OH no, no **_I should be the one thanking you. But still I'm touched, Tohrus' Valentines chocolate. How they warm the heart and lift the soul"

I laughed at him.

"Now that is something you should be putting in your books. Something poetic like that you fool!"

He laughed at me. At my small poke of fun at him.

"You are such a _tease _little girl"

I stuck my Tung out.

Tohru brought the attention back to her.

"Oh and Kagura I got one for you too, Mayonaka and I got them together"

She looked so hopeful, big stars in her eyes. She wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh really one for me! Thank you!"

She tackled me next pining me to the floor. Tohru piled the chocolates we got for the others o the table. I stared at the strings, till Tohru pointed at my face.

"No Mayonaka no more, strings"

I pouted looking at her; I moved Kagura off me and looked at Yuki. Stretching out my arm, pointed into Yuki's direction. A silver wrapped gift box, with a purple bow sat in my palm.

"Here you go Minty prince! It all for you"

He un-wrapped it, seeing a rat shaped chocolate.

"It's wonderful"

I smiled at him patting his head. Tohru laughed at the guys.

"Glad you liked it you have no _idea _how hard it was to wrap"

Shigure looked at her, a question mark floating above that pea side brain.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to wrap things with Mayonaka playing with the strings, she is like a kitten"

He nodded his head in understanding. He was all serious, for two seconds. And his gut exploded, laughing his freaking ass off. They all looked at me.

"WHAT ok IN my DEFENSE those were sparkly!"

They all laughed again. Tohru sobered up and looked down inside her bag.

"Oh but uh. . . I guess I should of asked first if everyone, like chocolates first"

Shigure smiled at her.

"Oh don't let what Kyo said bother you. He thinks he is acting manly, but ya see he has no clue what manly-ness is"

I look behind them at Kyo, laying face first on the ground fuming. I smiled knowing that he was going to explode her soon. Shigure continued his little speech.

"A real man would have eaten all this with a fuss. _To refuse a gift, to trample on another persons heart like that"_

He was really getting into the swing of things now, I smiled at him. Nudging Yuki to look at Kyo, who was vibrating in anger, Yuki smirked.

"It falls short of being human being, let alone a _man_"

Tohru put her hands up in defense.

"Oh no it's ok really; I should have known to get something else besides chocolate. Like fist crackers, or thunder rice cakes something like that. More masculine sounding that he would have liked"

Shigure smiled at her attempt. He 'tried' to sound supportive, although not too enthralled.

"Those sound good, _too"_

Kyo growled, making everyone turn to him.

"So I just got to eat it?"

Standing grabbing the GIANT heart Kagura made... OR bought, I'm not sure. I hope she bought it; I'm not to sure about her cooking skills. =_=;;;;;;;;

"**SO I'LL EAT IT!"**

He started eating the chocolate like a starving bear. Maybe he did train with the bears on the mountain. Kagura jumped up.

"_GOODY _look Kyo is eating my chocolate"

After devouring the chocolate, he held his hand out to Tohru.

"Are you alright?

He just stared at her, till she placed the blue checkered gift in his hand. She smiled up at him. I stared at them a soft smile on my face. Not noticing the looks I got from Yuki. I placed a Black box on the table, wrapped in green Bow.

"Here ya go Puppy-Chan"

He squealed like a pre teen girl, at her favorite rock band show.

"_FOR ME!"_

"Yeah for you"

I stood up from the table walking to the door.

"I'm going for a walk, I will be back soon!"

I walked out the door down to the main house, I stopped off with Hari first.

"Oi Fishy **BOY**!"

He looked at me, dead panned.

"Really Chiri, _**REALLY**_?"

"Yup, want to see what I got-cha?"

I sat in his big plush chair, dragging my legs up to my chin. He sat on the edge of his desk Smoking his cigarette.

"And what pray tell did you get me?"

"A _surprise,_ are ya _SURPRISED_?"

He looked at me again =_=.

"Why Hari, Why do you always look at me like that"

I asked all dramatically. He stood snuffing out his Cigs butt.

"Because sometimes you act like a child, and I get enough of that from Shigure. AND Ayame"

I stood wrapping him in a hug, speaking into his chest.

"I'm sorry"

He patted my head; sometimes I wish he was my father. Though I would never say it out loud, but I could dream and think it.

"Here ya go, it is valentines ya know _silly old man_"

I sat on his chair again holding out the Red and Black box. He opened the lid and held the Chocolate dragons head. A smile came on his usually neutral face.

"You should smile more, it looks good on you"

He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. I smirked waking to the door.

"Happy Valentines Ryo"

I walked out and over to Akitos house. I knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled voice behind it.

"GO AWAY"

I leaned against the wall by his door.

"Ok Akito if you don't want your surprise"

I waited a little till the door slammed open, making my jump. His hand was cold as he grabbed my arm. I was wrapped in his arms. He may look skinny, but damn he was like steel. His nose found my hair.

"It has been far too long My Angel"

"I'm sorry, but with school and work. Ya know"

He pulled me into his dark room. Sitting on his futon he dragged me down to his lap.

"So what is this _surprise?" _

I looked down to the box, silently handing it to him. He opened it to see a Chocolate shaped bird.

"I know you want freedom, from everything. I guess I just wanted to get you something that, meant something to you"

His free hand grabbed my face. Planting his lips onto mine his were pulling me into a very unwanted kiss. I added a little pressure as to not light his anger.

"Anything from you makes me happy"

He stood placing the Chocolate on a table. He picked something else up too. He came back holding a black rose, an orange rose and a red rose.

"For you, happy Valentines"

I smiled up at him, really happy in the moment.

"_OH _thank you Akito! That was really sweet"

His smile was that a true happiness. It really was heart warming; sometimes his smiles were scary, twisted in ways that were weird and horrid. I stood kissing his cheek.

"I hate to leave but I promised my sister I would be home soon"

I left, but not before he planted a kiss on my lips. His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me to his ribs before releasing me to the night. I left shaking our weird friendship from my head. I keep giving him signs that I'm his friend, but he keeps taking it over that grey area.

"**UGGHH **why **AKITO **_why_?"

I asked to no one. I walked back to the house, washing my body of all things ICKY. I changed into my black hot pants, and a happy bunny tank top. "CUTE BUT PSYCHO, THINGS EVEN OUT' I walked and grabbed the Orange box with a red kiss sticker on the side. I walked up to his room, opened the door. He was sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"Where did you go?"

I smiled at him climbing up on to the bed. I hid the box behind my back. Using my left hand to push him flat on his back sitting beside him

"I gave Akito and Hari there gifts"

"What did Akito do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, gave me three roses. There on my bed, He hugged me, kissed me twice"

I made a gross face, eyes scrunched and tongue out.

"But that's it; I left right after that came home to a shower. Now I smell like Soap!"

I laughed and placed the box on his chest.

"You did not have to get me anything, Foxy"

"Oh but I did, it's in the _**MYSTICAL book of couples**_"

I said it in a deep all knowing voice. Watching as the smile bloomed across his lips. He opened the box to see a fox shaped chocolate. He laughed.

"I can't eat this, it's shaped like you"

I giggled at his statement. I flopped onto my back, my head by hid feet. The bed shifted as he mover to lay on his stomach, his arm wrapped over mine. His face rested on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to eat it yet anyway"

"Hmm, why?"

His hum made my heart stumble. His whisper made my gut clench.

"You might get sick; you ate a lot of chocolate today"

He laughed, blowing his breath over my neck before he kissed it.

"Yeah you might be right"

I sat up looked down at him, clearing my throat.

"Um duh Kyo **IM **always right"

I tried to keep my face serious, and failed in EPIC proportions. I laughed till the door opened and a soft knock was heard. Tohru poked her head into the room.

"Hey Kyo did Mayonaka come back?"

I got off the bed walking over to her.

"I'm right here sister, are you ready to make dinner?"

She nodded brightening up like a lit star. I waved to him, going and helping my sister. And like every other night I slept in Kyo's soft, warm embrace.

*~*~*MONTH PASS~*~*~

I sat at my desk; I figured the test was fairly easy. Considering I helped Tohru, and Kyo. I had mega study time. I hugged Tohru as she stated that she knew more then she thought she did. I stood next to Yuki and Tohru.

"Thank you Yuki, really"

"Oh I don't know about that"

Yuki smiled at Tohru, It was really cute. I looked behind Tohru to the Yuki _FAN CLUB_. They were having a mini spazz attack. Hanna looked back at them, buzzing with Electric powers. I walked over to Kyo, sitting in his seat while he sat atop the desk.

I head Hana explain that she had to take extra lessons, for the mid term test. Uo took her chance to make a jibe at Kyo.

"Don't be too hard on yourself; I'm pretty sure there is even a bigger dummy around here somewhere"

I almost jumped at his loud voice.

"**HEY**, you sure as _hell _better not be talking about me"

"Why who _else _would I be talking about?"

"**OH YEAH **well no ones ever had to call my parents to tell them my grades sucked!"

Some of the random boys around the class come over.

"What does Kyo-Kyo _study like a good little boy_?"

"**Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!"**

Uo laughed as the boys Jeered.

"_Please _you couldn't study to save your life"

He was getting pissed off.

"**You are so full of it!**"

She stared deep into his eyes, pinning him with a gaze. While Kyo shook with pent up anger, I smiled watching them.

"UH HUH let me guess. You the kind of guy that crams at the last minute. Then you get to school and freaks out because he studied for the wrong test"

"OK THAT DOES IT"

He growled out. I walked over to Tohru and Yuki, Sighing and cocking my hip to the side. Watching the funny scene unfold before my laughing eyes.

"You know maybe when he has been locking himself in his room; it seems he has been studying really hard"

Yuki nodded. I did the same, knowing that I was in his room as well. We studied among other small things hot and fun. I smiled to myself.

"So it would seem"

I turned to the voice that came from the door way.

"Miss Honda, Miss Chiri a word please"

I looked at Tohru in question. She looked nervous.

"Um Yes Sir"

I fallowed them to the hall. We talked about the money situation. We both bowed our heads. On the way back to the class I told Tohru I had already taken extra shifts, and everything to make up for the chocolates. Tohru hurried ahead, the boys looked worried. Yuki voiced his opinion first.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh. . . Oh well Not at all. I just have to work hard is all, PART TIME JOB HERE I COME!"

She cheered and I nodded crossing my arms. That afternoon after school, we hurried to work. We took over a few others peoples jobs. I stayed a little bit later then Tohru, making her head home first. I had always been there for her why would that suddenly change. As I mopped the hall down I thought about what would happen after high school, or college. I knew we would stay close but I was worried about, would we drift away? Would we move far away? What about the Sohmas', Kyo, Yuki, Akito, and Shigure? Shaking my head, as if that would clear my worried thoughts. If anything I would die by my fathers hands, his powers were so much stronger.

I was walking home, man my back hurt. I never knew I had that many muscles in my butt, hell sparing with Yuki never hurt this bad. I walked in the door to see Tohru standing in the Dinning room, with Momiji?

"Hey Bunny BOY!"

"Hey Angel!"

"HEY TOHRU and ANGEL! Guess what tomorrow is!"

I looked at Tohru; my back was really killing me. I nodded to her.

"Let's see, Um Tomorrow is March 14th right?"

"BINGO! And March 14th is White Day! So I'm giving you a present! A trip to a hot spring!"

She freaked out, I was about to pass out in bliss thinking of the warm soapy water, and a freaking back massage from one sexy cat. I almost moan at the thought.

"I'm calling it me and Tohru and Angels' SUPER RELAXING HOT SPRING TRIP!"

Shigure looked at all out different faces, mine in Bliss, Tohru in Panic, and Momiji in excitement. He started talking to Momiji

"I don't think you need to name it"

Yuki spoke up in his soft voice.

"A hot spring huh, which one?"

"You know there the one the Sohmas' run right?"

"Oh I see"

Tohru was holding her fist over her heart. I cocked my head to the left, as she seemed to fall into a deep void of panic. I flexed the kink in my shoulders, before wrapping her in a hug. I looked at Shigure asking for a little help. He then proceeded to explain the difference in a hot spring trip then a trip to Paris. At least money wise.

Momiji placed his hands on her knees, man that kid was cute.

"I'm sorry I thought you would be happy to go"

She smiled, and I sighed in relief.

"No I am happy, thank you so much"

"Yuki and Kyo are coming too!"

Kyo got mad and glared down at him. It looked kind of funny.

"Why don't you try asking before you start making plans for everyone?"

Momiji let his bunny ears show, while pulling on Kyo. He tugged at his night shirt whining.

"Awwww go with us, _go with us"_

"**FORGET IT, AND WHINING LIKE THAT ISN'T GONNA CHANGE MY MIND!"**

He looked over at Yuki.

"Yuki will you, come with us?"

I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it"

Momiji hopped around, While Tohru and I laughed. I was not worried I knew Kyo was going to come. He just had to do everything the hard way.

"**YAY, YAY"**

Kyo look a bit put out. Momiji stop in front of him, looking up into his face.

"Ok now I really don't want to go"

"Why not you don't have to worry about money. _I've _been saving up my allowance"

He seemed to get a little ticked off about that.

"That's not the problem!"

Shigure gasped, make us all look at him.

"Oh speaking of money. Tohru, Mayonaka. I heard you still haven't paid last months due, for your class field trip fund"

We froze in panic. I dropped my head to my chest. I watched my fingers curl griping my skirt in my hands.

"I got a call from your grandfather, apparently someone from the school called him. He said he would pay of it if you needed"

I spoke up. As Tohru mumbled out No's

"They don't need to be bothering him like that, were taking care of ourselves. I took on extra shifts last week"

Tohru nodded.

"Last month there was just a lot going on. We will be able to catch up, with working this month. I already talked to the teacher in charge. So I'm sorry, sorry that you had to hear about it"

"But you girls worked a pretty fair amount last month, so how is it-"

It seemed to dawn on them; it was all the chocolates fault. Plus that damn girly instinct to shop, curse you femme fatal! Momiji defused the situation quite nicely

"So hey your going on a class field trip?"

"Oh I don't know"

We all jumped back as Kyo slammed his hands on the table. About to yell, he seemed to calm down to a shaking fury.

"YES?"

"Water. Hot bath. You go now"

"Oh ok"

Tohru jumped up and about ripped my arm out of the socket. She dragged me along with her. We were sisters, and we were mature adults. After the batch I dressed into my baggy shorts Orange in color, and a white tank top. After Tohru fell asleep I went up to the roof and sat. Kyo came and sat beside me.

"What are you thinking about Foxy Angel?"

"Your reaction to the hot spring, my back, and my life after school"

"What, what's wrong with your back?"

"It hurts, bending over to mop is a bitch"

I almost jumped at the feeling of his warm hands against my back. I moaned and let my head fall forward. As Kyo let his long fingers dig into my skin.

"Now what was that about the hot spring?"

I smiled to myself, thinking those thoughts. That any other normal teenager would have.

"I was thinking about, me and you. In the spring, you touching my back like you are now"

His hand spread out flat against my ribs freezing in place.

"You, you were?"

"Yeah don't stop move up to between my shoulder blades"

He did as instructed.

"Man this has to hurt, your knots are bad"

I felt my arms droop, and the pain eased up. When I felt better, I twisted my body dropping Kyo to the roof. Laying my head over his heart, hearing the beats of it own race.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, I was hoping to spend some time with you. I guess I will just have to spend it with Yuki"

But before I could even laugh about that little joke. Kyo flipped us over, rolling my body under his. He moved his left leg in-between my knees.

"Not even funny"

"Yes but your smiling"

Indeed he was. He leaned down ghosting his lips over mine. They barely brushed as he spoke.

"I'm going! And you're getting that little fantasy of yours, about that hot spring massage. I get one as well"

I blushed as his lip sunk onto mine. It was one kiss but it was beautiful. I wrapped my arms over his shoulder pulling him closer. His body came down upon mine, some people complain about guys crushing them. I don't get it, its pleasant a wondrous feeling. I bit his bottom lip, tugging a bit. He growled at me jerking his left knee forward, making me gasp as it settled just south of my nether region. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. We kissed for awhile longer. My fox mistress was in the back of my mind fanning her self. I smirked into his lips. He smiled planted on last kiss.

"You should go to bed, its going to be a long day tomorrow"

"I know. I want you to tell Tohru in the morning, tell her that you're going because you want to. That you want to go to make her happy"

"Ok Angel, I do want to go, not just for us but I also like seeing her smile. She is a good person, a selfless friend"

I smiled picturing her face in my head, before I met the Sohmas'. She was everything, MY everything! She's' my sister, my friend, the only person beside her mother that I could turn to. She is my Earth and Kyo is my Sun. I smiled, GEEZ I'm getting so poetic!

"I know, before I met you guys. The Sohmas'. She was, is my everything the only one there for me"

He smiled and kissed my temple.

"I love her for that, keeping you around. If only so that you came to me"

We kissed before going to our rooms, for as much as our relationship has progressed. I'm still shocked no one has said anything. I stopped at Yukis' room, just as he came out.

"Good Night Prince!"

I smiled giving him a hug, heading to bed. I fell into a deep sleep.

~~~NEXT MORNING~~~

I walked next to Yuki half asleep. Kyo was yelling at Momiji about not having the 'hots' for Tohru. I laughed at them. Yuki was rubbing his eyes.

"Kyo just told me he is coming to the hot spring with us"

He gasped, and I clapped.

"YAY"

"Well I suppose I will survive"

I smiled wrapping my left arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you got me and Tohru to Keep Ya sane. If we don't drive you crazy first"

He wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"As if you could ever do that"

I smirked.

"Don't challenge my Yuki; I can kick your ass"

He smirked right back at me. Kyo came over grabbed my arm dragging me behind him.

"Come on Breakfast"

I laughed at him grabbing Yuki, who grabbed Tohru.

"Ok GEEZ Kyo, excited to get moving or what"

He smiled back at me. I knew one thing for sure; this is going to be one Helluva weekend.

'

''

'''

''

'

**WHAT DID YA THINK?**

**R&R**

**MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**KYO: I LIKED IT, MAYONAKA AND I GOT HOT! IN YOUR FACE RAT BOY!**

**YUKI: YES WELL YOU MAY HAVE HER INTEREST, IM WAITING FOR TOHRU AND I**

***KYO DEFLATES***

**KYO: HUH?**

**YUKI: UNLESS THERE IS A TWIST AND I GET KITSUNE**

**MAYONAKA: WELL UM AS LONG AS THIS DEBATE IS GOING ON. HAS ANY ONE SEEN MY TURTLE JIM HIS SHELL HAS A FOX, CAT, RAT, A DOG AND A RICE BALL PAINTED ON IT**

***EVERYONE STARES***

**MAYONAKA: THE HELL START LOOKING HE HAS A SPECIAL ROLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**MICKY: OK CALL ALL THE POPO LOST TURTLE THIS IS A MISSION WITH A DOUBLE DUTY BURST! GET ARCH ANGEL NUMBER SEVEN HE KNOWS THE DRILL!**

**GOTTA LOVE JIM!**


	14. HOT SPRING TIME YAAY

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**Hellz ya! Multi Chapters! In a couple days!**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT! **

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**(WARNING THERE IS SOME M RATED STUFF NO SMUT OR LEMONS YET JUST TEENAGE HORMONS AND NAKED LADIES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**_

We were all packed up and ready to go!

Shigure drove us over to the train car, which takes us to the bus then to the spa. I sat Across from Kyo and Yuki, with Momiji in-between Tohru and I. Momiji was so excited that he pointed out anything, and everything. I humored him along with Tohru. He was the epitome of a bunny, hyper and bouncy.

"Ohh look a mountain, oohh look a river, oohh look a field!"

"Yes I see that"

"And it turned out to be a beautiful day! Right Kyo, right Yuki?"

He jumped over the table, plopping his butt next to Yuki.

They both mumbled some form of a yes. Looked at each other and glared, and huffed air.

"So why are you guys being so quite, you aren't sad you came are you?"

Tohru bowed her head to them.

"Oh I hope not, since you only came to keep us company. We thank you for that"

They looked at her with a confused face.

"I hope I'm not taking you way from anything important, if you had anything planned"

Kyo looked at me and away.

"Nah forget about it, I only came since there was nothing better to do at home"

Yuki smiled at Tohru, tilting his head in the cute fashion.

"I haven't been to the hot spring in a long time, I was happy to come along"

Momiji jumped up, throwing his arms out wide.

"Oh I get it. Your thinking about all the fun things we can do once we get there, right?"

Yuki bobbed his head up and down.

"Mmhhmm"

His face bubbled into a face splitting grin, I was almost afraid his head was going to pop the top.

"Ok when we get there we are going to try and have as much fun as possible, right Tohru and Chiri?"

I popped the P on my yup, while Tohru went to fantasy land.

"Yup"

"That won't be hard to do. I'm already having so much fun; I never dreamed giving out Valentines. Would get me whisked away to a place, as fancy as a hot spring. Or that I would get to ride there in a fancy charter buss like this. It all seems too good to be true It like I'm a princess in a fairytale"

Momiji jumped and spun around.

"Tohru, and Chiri can be princesses and Yuki and I will be there Princes!"

I looked at Yuki, and Laughed standing walking over to him. I curtsied giggling like a school girl.

"Care to dance my prince?"

He laughed standing.

"Well of course my dear"

He kissed my hand was we danced before laughing. Momiji grabbed Tohru swinging her around; Careful not to change, I released Yuki grabbing Kyo.

"Come dance my brooding King"

He sulked before smiling. He was quite a graceful dancer.

"Must be the cat"

He looked down at me.

"What?"

"You are surprisingly graceful, must be the cat"

We laughed again, before sighing and sitting back down.

"SEE THAT WAS SUPER FUN! But I did not get to dance with Chiri!"

"I will save a dance for you later"

I was seated beside Kyo, with an arm rest between Yuki and I. Tohru was sitting with Momiji. We pulled up to the house, the driver picking us up tomorrow. Tohru stared and sighed, all dream like.

"Wow it's so beautiful"

"Well come on princess Tohru, Princess Chiri. Your room awaits"

I laughed kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much Momiji, you really have made me feel like a princess"

"THAT'S RIGHT! And I'm you knight in shining armor"

Kyo burst her little dream bubble.

"Knock it off"

We waved to the driver. Not paying attention to our backs. The door opened with a jerk, and a thump. As a woman fell unto her knees. Making us jump, me into Kyo's arms. And Tohru jumped backwards screaming.

"Ugh thank goodness I'm so glad you're here"

Kyo set me on my feet, keeping a hand on my back. Momiji smiled.

"Oh don't worry that's the hot spring lady!"

Yuki corrected him to the proper term.

"The word is hostess"

I looked at her as she leaned against the door heavily. Tohru stuttered out her worries.

"Are you alright, is everything ok?"

"Yeah you alright there lady?"

I asked right after Tohru. She flung herself off the door, into a super low bow. Forehead to the floor Then she darted to our small group. She moved so fast that I only had enough time to stand in front of Tohru, before she grabbed our arms. Screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOMS!"

Momiji looked up at me as we walked.

"WOW Chiri you moved SO fast, kind of like Yuki"

I rubbed the back of my head, let out a nervous chuckle.

"YEAH, it was a natural reaction. I've always been there for Tohru, So when she ran at us. My first instinct was to protect her"

"Oh guess what the Hot Spring lady is a Sohma too, but she gets sick a lot. So she stays here for the benefits"

She turned around blushing covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry if I startled you before"

We put our hand in front of us, Tohru and I said our apologies.

"Oh no It's quite alright, you don't have to apologize. As long as you're feeling well that what is important"

I said my apologies too.

"I'm sorry for my actions as well"

"You are to kind to an old woman like me. I'm surprised young master Shigure did not accompany you today, perhaps he was too busy with work"

Kyo flinched. Before being his brash as usual self.

"Young master Shigure, HOW old are you?"

Yuki saving Kyo by answering her.

"Yes he had a deadline for two books coming up in two days"

"That is a shame; it would have been nice to talk with him"

We continued on our tour. She kneeled opening the door, like a proper woman.

'Wow I feel so un-mannered, kind of like a slob'

"Here we are this will be your room"

Momiji took off running like the child he was.

"WOW it's so BIG"

"Sometimes I forget how old he really is; he so does not act his age"

I stated to myself. Yuki nodded his head in agreement with me. I sat at the table with Yuki, while they scared Tohru. With stories about people getting lost, in the woods. That never was found again. She explained that Tohru and I had our own room.

"HEY you better not think that I'm staying, in the same room as that damn Yuki"

She laughed behind her hand.

"You two get along as well as ever I see. But please do not fret; there are sliding doors to divide the rooms"

He stood making a fist.

"That's not the point I did not come here to-"

He was cut off by Momiji. How ribbed his side.

"The point is you wanted to share a room, with Mayonaka!"

His face blushed, and I smiled. It happened all the time, sometimes he would come get me from my room. Others I would sneak into his bed, I saw nothing wrong with it. We never did anything bad. He yelled in his defense, while Yuki to his chance to snub him out.

"How Crude"

"Hey I did not say that so SHUT up Momiji, you and your damn mouth"

I backed away from the scary lady.

"Master Kyo, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELF, TO EVEN THINK ABOUT SHARING A ROOM WITH A YOUNG WOMAN! AND EVEN IF ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE A CAT. I THOUGHT YOU'D BE A DECENT YOUNG MAN, SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU GOTTEN SUCH LECHEROUS IDEAS INTO YOUR HEAD!"

She grabbed the front of his blue sweater. As he tried to get her to shut up.

"Hey hold on a minute"

"IM SORRY WORLD. I MUST APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF THE YOUNG DIRTY MINDED BOY"

"Ok fine Ill stay in the room with Yuki"

We all stood off to the side, as she gave him a bad case of whip flash. From jerking him around. I bet you if I told her about my thought, woman to woman. She would smile and say it was normal, but because it's Kyo. They all think the worst, plus he is a boy so ya that will explain her reaction.

Momiji cupped his hands around his mouth, cheerfully yelling.

"PERVERT, KYO IS A PERVERT!"

Yuki looked at me from the corner of his eye, while I stared kind of nervous for poor Kyo.

"I think she is stronger then she lets on"

I nodded my head in small, quick little jerks. She dropped Kyo to the floor, taking her leave. I helped him up off the ground. His eyes were dilated and spinning. When he came into focus, he took a seat in a spare chair.

"Finally it's quite"

Momiji grabbed a towel, placing a cloth on top his head.

"There is still time for a bath before dinner. So let's take a bath! Ok Tohru"

She smiled.

"OK!"

"Let's take it together, with Mayonaka!"

"OK!"

My mouth dropped open, eyes wide. Kyo grabbed him pinning him to the ground sitting on him.

"You little. Now who's the pervert?"

"AWWW what Id do?"

"Oh but Momiji is so little and all, I think it be ok"

Kyo was still glaring at the back of the small blondes head.

"Little what the hell you talking about?"

I looked over at Yuki he was sitting holding two small packages. I cocked my head to the side. Before moving my gaze to the perky blonde, who was crying whining about Kyo not being fair. Yuki stood grabbing his face, gently before speaking in a voice that made me almost purr.

"Momiji. Why don't we give Miss Honda and Miss Chiri some time to them selves? After all isn't that the reason we brought them here, to relax right?"

He smiled.

"Your right I get it"

It was all quite, before the blonde spun to Tohru.

"Ok but tonight, we'll sleep together. Alright"

We walked down the hall to the changing rooms. I spun around, remembering I forgot to grab my robe.

"Um I forgot something, I will be right back!"

Kyo grabbed my arm.

"I will go with you incase you get all turned around"

I waved them off walking down the hall, Kyo on my tail. I walked into the room, spinning and pinning him to the wall. Kissing him with a fierce fire, his was just as hot. I pulled away walking to the closet grabbing a robe. Looking back at Kyo who was flushed and staring at me. I smirked facing him.

"Unless you want a strip tease, turn around"

I pointed my pointer finger down, and spun it in a circle. He blushed and covered his eyes. I faced away from him pulling off my shirt. I was decked out in a red lace bra and matching boy shorts. I put the robe on and took, carefully tied it. Pulling off my ripped up jeans, I faced Kyo who was red enough to look like a steamed tomato.

~*~*~KYO POV +YAY+~*~*~*

I followed her down the hall. Her face shone with a happiness I could not explain. She walked in and I shut the door behind us. I turned around only for her to place her small hands on my chest. She pushed me into the wall. Her soft pouty lips crashed onto mine, it was wonderful. I kissed her back just as hard, almost to the point of bruising. Just as quick as it started, she left. I watched her walk over to her bag in the closet and grabbed a robe. Her lips tilted up into that sexy smirk, of hers.

"Unless you want a strip tease, turn around"

She twirled her delicate finger. I felt my face heat up, and I slap my hand over my eyes. I heard her cloths rustle around. I could not help the urge to peak; slitting my finger I saw the planes of her back. Smooth and strong. Her red lacy bra was snug against her body; from where I was standing I could just see the swell of her right breast. Then that damn white fluffy robe covered her body, I moved my fingers back together. Making the vision disappear. I was sad, but that image is forever burned into the back of my mind. Just that thought alone made me smile, my secret.

~*~*~*~ MAYO POV~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked over to his prone figure. Smiling I walked as light a possible, behind him. Standing on my toes I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his neck. Feeling his body tense before he spun around. He kissed me again. I smiled pulling away poking his nose.

"You looked"

"WHAT how, how did you know"

Walking to the door opening it, before walking out I looked back at him.

"I didn't, but I do now"

He just gaped at me. He looked like a fish. I walked down the hall; I heard his thumping steps catching up. We walked side by side, it was a comfortable silence. He kissed my cheek, before walking to change. I heard splashing on the boy's side, and Kyo yelling at Momiji. I sat stripped out of my bra and panties, plus the warm fluffy robe. I wrapped the towel around my body, dropping it before getting in the water. I waved at mom before relaxing. After a few seconds of silence, Momiji yelled about a song. I did not sing, instead chose to listen to them. I heard Tohrus' voice waver, I opened my right eye. It was just in time to see her faint.

I grabbed her waist, asking my sleeping mistress for help. She gave my body more strength to make it easier to maneuver her around. I saw the hot spring lady, she freaked out. Ok that was a under statement. =_=; We dressed her in her robe, and waited till she was awake. She awoke with a start, the woman handed her mother. I crossed my arms over my chest, tugging my robe tighter. Tohru apologized for the trouble, and then crazy lady spazzed from her apology. I tapped Tohru on the head.

"Not your fault, it was a accident"

We heard Momiji asking if Tohru was alright. We bowed again to the woman. Walking out of the locker type room. My long waist length hair was curling in ringlets. I shrugged my shoulders deciding to leave it. We moved into the dinner table. It was filled to the brink with food.

"Oh my sweet Fox. Look at al this food!"

Tohru was just as stumped.

"Oh my I've never seen so much food!"

Kyo was being himself, as per usual.

"You think we can eat all this?"

Tohru pumped her fist into the air.

"Well I'm going to try; I better start serving the rice"

Momiji stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, you're the princess today remember. Ill do it"

He flipped open the rice bucket. Grabbing the bowls for Tohru and I. He filled them up way to much.

I just stared at the bowl. Taking it politely I thanked him. Tohru stuttering out the 'Thank you Momiji' Kyo went to grab a slice of Tuna.

"Don't you think that is a bit much?"

And Momiji used the rice paddle to smack his hand away. Kyo glared at Momiji and Yuki looked on a bit shocked.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**

"Princess Tohru and Mayonaka get to go first"

Yuki looked at us smiling that ever polite smile.

"Well ladies what do you think your going to try first?"

Tohru was nervous being put into the spotlight.

"I don't know there is just so much"

"DON'T BE SHY"

Momiji cheered from beside her. He was placed between Tohru and I.

I grabbed a slice of Sushi rolls, while Tohru and her shaking chopsticks grabbed Tuna. We all dug in after that. My mistress was impressed with how things were going. In the shadows of my mind she was purring. I was tempted to let out a purr right along side of her. Holding it till I was able to have privacy to release her from my mind. She was still weak from Valentines Day, her playing with ribbons tired her magic. The head chef came out making a ruckus along with his cousin. After dinner Tohru announced that she was going to try the hot spring again.

Yuki and Momiji went back to there room. I grabbed Kyo by the hand, dragging him down the hall to the couple's spring. Locking the door I wrapped a towel around me undressing under it. Kyo did the same. We climbed into the water I purred at the warmth. I slit my eyelids watching my mate. Mistress demanded that I called him as such; I pleased her by keeping it in my head. He relaxed in the water. Sinking up to my nose I moved closer to him, crawling into his lap. He moved his hands to my waist pulling me in closer. I kissed his nose, cheeks, eyes, and then his lips. Kyo deepened the kissing making it a blazing fire. A deep passionate kiss that seemed to have no end in sight

I decided it was time to get what I wanted. Pulling away smiling as Kyo leaned towards me wanting more. I turned away sitting between his legs. He wrapped his long arms around my waist bring me right up to his chest. Planting kisses along my shoulders, up my neck making his way to my ear he nibbled at it.

"Kyo… please… can I have my back massage now?"

He growled into my ear making shivers and sparks shoot in my veins.

"What do I get in return?"

His hands were wandering my body leaving trails of fresh heat.

"I will give you the best massage in return, maybe something else as well"

That seemed to calm his blood a bit. His hands stilled along my rib cage moving to my back. He needed the knots and made me moan. My hands that were placed on Kyos' knees kneaded at his flesh. When my body all but sunk into the water relaxed. I moved away then pulled Kyo along. I sat on the low flat rock, making Kyo sit in-between my thighs as I had done to him. I started with his tense shoulders. Working my way down to the swell of his but, the raked my finger nails up. Using one hand I undid my towel, while the other drew on his back. With that I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pressing my bare chest to his bare back. His breathing stopped for a second then returned wheezy.

"Oh the things you do to me Angel"

I licked his ear lobe. Whispering into his ear I let my lips brush along it.

"Hmm what do I do? Do you know what you do to me?"

Running my hands up and down his chest I loved the way his muscles trembled.

He turned around in my arms wrapping his around my back. Kyo pressed his chest to mine attaching our lips together. The towel still wrapped around our waists. He grabbed my thighs hoisting me higher up on to his lap. I could feel his excitement poking into me at my most privet parts. After a few more heated moments we relaxed just breathing against each other. His member was still standing tall scooting back to give him some space. He just dragged me back closer then before.

"Just give me a moment Angel"

"Kyo that was fun the most fun we have had"

His eyes distanced before focusing.

"Just wait till later when we become closer more bonded"

Those words made my blood spike, just thinking about it. I leaned in and licked his cheek. His dangerous smirk stretched his lips. Leaning down to my chest he bit the swell of my left breast then licked it better. I moaned and bit his shoulder showing him I'm just as dominate. Licking his neck I laid my head on his shoulder taking relaxing breaths. After our blood simmered and cooled we left the hot spring. I looked at the steam surrounding Kyo and I, I spotted Jim the Turtle floating around the spring. Kyo kissed my lips before going our separate ways. I changed into the blue robe. I found Yuki looking at something in his hands.

"What are you doing Prince?"

His posture stiffened looking into my eyes.

"Oh I just got gifts for you and Miss Honda"

I held my hands together practically wiggling with excitement.

"WHAT! You got me a gift what is it what is it?"

He handed me a purple ribbon, it had a fox face on the end of the ribbon.

"Oh Yuki it is wonderful, I'm so happy! It's perfect"

He reached for a lock of my hair tying it into my side fringe.

"So beautiful"

I felt Kyo before I saw him. He came around the corner. I skipped over to him.

"Kyo Look what Yuki got me for white day!"

I showed him the ribbon.

"It suits you Foxy"

He looked past me to Yuki. He challenged him to Ping Pong. I was standing there trying not to laugh as Kyo kept shooting the ping pong ball right over the table.

"Out again"

Kyo was getting mad and steaming angry.

"I told you. You have to let the ball bounce on the table"

"Shut Up, that's stupid why would I want to hit that slow?"

Momiji and Tohru came into the room; I wrapped my sister into a hug kissing her temple. I listed to Yuki explain the rules again to Kyo.

"Why? Because those are the rules"

Yuki served the ball to Kyo I watched it bounce wanting to shift and play with it. Kyo lunged hitting the ball back to Yuki; who did not even flinch as the ball missed his head. The poor ping pong ball left a scorch mark on the wall.

"Out again"

Tohru fisted her hands going all cheer leader.

"Hang in there Kyo you can do it!"

Yuki got this look on his face, even I have to admit it was HOT.

"I thought at least at Ping Pong he might have a chance to beat me; but as usual he is hopeless"

Kyo growled and was angry enough he might have set thing on fire with his eyes. Instead he flipped the table.

"How can I beat you with all these stupid rules ya damn rat. How about we take this out side?"

I smirked at his challenge, He always wants to take things outside. As per normal Yuki was unfazed by Kyo and his taunting.

"You know you're the one that wanted to play"

We all looked at Tohru as she spoke.

"If you still want to I will try playing with you"

I was about to remind her that was not the most coordinated person; When Momiji started bouncing around in his vast excitement.

"Oh that sounds fun PLAY HER PLAY HER"

I helped them fix the tables. Kyo laid down the rules.

"Advanced warning I'm not going to go easy on you; just because you are a girl"

Tohru looked as ready as Tohru could be.

"Oh right"

Yuki butted in too.

"Remember it has to bounce"

So I decided to cheer Tohru on too.

"Come on Tohru kill him; Go Kyo!"

They looked at me.

"What I can't pick sides it's on Un-Orthodox"

Kyo ignored me and yelled at Yuki; before serving the ball.

"You shut up"

He served; Tohru missed by a long shot.

"At least she swung; I give her points for enthusiasm"

Yuki was covering his mouth, I saw the barley controlled humor in his eyes. I looked at Tohru and her shocked face.

"I missed it!"

Kyo smirked.

"Yeah I noticed; you kind of suck"

Momiji quit poking the ball and looked at Kyo.

"Kyo don't tell her that"

"So you thing your any better then she is ya little runt"

"Ill play you if you want"

I ignored them and there bickering; choosing instead the observe Tohru as she fallowed Yuki. I smiled watching her as she talked to the elegant Prince of Mint. He was laughing at her; she smiled at him. After he calmed down he gave her his white day gift. I was not eavesdropping on them, so I did not hear what they were saying. I always knew they would make a wonderful couple. He kissed the ribbon he got for Tohru. I walked back to the game room. The boys finished there game; we all walked back to the bedroom and went through our nightly routine. Momiji whined and cried till I said he could sleep with Tohru and I. So He slept soundly between Tohru and I. The next morning I dressed in Black ripped skinny and a Blood On The Dance Floor 'Bewitched' band tee shirt. We ate another glorious breakfast. I patted my flat stomach crying on the shoulder of Tohru.

"Tohru I ate too much, I have a food baby!"

I sucked in as much air as I could and pushed my belly out. Laughing at my self; we went back to the bedroom to pack. We all stood out side saying good bye to our hostess. Who was picking on Kyo; by leaning all her weight on his shoulder as he complained about it.

"I think our driver got lost"

I looked out the direction that Momiji was looking. I nodded my head not paying attention to what everybody else was talking about. Un Till Tohru focused the attention on Momiji.

"Hey Momiji I guess after this I wont get to see you that often huh?"

"Huh?"

He smiled at her.

"But you know I don't even think I know what year you will be starting school this spring. Is it going to be your first year of middle school?"

He threw his arms out in that cute Momiji fashion.

"Nope this spring will be my first year in High School. As it turns out I will be going to your High School; that's right me and Haru both"

Tohru had a mini spazz attack. Kyo jumped forward making a fist at Momiji; the Hot spring lady still was leaning on his shoulder. If I did not know better I would say she liked him.

"Why you sneaky little… Why didn't you tell us sooner you and Haru were coming to our school"

I started laughing in my head. He was acting like her ran the school; we all know that job belongs to Yuki.

"We wanted it to be a surprise"

I fallowed Yuki over to check on the shell shocked Tohru.

"Miss Honda I guess you did not know; that Momiji is only a year younger then us. The same age as Haru"

Her body stiffened and out came the panicked screams. I'm guessing she placed a picture of Haru (tall dark and wired muscled) next to Momiji (dainty child like and cute)

"I thought he was in elementary school all this time. Now he is coming to our High School with Hatsuharu; I don't know what to be more surprised about"

Momiji held up his pointer finger.

"Be surprised about everything"

I grabbed her hands in both mine; Making over exaggerated breaths.

"Tohru breathe in and out in and out. Good you are making progress"

She mimicked my breathing as the bus pulled up. By the time we sat on the bus she was calm and normal; AKA air head.

Yuki sat beside Tohru and Momiji on her right. I was across from Tohru and Kyo to my right. I could not wait to get home!

'

'

''

'''

''

'

'

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

**KYO: WOW MY ANGEL WAS SO SEXY**

**YUKI: I ALMOST WISH TOHRU WAS MORE LIKE THAT**

**MICKY: BOYS ARE ALMOST ALL THE SAME**


	15. 2nd YEAR,black Haru AKITO

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**/\_/\**

**= \_/= ~~~~ FOX**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT! **

ON WITH THE STORY!

I woke up not very happy. 2nd year of high school; I was happy about waking up in wrapped up with Kyo. Sitting down for breakfast Shigure was yapping about coming to the first year introduction. We all stared at him as if he was crazy. I looked down at my skirt. I let out a little squeal.

"I think it shrunk?"

"What?"

I spun around and saw all the Sohma boys (Shigure does not count as a man) 

"I think I dried my skirt to long, it is much shorted then last year"

Yuki shoved Shigure out of my room; I waved as they left. I ignored my skirt. Putting on the black dog collar that Haru gave me when we got back from the hot spring. I placed my high heeled converse on. And the new bracelets I bought yesterday shopping. We walked to school I was holding hands with Kyo. My left arm slung over Tohru who was dragging Yuki. I sat on top of Kyo's desk and his legs were over my lap. Uo was sitting in the desk in front of us. Tohru was standing beside us. Tohru was so excited about the first years,

"Isn't this exciting? All the first years are so cute; I wish you could have seen then you should have really come"

I was playing with my bracelets, Kyo was reading a book; and Uo looked as bored as can be. I looked back and forth between them as they spoke simultaneously

"What ever"

Uo carried on her sentence.

"I shouldn't even be here at all. I don't know what I'm more allergic to; all the damn pollen in the air or this place"

She turned her head to look at me; I was playing with a cat charm hanging off one of my ten bracelets. Uo then looked over at Tohru raising her shaved eyebrow.

"So where is the prince today?"

Tohru clasped her hands together at her waist.

"Oh he has been busy with the first year orientation committee"

Uo sighed I patted her head as she spoke.

"Must be rough"

Hanna slid into the class room with all her awesome ninja skills.

"Yes he has to deal with all the first years' lovey dovy attacks"

I nodded my head.

"I know we might need to hire a new janitor as they will be drooling all over the Sohma boys"

"As popular as he is he is a shoo win for class president this year"

"I agree he would be a good one as well"

I dropped my charm, instead chose to interlace my fingers and rest my hands on Kyo's leg. He peeked at my over his book then went back to reading. Hanna moved closer to Uo and Tohru.

"That reminds me I thought I sensed Shigure's electric signals at the ceremony; coming from the parents section"

I pursed my lips; thinking about Shigure.

"He was probably looking for a new face to star in one of his sexy books"

Tohru slapped my foot. I winked at her.

"Just kidding"

She corrected me.

"Oh yeah he came today. There are two more Sohma's enrolling today; with all the first years he wanted to see them"

"What a fool"

I smirked at Hanna; agreeing with her.

"I right there with ya"

Uo was excited.

"So there are two more Sohma's starting today?"

Tohru nodded her head.

"Uh huh"

"So tell me about them are they boys, girls"

I answered Uo this time, now choosing to play with Kyo's pants. Uo narrowed her eyes at me and Kyo.

"They are two boys"

"You don't say"

I smiled at her as she placed her hand on her chin, like an evil super genius.

"We have to meet them"

Hanna agreed.

"I agree after all as upper classmen I'm sure there are many things we can teach them"

"Yeah like I could show them all the best places to skip out of class"

She turned to Kyo.

"Yo orange top go get'em"

"Yes that is good go get them"

Hanna supported Uo. He got mad and pointed at Tohru.

"Why do I gotta do it make her go and find them"

Hanna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we did that; it would be a terrible crime to make her go through all that trouble"

"Well what about me"

He shouted at the girls, I slipped out from under his legs and stood. Uo looked at me and smiled; before addressing Kyo.

"Oh you that's fine"

Tohru decided to save poor Kyo. I raised my hand.

"I'm going"

Tohru looked at us.

"You know I was already thinking about wanting to say hello to everyone. So I don't mind going not at all; really. But Kyo if you're going maybe you can go with me and Mayonaka; we can look for them together"

He brushed off his shoulder where Hanna had grabbed him.

"Oh please I already see way too much of those guys as it is"

Tohru got in his face raising her pointer finger.

"But meeting them at school is a whole new experience; it could be a lot of fun"

I backed her up.

"Yeah Haru is mega fun to be around"

I knew that would get his goat, He new Haru loved to flirt. He got up fallowing Tohru and I we waved.

"Be back soon"

I heard Uo and Hanna talking before we got to far away. My mistress was curious about the looks they have been throwing Kyo and I.

"He has a hard time saying no to the girls huh?"

"Yes very interesting, he does not mind Chiri touching him at all"

We were fallowing Tohru down the hall.

"So what class are Momiji and Haru in anyway?"

"Don't sound so bored Kyo somebody might think you don't care"

He slapped the back of my head lightly. I pouted at him; Almost running into Tohru as she stopped. She turned bowing over and over again at the waist. Repeating 'sorry' as Kyo got angry.

"You don't even know do you?"

I poked his side; he calmed down real quick.

"Ok just wait here I'll go ask"

I just about laughed as he asked two girls, who could not stop flushing at the sight of my mate Kyo. I looked at a two boys they were watching Tohru and I. I wanted to see what Kyo would do.

"Hey man check it out; that girl is pretty cute and her friend is hot"

"Yeah I guess so the one looks kind like an air head"

"Yeah just my type; I bet I could talk her into going out with me"

I flipped my long hair over my shoulder, making my self look conceited. Wrapping Tohru in a hug, she was really in la la land now. Sometimes I wonder if her brain is so big, if that is why she fazes out. Or if its squirrel sized and she just loses focus.

"I don't do so hot with smart girls"

"Well you have a point there"

'_Wow these boys are dumb'_

_~ yes my child nobody will ever compare to your mate~_

'_So why have you been so calm Mistress?'_

_~I've become more interested in watching you~_

I almost jumped at My Fox Mistress.

'_I missed your voice'_

_~ I'm always here for you love~_

I smiled at her; she always speaks with a purr. I looked over at Kyo his eyes were slitted, not angry just stumped.

"What are you waiting for go over there and work your magic"

"Watch and learn man"

Kyo moved fast he slammed his fist into the wall above our heads. Tohru looked shocked, I smirked up at him. I loved his dominate nature, major turn on. The boys just about peed there pants as they left. He watched them leave. He slapped us on the back of the head.

"See what happens when you stand there like a space cadet"

"Oh was I?"

Tohru looked at us. I nodded at her before glaring at him.

"HEY I HEARD WHAT THEY WERE SAYING, I just wanted to see what you would do. _And you did not disappoint"_

"Well at least stay alert Tohru otherwise it will be your own damn fault when someone kidnaps you"

I smiled as she saluted at stood like a guard.

"You right"

I giggled and Kyo sighed.

"I said when you're alone"

"RIGHT"

She stayed on alert.

"You don't have to worry you have Angel and I here with you; you can space out as much as you'd like"

I laughed as she went spacey.

"_Right"_

It came out as a sigh. He looked at me in a panic.

"I did not mean anything funny by that"

I smiled at him patting his cheek.

"You're sweet"

"Oh Momiji"

I looked behind Kyo.

"**MOMIJI HI HOW ARE YOU!"**

I waved at him, like a nut job. He looked so cute in the girls' uniform.

"Tohru Mayo HAHAHA HI"

He went to hug Tohru and me; when Kyo laid down the law by hitting him in the head.

"**What are you stupid?"**

"_WHAAA Kyo's HITTING ME"_

Momiji started crying.

"**You idiot** what are you doing wearing a girls uniform"

"Kyo don't be mad"

Tohru was trying to calm him down. I looked down the hall at HARU.

"Good morning"

"**HARU"**

I ran at him, jumping into his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist, squeezing for all I was worth.

"Hello Mitsukai"

He wrapped his arms around my lower waist. Till Kyo grabbed me off of Haru; holding me to his side.

"Ok that is enough hugging"

I smiled at him giving Kyo a hug too. Tohru said her greeting.

"Hello Hatsuharu"

And Kyo glared at him.

"Well at least you're not wearing a girls' uniform too"

Haru just ignored him.

"Its okay isn't it; it suits him doesn't it"

Momiji stopped crying to smile at Haru.

"Yeah that's right"

I smirked at Kyo. Popping the P on my YUP. Tohru agreed too.

"Yup he is _so CUTE"_

"Uh huh it looks good on you"

Kyo got angry and started yelling again

"**WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE!"**

"**YUKI"**

I waved at him, but he was staring at Momiji.

"What the; Momiji what in the world are you wearing"

The rest looked at Yuki too. Haru walked over to him and held on to his jacket. Yuki greeted him barley containing his boredom.

"Hello Haru"

Tohru happy to see Yuki smiled and greeted him. I wanted to giggle seeing Haru holding on to Yuki. His hand was fisted on his jacket. Like a kid afraid to lose a parent.

"So Yuki are you done with your work yet?"

"No not quite; I was just making my rounds when I heard all the commotion"

Momiji wanted to get our attention, waving his arms up and down.

"Listen, listen. I'm really not supposed to goof around too much when I'm here. Cuz if I do; it will be too easy for me to crash into girls. So I'm going to try and play it cool in school"

I clapped for him.

"Good for you Momiji"

And Kyo shot us down.

"**HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALL WEARING A DRESS COOL"**

An annoying voice came from down the hall.

"A valid point, Kyo Sohma of class 2D. And while I find that orange head of your disagreeable; I will over look that for the moment. What I can not ignore is a boy who will wear a girls' uniform to school"

I growled in my chest glaring at the offending figure. Standing like he was the king of the world. He would not shut up.

"This goes beyond outrageous; and even if your teachers allow it **I WILL NOT FOR I AM THIS SCHOOL STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT MATOKA TAKAI (IDK how to spell his name). ALSO KNOWN AS CAPTAIN OF THE CAMPUS DEFENCE FORCE"**

I huffed out air. The nerdy girls standing at his flanks clapped for his deranged speech.

'_Freaks'_

_~your one to talk my dear~_

'_Mistress Look at him, he is from another planet like Venus or something'_

_~Meh guess your right~_

_`Thank you'_

"Never heard of him"

I mumbled under my breath.

"What a complete idiot"

Everyone said at the same time 'excluding Tohru and Momiji'. I smiled as he did catch what they said; he just kept rambling on.

'I wish I had Duct Tape'

"**I can see already your going to be a problem student. What are you wearing Mayonaka Mitsukai Chiri? Gaudy necklaces, you should be wearing proper shoes, and your skirt is much to short. The same goes for you Hatsuharu Sohma; I will not tolerate that white hair"**

Yuki cut in.

"President Takai it's his natural hair color; and Miss Mayonaka did not have time to get her new skirt"

I grabbed on to the nearest body as Takai blushed looking at Yuki. Kyo patted my back as I latched onto his arm.

"_Oh Yuki so nice to see you_; but natural color? I can see that his hair line is black"

I knew Haru was getting angry; he kept twisting his pinky in his ear at the noise.

"Yes that is natural too"

He just yelled some more.

"**That is ridiculous I don't believe it"**

He came closer to the group pointing at Momiji; any closer and I WILL flip him.

"**And I suppose that wearing a girls' uniform is natural for you Momiji Sohma; have you no pride as a man? You best change your ways and your clothes; before this becomes a moment of ruin for your life"**

Momiji started sniffling, tears in his eyes. I let go of Kyo to wrap Momo in a hug.

"But this uniform looks good on me"

"Its ok Momo I wont let him degrade you anymore"

I whispered in his ear. Tohru blocked us from view.

"Please don't yell at him anymore"

"**If I am yelling Tohru Honda it is to be sure he hears this advice"**

I stood up moving in front of Tohru.

"**Don't you dare yell at her you stupid jerk just be glad I don't have Duct Tape"**

He blushed at my close range. I was almost nose to nose.

"You are degrading a small boy does that make you** FEEL** like a man"

"Now Mayonaka, you rally don't want to get a new skirt do you? You like all the boys staring at you legs"

I blushed in anger fisting my hand. I was about to swing when Haru grabbed my hand; pulling me to the group. Growling at him, Black Haru came out to play.

"_**Shut UP**_ quit shouting like your king of the Fricken world**. Your making my ears bleed you bastard"**

He walked over to the shaken President.

"Now I got some common sense for you. If I wore a tie it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercing I wouldn't mean I'm nice; and if my hair was black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass"

I smirked as he grabbed the front of his uniform.

'**GO HARU SHOW THAT PRICK!'**

"Who do you think you are anyway; do you think your God huh?"

"**What's the matter run out of things to say? Got no more advice huh? You had no problem tearing into My Angel and tiny Momiji"**

He was jerking around the Moron, when Kyo yelled at him. And Haru yelled right back.

"Cut it out he is just an idiot"

"**Shut up**, no one asked you. You stupid cat"

"**DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU LITTLE BRAT"**

He stopped swinging the Moron around; looking at Kyo.

"You ran away from our last fight; and you still think you can tell me what to do. Guess that makes me the winner, I get Angel"

"**What you were the one that called it off remember? And you can't have her"**

I just stood there wanting to laugh at there antics, what can I saw I'm weird and I like the guys there funny.

"**WELL NOW I'm CALLING IT BACK ON"**

Momiji offered us candy Tohru turned it down and I took him up. I was sucking on the lollipop.

"Yum Watermelon, my favorite"

Haru walked over to one of the freaky drone girls.

"Hey sweet heart"

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE"**

Kyo was trying to contain his anger.

"**Tell me something you ladies think Momiji looks good in his outfit right? In time after he grows up some more; then he will be able to start wearing men's clothing. And if you think he looks good in that girls' uniform; just imagine what he will look like as an adult"**

"_LOVELEY" _

"Haru you are a genius"

I gave him a high-five; as he walked by me to Momiji rubbing his head. Captain Moron yelled at the drone girls. Who were bound to get bloody noses by there fantasies dumb females.

"**DON'T BE BRAIN WASHED"**

"But for now he should wear the clothes that look best on him"

"**NO THERE IS A DRESS CODE IT'S NOT FAIR TO THE OTHER STUDENTS"**

"You stubborn idiot what would you do if it was Yuki wearing a girls uniform huh?"

Captain Moron froze.

'_Good Mary mother of Jesus, that Moron is whacked'_

Yuki stepped in.

"Haru cut it out OR I will cut you off"

Haru placed his finger on Yuki's lips. I busted out laughing it was so cute. Kyo slapped my head, and I pouted at him.

"Oh have my words made you angry"

"_**It's beautiful"**_

I almost fell at the shock. Man that was sick.

'_GROSS POOR YUKI'_

"**STOP IMAGINING ME"**

"Oh my I guess I got carried away; you are a worth opponent Hatsuharu Sohma; but still. **YOUR HAIR IS UN-ECCEPTIBLE AND YOU WILL NEVER CONVINCE ME THAT IS YOUR NATURAL HAIR COLOR"**

He smirked thinking he won the match; till Haru grabbed him and dragged him to the boys' bathroom. A few seconds later they opened the door Captain Moron looked shocked.

"Impressive evidence; There are still many mysteries left Unknown to me"

The boys looked shocked. I licked my Lollipop wondering what the big deal was till it hit me. I almost swallowed my sucker in shock.

"He didn't"

And Yuki answered Kyo.

"I think he did"

Haru looked proud of himself. He was smiling as they left. Momiji looked at us.

"So who were those people?"

Hare was the one to answer him.

"Beats the hell out of me"

Tohru turned to look at Haru; I tossed my arm over her shoulder.

"Um Haru I don't understand; how did you manage to convince him that's your natural hair color"

I heard Yuki and Kyo sigh behind us. I wanted to do the same; He smirked and held her face in one hand.

"Alright why don't you come with me and see for yourself"

I slapped his hands away from her face; Pushing Haru back a step.

"Hands of my sister Haru"

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Why are you mad want all of my attention _Angel?"_

Yuki and Kyo came over and punched him. Knocking Haru and I to the ground; Kyo pulled me off the ground stating the obvious.

"That Black Haru is just too much"

Tohru the ever oblivious cutie she is still wanted an answer.

"So how did he"

"Never mind Miss Honda"

Haru was rubbing his head sitting back up. We all looked over at his body.

"Why do I feel so exhausted?"

"You think you're exhausted?"

Kyo kneeled and Yuki slapped his forehead. I just looked at him and slapped the back of his head.

"Please Haru next time you go black; try and remember Tohru and I don't want to see inside your pants Kay?"

The class bell rang and I just leaned my forehead on Kyo's shoulder tired. Tohru and Momiji were making plans to hang out with Uo and Hanna. We went to go to our class as Momiji wanted to tell Yuki and Kyo something. Tohru and I walked out the double doors leading to our class hall.

"That was quite a scene back there"

"Yeah Tohru if that is what its going to be like, School will NEVER get boring"

My laughing stopped as I saw the shadow.

_~AKITO~_

_`Akito`_

"You seem to be in a good mood"

I shivered at huskiness in his voice. I always did. Tohru stopped and looked at him. I could not look away; I had not seen him for a couple of days. I really hoped he was not getting angry. We just stood there staring at each other. He started walking our way and I moved ever so slightly to be in front of Tohru.

"Um excuse me are you Akito"

"Yes I am Miss Tohru Honda, Hello again Mitsukai"

I nodded at him.

"Hello Akito it's good to see you"

Tohru bowed to Akito.

"I'm pleased to meet you"

His laughed made me flinch, he chuckled at Tohru.

"You're very polite, I'm glad you seem to be a good person"

I wanted to growl at him but held my tongue. This is the man that holds my friends fate in the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Not only that you're extremely cute"

Tohru looked up at him, and freaked out.

"Oh no not really"

He held his side and laughed.

"So you're modest too, I mean it you really are cute. Don't you think Mitsukai that she is cute?"

"Of course I feel very much attached to my sister Akito"

Akito looked from me to her again.

"I'm sorry I did not say hello; when I saw you at the main house. I tend to be rather shy around strangers. I hope you're not angry"

I looked away from Akito for the first time; to stare at my sister.

'What she never said she saw him?'

I was shocked and a little heart broken, Tohru told me everything.

"No, no not at all"

"That's good I should introduce my self properly. I'm Akito head of the Sohma family; I'm pleased to meet you"

Tohru was still a scatter of nerves.

"No the pleasure is all mine really"

"I do hope you and I could be friends from now on; just as you are with Yuki and Kyo"

We stood there staring at him, I mean come on his presence just screams 'stare at me, and obey me' it does it really does. We were broken from our staring contest with the sound of Yuki calling his name.

"Akito"

Yuki and Akito stared at each other for awhile. I felt bad for Yuki he was so scared of him, sometimes I forget that Akito was a horrible monster to him. All because of his bitch of a mom; she was the one to blame. He started walking over to Yuki.

"There you are; I've missed you Yuki. It feels like such a long time since we've seen each other hasn't it"

Yuki did not answer him just asked another question.

"What did you do?"

"You look so grown up now; I think you've even gotten taller"

"What, did you do? ... Tell me what did you do to the girls?"

Akito stopped walking a foot from Yuki; the air was so tense you could cut it with a spoon.

"Nothing at all we were simply introducing ourselves (he looked at us) Right ladies; we were just saying hello weren't we"

I nodded my head and Tohru jump to attention. She mumbled out a 'U huh' he turned his attention back to Yuki.

"Now that I have you here Yuki, there has been something I've been dying to ask. Why did you skip the New Years Banquette? Why would you think to do such a thing? I've been quite tolerant lately have I not? And the fact that you would think to do something like that you should know it hurts me deeply. Perhaps I should take some time to re-educate you, in that little room the one I keep especially for you"

I watched as Yuki went from stiff and guarded to scared and lost. Tohru jumped into action and ran to Yuki and shoved Akito. I walked up behind her.

"Akito I hate to cut things short, but we are really late to class"

Tohru mumbled her apology.

"I'm sorry but Mayonaka is right we have to be getting back to class"

"I understand sorry to keep you. I suppose I should be getting back to Shigure and the others as well; they must be worried by now Yuki I do hope you enjoy this school year. I hope you and Miss Mayonaka pay me a visit sometime soon. Mayonaka please walk with me for a second?"

I fallowed him farther down the hall; he linked my arm with his. I was jerked out of my thoughts as he stopped walking. I looked over to the window where he smiled at the stone faced Kyo. Akito pulled me along, to the front of the building. I kept my face schooled.

"Your sister is quite interesting"

"I love her and all her faults, like I love you and all your demons"

"So you see me as a brother?"

I was afraid to answer him.

"I'm not sure how I feel at the moment everything is a jumbled inside my head"

He grabbed my face in-between his hands.

"You better get them straightened around soon"

And he kissed my lips. I did not kiss him back or anything. I stood there like a gnome. He patted my cheek and got in the car. I said goodbye to Shigure. I walked to the bad mitten court.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS"

I smiled and kissed Yuki's cheek as he was so lost about the game. I was on the same team as Kyo and Haru and Hanna. We played Against Tohru, Momiji, Prince, and Uo. We played the last ones standing were Kyo, Yuki, Uo and I then I switched teams so it was just Kyo and I.

I did not want to think about my father, Akito or anything like that. I really wanted to take the Sohma boys Tohru and run. I hate to say this but I would I would run, just to live in those blissful seconds I share with Kyo and my family. I can only hope things would change for the better.

````~~~~````~~~~``*****STAR POWER****``~~~~````~~~~````

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**_

_**GOOD… BAD TELL MEEEEEEE**_

_**I'm GOING AND FIXING OLD CHAPTERS. I WAS DISGUSTED WITH MY WORK. IF YOU ARE EVEN CURIOUS MISTRESS FOX SOUNDS LIKE HATSUMOMO FROM MEMOIRS OF A GEISHA =) I LOVE HER VOICE **_

_**AKITO: AM I REALLY THAT BAD? **_

_**MICKY: YES BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO CHANGE YOU CAN**_

_**AKITO: DO I GET ANGEL AL TO MY SELF?**_

_**MICKY: NO SHE IS THE MATE TO KYO**_

_**AKITO: THEN WHAT ABOUT ME?**_

_**MICKY: YOUR SOUL MATE WILL COME IN THE NEXT STORY I WRITE!**_

_**AKITO: PLEASE ME NOW WENCH!**_

_**MICKY: GO SIT IN YOUR ROOM AND CHOKE YOURSELF WITH YOUR OBI YOU JERK. I CAN ONLY DO SO MANY THINGS AT ONCE **_

_**Please rate and review it makes me happy**_

_**And listen to BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR: THE RIGHT TO LOVE **_

_**They kick ass! P.L.U.R**_


	16. Brothers and snakes

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ FATHER**

**/\_/\**

**= \_/= ~~~~ FOX**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER _EVIL_ foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT!**

**'**

**''**

**'''**

**''**

**'**

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG THIS HAVE BEEN VERY STRESSING, I'M HAD MY DAUGHTER RILEE ON APRIL 25 SO YEAH.**

**..**

**So Now On With The Chapter**

I was planning on helping Yuki and Tohru in the garden, but I ended up chasing a grasshopper until it karate kicked me in the nose making me sneeze. I heard Tohru sneeze, I looked at her walking over and plopping my body into her lap. She started petting my head, scratching behind my ears.

"Are you ok Miss Honda?"

Yuki asked.

"I'm ok it's just a bit chiller then I expected"

He smiled and tugged my ear. Making me swipe a paw at him.

"In that case were almost done here why don't you go back to the house"

Her eyes widened at his words, always so selfless that is why I love her so dearly.

"Oh are you sure"

I perked my ears as I heard his stomach let out I mighty ROAR. I could not stop my self from letting out little foxy giggles at his childish face.

"Well I'm hungry too"

Tohru busted out laughing, standing up she held me in her arms. I jumped out of her arms licking Yuki on the cheek and bouncing around spotting the grasshopper. Time to extract my vengeance.

"Ok when you put it that way I will head back and make us something to eat"

I crouched low butt in the air, The grasshopper looked me in the eyes before taking off. Huffing at my victory I trotted back to Tohru as she started making her way down the trail. I closed my eyes enjoying the sun, so I did not notice when she stopped suddenly and I ran inter her calf. I looked at the clothes she was staring at and sniffed the air. I knew that sweet perfumed sent somewhere. It's always burning my nose. I've always enjoyed Yuki and Kyo with their musky earthy scents. Tohru looked at me wide-eyed.

"Do you think this could be someone from the Zodiac?'

I shrugged my shoulders, before looking at the fancy red get up. I know that look from somewhere.

'Maybe, seems possible'

I thought to my self. I saw the flash of white but before I could twitch the damn thing was up her dress and she screamed. I was growling and barking at her. She was shivering as the thing squirmed around. I heard his light steps as he ran over I looked at Yuki.

"Miss Honda what's wrong"

"There… There…"

"What?"

"There's something under my clothes'

She squirmed again, Yuki about killed the veggies in his hand as he growled. I snapped at the snake's head as it came poking its head. From the back of her dress behind her head. Yuki after shaking off his shock grabbed the snake by the neck and power walked to the house. I was barking and jumping around his legs. Storming into the house I could hear Shigure talking to Kyo.

"There you see here they are … now"

Yuki was holding the snake out in front of his face. The snake stared at Shigure looking sheepish. Yuki had a totally pissed off face he was literally glowing with anger.

"You want lunch? Here skin this and eat it"

Shigure leaned in closer to look at the snake.

"Is that… Is that Aya?"

I heard a small whimper snapping me out of my glaring at a certain snake. That was going to die as soon as I got my jaws on him. Kyo was staring at Yuki and backing away from the room. Shigure realizing at that it was in fact Ayame.

"It is… but what is he doing here?"

Yuki getting pissed off even more leaned in closer griping the snake even harder. I backed up and sat watching the room.

"Never mind just skin this thing and eat him"

"Now hold on you need to calm down Yuki"

Shigure took Ayame and put him into another room to change back to normal. Tohru came in and sat down at the table, I changed back into human form. Shigure was explaining to Tohru who the snake was.

"That was Ayame Sohma and as you may have noticed he is the snake"

"Ayame oh"

I crossed my arms glaring at the door that blocked Ayame from my view. Leaning against Kyo who was resting his head in the palm of his hand. As Shigure went on and on about his school days.

"So what did Aya do to upset you both so much Yuki, and Mayonaka?"

Yuki crossed his arms and closed his eyes in frustration.

"I wont even say it it's so disgusting"

A deep sultry voice came from the other room.

"Come now it was not so bad, you could show a little forgiveness to your older brother"

Hearing the tall tale sign of the transformation POOF. As Tohru looked shocked.

"Brother?"

He told his story and I smiled at his flamboyant nature. Yuki got pissed saying he would have snapped him in two a long time ago. Tohru was trying to deal with her shock. I reached over the table and patted her back. Before settling my self on to Kyo wiggling in his lap. As he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What's the big deal what did he do to you guys?

"Well you see he uh…"

Ayame stepping farther into the dining room.

"Oh you're here too Little Kyo"

I felt him go ridged behind my back glaring at Ayame, He was raging enough that his cat ears popped out.

"I told you to stop calling me that"

Out of curiosity I grabbed a ear and rubbed it between my fingers. Making him go limp, as I smiled at him ignoring the love fest between the best friends. I smiled as Kyo rested his forehead on my shoulder. I moved my hands to the back of his neck giving him a massage. I looked up as a commotion happened. Moving off his lap I looked out the door, watching the dust cloud get smaller.

"Where are they going?"

I asked the boy's in the room.

"Ayame is taking her out to lunch"

I laughed as all there stomach's growled at the same time.

"Guess I will be making lunch"

Well I was trying to make lunch. Kyo had taken to sitting on the counter, I made a simple dish of fish, rice and a fruit salad. Something a little different, for a change. After letting our stomachs settle, we settled in for a healthy dose of sparring. I got my butt whooped by Yuki. Taking a little breather before I got up and challenged Kyo.

"C'mon Kyo, think you can beat a girl?"

"You really want to challenge me? Little Angel"

After dodging flying fist and swinging legs for a little while. I managed to get him into a head lock. At least I thought I had the upper hand till, Kyo reached around behind me and squeezed my upper thigh. He made me squeal and release his neck. Giving him the upper hand, he took that opening and swung me over his shoulder and my back hit the ground. Kyo hovered over me locking my legs between his knees.

"Do you give?"

Taking a big breath.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah maybe"

Leaning up I kissed his neck, making him freeze. Taking that as my opening, I threw my weight up into his chest. Making sure I had him secure I pinched his side making him jump. Pulling the same weight tossing move he settled his weight over my smaller body.

"Still wont give?"

Leaning up I kissed his lips.

"Yeah I give"

Tossing a little fox magic into the next kiss I turned Kyo into his cat form. Changing into my fox form we chased each other around the garden. Smelling Tohru coming down the trail we ran inside the house. To meet her at the door, Kyo must have felt the tall tale sign of his change as he ran to the laundry room. Yuki heard her stepping up onto the porch, as he almost ran me over to get to the door. The adorable purple haired boy started pelting out questions. Tohru asked a few of her own, at least until Ayames voice came from inside her dress again. Kyo fell out of the door way onto his face. After getting beat down by Yuki, Ayame asked a question to Shigure.

"So Shigure have you picked out a place for me to sleep yet?"

"Oh your staying?"

The rest of the evening was spent in tense awkward silence that Shigure and Ayame were apparently oblivious to. After getting ready for our evening bath Tohru and I spent some time brushing each others hair. I watched her leave the room to take her bath first. Looking away from the moon as I heard quite foot steps coming into the bedroom. Looking into the sapphire eyes of Kyo.

"Yes Kyo?"

He sat at the foot of the bed. Looking slightly embarrassed. Raising an eyebrow and waiting.

"Are you sleeping in here?"

"Yes as I don't trust Ayame, I mean I know he would never do anything to hurt Tohru. But I would rather not put he into that situation, of him guilt tripping her into letting him sleep in her room"

"I see it's just I miss sleeping next to you"

Smiling I moved over to him hugging him, sighing as I felt him return the hug.

"I know it should not be that long"

Kissing his cheek I got up to take my bath. Sliding into bed with Tohru, Guarding her though out the night. Only to be awoken by Kyo screaming, we all ran down the hall to his room. Only to see a sleeping Ayame squeezing the life out of a pale Kyo.

'Well this is going to be interesting'

I thought to my self.

'

''

'''

''

'

Sorry to end this chapter here but I hoped you enjoyed this so far.

Missy**


	17. Aya's Departure, Kyos moves )

**DISCLAIMER :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER FOXY DAD! IT'S SO SAD TT-TT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WISH I HAD COME UP WITH THE STORIES I WOULD BE RICH LOL ALL ACTUAL CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS.**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER **_**EVIL**_** FATHER**

**/\_/\**

**= \_/= ~~~~ FOX**

**:) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAYONAKA AND HER **_**EVIL**_** foxy FATHER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES ARE HIS! IT'S TSUME'S FAULT!**

**'**

**''**

**'''**

**''**

**'**

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG THIS HAVE BEEN VERY STRESSING, I'M HAD MY DAUGHTER RILEE ON APRIL 25 SO YEAH.**

**..**

_RECAP_

The rest of the evening was spent in tense awkward silence that Shigure and Ayame were apparently oblivious to. After getting ready for our evening bath Tohru and I spent some time brushing each other's hair. I watched her leave the room to take her bath first. Looking away from the moon as I heard quite footsteps coming into the bedroom. Looking into the sapphire eyes of Kyo.

"Yes Kyo?"

He sat at the foot of the bed. Looking slightly embarrassed. Raising an eyebrow and waiting.

"Are you sleeping in here?"

"Yes as I don't trust Ayame, I mean I know he would never do anything to hurt Tohru. But I would rather not put he into that situation, of him guilt tripping her into letting him sleep in her room"

"I see it's just I miss sleeping next to you"

Smiling I moved over to him hugging him, sighing as I felt him return the hug.

"I know it should not be that long"

Kissing his cheek I got up to take my bath. Sliding into bed with Tohru, Guarding her though out the night. Only to be awoken by Kyo screaming, we all ran down the hall to his room. Only to see a sleeping Ayame squeezing the life out of a pale Kyo.

'Well this is going to be interesting'

I thought to my self.

_ON WITH THE STORY_

We all sat around the able eating breakfast, as Ayame tried to explain himself.

"Im sorry but Yuki locked the door to his room, so I couldn't sleep in there"

He had a smile on his face as if it was the most simple of things. Kyo was trembling with anger, almost killing his chopsticks.

"why the hell didn't you go sleep in Shigures room like yesterday?"

"Because if I had Shigure would have kept me up all night"

Shigure sighed and looked at Ayame.

"Aya not in front of the children please"

Kyo had his kitty ears popping out.

"Oh cut it out!"

Yuki looked like he was ready to burst; Kyo was glaring at Aya and holding my knee in his hand.

"If It bothers you that bad tonight I will just sleep with Tohru and Mayonaka"

Both boys jumped out of there spots ready to kill him.

"NO YOU WILL NOT"

When we got to the school Kyo dragged me to the roof. Sitting down he pulled me onto his lap, taking deep breathes of my sent. He trailed kisses tickling the skin behind my ear.

"He his driving me crazy, and because he is such a pain in the ass I have not got to sleep beside you and that is making me even more pissed off"

Turing around in his arms I sat so I was between his legs, mine resting on either side of his waiste.

"I'm here now"

Leaning forward I grabbed his face between both hands, planting a firm kiss to his lips. We shared kisses here and there, but mainly held each other close skipping homeroom. At the end of school we all headed home, praying that Ayame had gone back to wherever he dwelled. Tohru and Yuki walked in ahead of Kyo and I, hearing Yuki curse and yell we guessed the he was still here. Kyo shoved me up against the wall beside the door. Placing a hard bruising kiss to my lips, sighing he rested his warm forehead against my cool one.

"Meet me on the roof before you go to bed with Tohru. I want to see you"

We walked in seeing every one looking at Photos, and Ayame telling a story about himself as the star of course. As always Tohru believed that Ayame was royalty. Making Kyo slump over where he sat homing my thigh under the table.

"Duh he was lying!"

It did not pass my attention that this morning it was my knee, now he was gripping my thigh. Wonder what it will be later.

'Don't do anything stupid child, be smart about this you are still very young don't go rushing'

I almost flinched at the sultry voice of my inner demon.

'Well my dear Mistress you must have been content to have stayed so quiet for so long'

''I'd rather avoid listening to the snake, they are such vain and envious creatures'

With having stated her opinion of the situations, what had she been talking about?

Did she think that I meant that Kyo and I were going to become lovers? Like LOVERS LOVERS?

That thought actually scared me, were we ready for that? No maybe some heavy touches but nothing like that not yet at least.

RIGHT?

_LINE BREAK_

I stared at Tohru freaking out about some gap.

'did she fall?'

Kyo yelling at Shigure. Yuki telling Aya to go home, Aya talking away to Yuki. Till a soft voice spoke at the door, one I love hearing. Well not as much as I love Kyo.

"Hey the door was open so I let myself in"

"Oh Hi Hatori"

Tohru spoke up. I jumped up and wrapped him in a hug, feeling one arm press me closer by my lower back. It was a Hatori hug, affectionate but reserved as he did not go all into it. I was enjoying the hug until Kyo dragged me away, I did not see the confused frown as Yuki looked at us. It's about time somebody beside Shigure noticed that we were a couple. I was tired and wanted to sleep, I looked on as Aya followed Hari out the door. Shigure explained about their relationship, Mistress was right he wanted to be like someone else not content with his cards. Tohru went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Want my help sister?"

"If you want but it's a simple dish, go take a bath you look worn out"

Nodding that I understood I walked to the stairs, at least till Yuki blocked my path.

"What's going on with you and the cat?'

"We like each other what more could I say?"

"Why?"

"Why, what Yuki?"

"What do you like about him?"

That is a long list maybe someday I could tell you but, I need to take a bath excuse me"

Walking around him I ascended the stairs. That night Kyo kissed me good night as we settled in for bed on the roof. This is what I love about him, that we could be content with just holding each other.

**Well that is that sorry about the double posted chapter but ya know slip ups happen. Thank you all for the follows and the reviews you know who you are!**

**So what did you think?**

**Should Yuki be jealous or excepting of their relationship?**

**You decide!**

**MICKY**


End file.
